Can We Kill Him Now
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: The spirit detectives are watching someone who is flirting with death. Mainly because he compares Hiei's head to fruit but, they have to protect him. From everyone including themselves.
1. witness protection

(Locked Away in Her Bedroom/The Annex/Another story typed in secrecy.)

Who: I promised him I would, then he'll leave a story for Torrin. One can only imagine what will happen. Yeah it's rated T for two reasons. Torrin, Ravencroth. Alright enjoy. I hope this one is pretty popular. As always I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Witness Protection

Koenma is sitting at his desk, looking very angry. The vain on his forehead is pulsating and looks like it could explode, even from underneath his oversized blue hat. He seemed uncomfortably ticked off, and the fact that it was so early in the morning wasn't helping his mood. The door to Koenma's office is suddenly opened. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are hurriedly and very roughly pushed inside the office by Botan who opted to stay outside of the room.

"You're here. Finally. What took you so long!" The ticked off Koenma snapped at the four spirit detectives.

What are you talking about Pacifier-breath?" Yusuke inquired in a grouchy manner as his brown eye looked angrily at Koenma. "We probably set some type of record for speed getting here!" One could base the reason for his crankiness on the fact that he was half asleep when he was dragged off to spirit world. Also, because of the fact that it was four o' clock in the morning and he was not even able to put on some decent clothes, he still had bed head at that. In fact, so did Kuwabara and Kurama, though his wasn't that bad.

"What's the rush anyway?" Yusuke inquired more calmly though it was obvious the boy was still irked at the whole situation.

"I too would like to know why you so urgently needed us to rush here" Said Kurama his voice held a certain amount of curiosity.

Kuwabara stretched and then yawned slumping over with his eyes half closed. He then rubbed his eyes. "This isn't good. I need my beauty sleep so I can look good for my beautiful Yukina."

"Well then you'd better set aside a couple of centuries" said Yusuke mockingly he had finally regained his sense of humor.

"Hey shut up Urameshi!" said Kuwabara in a threatening manner, he straightened himself out so that he towered over Yusuke as he glowered at the boy.

"Would you two stay focused!" Koenma interjected seething with anger; though it was not uncommon for the toddler prince to lose his temper, no one had known him to have such a short fuse. The force of Koenma's voice was enough to knock Yusuke and Kuwabara off their feet out of shock and a little bit of fear. Now sitting on the floor somewhat in a daze, the two boys stared up at the very pissed Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara traded confused glances at one another before looking back at Koenma. The Prince had seated himself in his largely oversized chair, and was clenching tightly to the armrests, as waves of anger hovering over him.

"Jeez Koenma what's your problem?" Yusuke ventured to ask as he and Kuwabara rose from the ground still uncertain why it was Koenma was about ready to blow a gasket.

The pint sized prince shot a glare to a unnoticed point in the room. The four spirit detectives let their own eyes follow the prince's gaze. The four boys were greeted by the sight of a young man seated in a chair, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. The young man was wearing a dark, cryptic little smirk on his face. He had shortdark hair with a violet gleam, that stopped just short of his shoulders. His hair was plastered to his head which made it seem even shorter, several wisps of it hung in his face almost obscuring his left eye from view.

The young man's eye were a deep azure, almost the color of the night sky. He had a medium build though not particularly tall, maybe just over five and a half feet. The young man was garbed in a pair loose, black pants, and had a pair of black wings draped over his shoulders like a cape, hiding the black vest that he wore. Around his neck was a loose hanging chain that bore a strange charm. The young man rose and looked at the spirit detectives rather smugly.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked Koenma, as the person began to walk over to them.

"Me?" said the young man in a quizzical tone as if he were surprised that his identity was a mystery. "Why I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth" Torrin spoke as if his identity was common knowledge. (A/N. Now you know what Torrin looks like, for those of you who've experienced Torrin, already.) And you must be the pathetic excuses for spirit detectives, that I'm supposed to be helping" said Torrin looking over the boys his eyes stopping on Kurama. A mischievous glint flashed in Torrin's already devious blue eyes.

"Well hello there, Princess" said Torrin far too sweetly for Kurama's comfort. Not that being called Princess in any tone of voice was acceptable. Torrin gave a soft chuckle, "And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to have any fun." Torrin spoke as if he was relieved; placing his arm on Kurama's shoulder and gave him a very seductive smile. "Mm" Torrin sigh contentedly having taken in a deep breath and the scent of Kurama's hair.

All this was too much for the spectator Yusuke, who snorted back a laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat Yusuke found that he was unable to fight his baser urges as his snicker, evolved to a chortle, then outright laughter. Kurama, slipped out from under Torrin's arm with a slight blush of complete mortification on his face. It certainly was not the first time Kurama had ever been mistaken for a girl, but given Torrin proximity, he should have noticed the obvious.

"I have to point out that you have me mistaken" Kurama stated coolly, though he was feeling anything but. "What do you mean?" Torrin inquired meekly having once again thrown himself over Kurama's shoulder. Torrin glanced at Kurama's face from the side of his eyes. (A/N. Torrin is just a bit taller than Kurama.)

"Congratulations." Koenma voiced drawing Torrin's attention "You've succeed in alienating one of the people that will be looking after you" said Koenma.

"Uh, Kurama's a guy" said Kuwabara trying to spare his friend of further humiliation at the hands of Torrn, who still had his arm around Kurama and did not seem as if he would be letting go any time soon.

"Really?" the now mystified Torrin inquired in disbelief as he shot another quick glance, at Kurama. "Certainly, doesn't look like one" said Torrin finally removing himself from the grateful Kurama's form. Torrin slowly circled Kurama with a skeptical eye, as he slowly walked around the redhead, scrutinizing him. Kurama's usually placid face was red, from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. A simple mistake he could take, but this was getting to be a bit much. Most people would have accepted the nature of his gender by now, or a least doubted it quietly. Of course Torrin had no shame.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Kurama asked now sounding a bit more hostile. Torrin stopped walking then looked Kurama square in the face. He cocked his head to the side, and gave a small sigh. "I suppose" Torrin stated furrowing his brow, "but are you sure you are what you claim to be, Princess?"

Kurama emerald eyes widened momentarily, the boy could not help but be shocked by the fact that Torrin would even ask such a question. It was pretty obvious that he would know better than anyone aside from his mother just what gender he was. Considering Kurama was at the moment speechless Torrin continued to speak.

"What I mean to say, Princess, is…" Torrin leaned into Kurama's ear and whispered not quietly enough to save Kurama from further embarrassment but softly enough that his voice tickled Kurama's ear. "Do you actually have something hanging in betweenyour…" Torrin's voice trailed off when he noted the harsh look that Kurama was giving him.

"I'm just asking because, it is hard to tell by looking at you." Torrin step away from Kurama a bit and spoke in a explanatory tone. "One could look at that one right there." Torrin pointed to Kuwabara "And easily see that he is a guy. A very ugly one."

"Hey!" an insulted Kurabara interjected. Torrin however merely ignored Kuwabara, and actually looked displeased that the boy had interrupted him. "But still he is a guy, and by looks alone it would be ridiculous of him to claim anything else. You, on the other hand look far too much like a pretty…"

"I suggest you stop now" Hiei said angrily growing tired of Kurama being forced to endure Torrin's insults. Quite frankly Torrin's voice was starting to annoy the fire demon to no end.

"Wha…?" Torrin inquired sounding surprised once again. This time the cause of his shock was a disembodied voice. "Who said that?" Torrin looked around like a lost child for a moment before casting his eyes downward. "Oh" stated Torrin as Hiei came into his view. "Were you talking to me?" Torrin asked he then hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Insect." Hiei's eyes jumped widening for a moment. Not more than fifteen minutes into making acquaintance with Torrin and Hiei was already wanted him dead. Torrin had sufficiently shattered Kuwabara's record.

"What did you call me?" Hiei seethed dangerously, as anger rose in his voice. Torrin gave a smug smirk as if he was happy to have struck a cord with the irksome fire demon. "I think you heard me Insect." Hiei's eye twitched. "I shall destroy you, you second-rate demon" said Hiei preparing to do something drastic, his shoulder were grabbed before he could start swinging.

"Hey Hiei, hold up. I don't think you should kill him" said Yusuke straining to hold Hiei back.

"And why not?" Hiei growled, he had obviously had enough of Torrin, and was ready to dispose of him. Even though he knew that there was some reason why Koenma was introducing himself and the others to Torrin, he could not find a reason as to why Torrin should live.

"Because." Torrin stated in a haughty tone. "You four need me" Torrin finished but quickly slipping his arm back around Kurama's shoulder. Kurama shot a hateful glare Torrin's way, and Torrin just smiled. "Besides you're too weak to do me any harm anyways." Hiei shot Torrin a glare that showed he begged to differ. Not being about to take the smirk that Torrin wore Hiei turned away from trying his best to control his anger. Least he end up doing something foolish.

"Is that true?" Yusuke asked somewhat disbelieving. The boy was sure that Torrin was not as powerful as he claimed seeing as the boy could barley sense his energy, but needing Torrin's help.

"I'm afraid so" said Koenma. "I just need the four of you to put up with him," Koenma referred to Torrin. "Until you can capture this demon."

A television screen dropped down from the ceiling. Mug shots of a very ugly demon were on the screen. As well as some information on its vital in small print alongside the photos.

"This is Gladamus." (A/N phonetically Glad-a-mus. I know it's a stupid name forgive me.) "He escaped from spirit world prison about a week ago. So far spirit world intelligence, has gotten very little information on him, but I have a feeling he'll be up to his old tricks in no time."

"But if he hasn't done anything for a week, what makes you so sure he'll do anything at all?" Yusuke inquired looking at the pictures of the behemoth like demon.

We'll Gladamus happens to be a creature of habit with only one goal in mind" said Koenma in a dramatic tone.

"He's just trying to assemble his old team so he can destroy all ningens" said Torrin rather bluntly, having long since removed his arm from Kurama. He was now seated in his chair looking very uninterested. Koenma seemed a bit disappointed that he could not go into his long dramatic explanation he shot a quick glare at Torrin. Torrin leaned his head to the side and sighed, perhaps in response to Koenma attention.

"What does he mean old gang?" asked Kuwabara also looking at the picture of Gladamus.

"Yes, well his group consisted of three head demons. Including himself. When his evil plot was thwarted, I thought it was wise to keep the three of them separated. Together they are practically invincible. Unless you can get them separated and that is quite a task."

"Okay so we just defeat Mr. Bad and Nasty now, and I can go back to bed. No problem" said Yusuke arrogantly.

"Yes well it's a bit more complicated than that" said Koenma easing back into his chair.

Cut to a shout of the outside of Koenma's palace. Where Yusuke's voice rings out into the air. "What do you mean he can't be defeated!" Back inside one could see the small stack of papers that had once been comfortably resting on Koenma's desk were now falling like snowflakes just because of the force behind Yusuke's voice Koenma as well as everyone else had their fingers in their ears to block out Yusuke's voice.

"Well Yusuke if had been listening to, you would have noticed I said practically undefeatable" said Koenma in an indignant tone as he began removing his fingers from his ears.

"Oh like that's any better" Yusuke snapped back

"Actually it is, it means that Gladamus does have a weakness, and can be destroyed" said Kurama.

"Okay, Yeah whatever, what's this guys weakness so we can kick his ass and I can get some sleep? I'm tired."

"That's one of the reasons why he's here." Koenma pointed to Torrin.  
Everyone looked at Torrin. He was sitting in his chair, with a look of boredom on his face. It almost seemed that he had fallen asleep, which was hard to believe with the advent of Yusuke yelling as he had. Torrin noticing the attention he was receiving gave a disinterested yawn before speaking. "He's like Achilles."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him black stares. Torrin did not seem as though he would elaborate so, the two pairs of eyes just stared dumbly, before traced their way to Kurama. The redhead shook his head wishing the two boys would pay a little more attention to their studies. "A tragic hero in Greek mythology Achilles had skin that was impervious in all places except for the heel of his right foot" Kurama stated filling in the blanks.

"Smart and beautiful" said Torrin quietly with a soft smile.

"Alright" said Yusuke with renewed confidence. "So, point me to the demon and I'll blast his foot off."

"Were you listening at all? We don't know where he is. All I know is that small groups of thieves are popping up stealing things and claiming to work for him. That's how we came across Torrin. We've checked all his old hideouts and I'm even going to beef up security around the other prisons that hold his old partners. But like I said we haven't heard anything."

"Well?" said Yusuke looking at Torrin.

"I only know how to stop the dooms day device not find it" said Torrin cryptically Yusuke shook his head, why was it he was getting the impression Torrin was worthless?

"So what are we supposed to do with him until you find that Glad guy?" asked Kuwabara, he already had a sinking suspicion as did everyone else.

"Humph, surprisingly, the Oaf just posed a very good question" said Torrin making Kuwabara glower. "What will you do with me, Prepubescent Prince?" Torrin glared at Koenma.

Koenma look sternly at the four detectives, disregarding Torrin's inquiry completely. "From now, until Gladamus is found and dealt with," Koenma spoke in a diplomatic tone. "Torrin will be you problem" Koenma sounded happy as he spoke. "Just make sure he isn't captured. Torrin's knowledge of the workings of Gladamus' plans could prove to be infallible, and will be very valuable."

"Are you suggesting we baby-sit that second rate demon until this Gladamus shows himself?" Hiei snapped. Koenma just nodded.

"No way, Nuh Uh. I don't wanna" said Kuwabara, with his arms folded over his chest he shook his head ardently as he spoke. "Even I think that guy's a first class creep! And that saying a lot!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes, well. He's your problem now." The tiny prince didn't try to mask his joy. With that said Koenma practically shoved the boys out of his office, to reluctantly begin their new mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: I don't know what sucks more the fact that few people will read this or the fact that I'm still gonna post and work on a story that few people will read. I'm getting out of the love thing for a bit. I might go for more later. Till then, ya know. If your like reading this you can kinda um review.


	2. My kind of Place

(Relaxing Vacation/I'm On Hiatus/I Just need a break/Who's on the lamb)

Who: (holds up finger) One more Pina Coloda for the road.

Kuwabara: (wearing an apron) How long do you think you can hide out here? I mean before they hunt you down and find you.

Who: I don't know how many people would expect to find me in your house? (quietly) How many girls actually want to hide in your house?

Kuwabara: Hey I know a couple. (moment of silence) Hundred (nods) Yeah a couple hundred

Who: That's good. I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or any of it's characters but I do own Torrin. I know it's nothing to be proud of but it's a start.

-

My kind of Place.

"You think you could give someone some WARNING before you shove them out on their ass!" Shouted Yusuke as he stood outside of Koenma's door with the other four boys.

"Where's that blue haired beauty from before?" Inquired Torrin he put his hand over his eyes and looked around.

"She'll be in touch. Till then, you are in our custody. While under our care I suggest you try to be tolerable." Said Kurama still angry and trying his best to keep his cool.

"Alright Princess. So where are we going to go? I'm tired and could use a bit of rest." Said Torrin he shot a few devious glances Kurama's way. (A/N. No Torrin doesn't swing that way he's just being creep.)

"No way he's staying with me." Said Kuwabara quietly to Yusuke. "I think he eats cats."

"Yeah well he can't stay with me either. And Hiei lives in a tree so he's out." Said Yusuke, then he looked up at Kurama.

"He needn't stay with any of us. Genkai's temple is the safest place for him. So we'll see if he can stay there." Said Kurama quickly knowing exactly what Yusuke was hinting at.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't get on my nerves." Said Yusuke he shot a quick glance in Torrin's direction.

"I still, refuse to baby-sit that second rate demon." Said Hiei angrily.

"We'll just have to put up with him until we have defeated Gladamus." Said Kurama. "And if I can put up with him. I think that all of us can."

"Princess." Said Torrin looking over Kurama's shoulder. "What are you four talking about?" Torrin placed his arm on his favorite arm rest Kurama's shoulder Kurama's eye gave a quick spasm.

"I will try to be nice when I say this." Said Kurama in a very calm yet stern voice. "Remove your arm from around me." Kurama voice was somewhat louder than when he normally spoke. "I have a name. It's Kurama. I'd prefer that you call me by my name." Said Kurama still trying his best to control the anger he was feeling.

"Alright, if you insist Princ… Kurama." Said Torrin he shook his head mockingly when he said Kurama's name. Showing his dislike of how the name rolled off his tongue. Torrin then moved a comfortable distance away from Kurama. As par the red head's request.

"Whatever, " Said Torrin nonchalantly. "So where are we headed?"

"Genkai's Temple, in Ningenkai." Said Kurama, not without a small hint of regret in his voice.

"Really? Well what are we waiting for, let us go." Said Torrin rather eagerly.

"Hey you don't get any ideas. Once we get there you're gonna have to stay outta sight." Said Yusuke giving Torrin a stern look.

"We don't need anyone to know you're there, that could cause trouble." Said Kurama.

"It's sweet of you to worry Princess." Said Torrin. Kurama shot a quick glare. "Sorry Princess." Kurama's glare at Torrin only grew more hateful; Torrin shrugged. "I guess old habits do, die hard."

The tip of Hiei's katana flew up to Torrin's neck. "I am not nearly as patient as the fox. I may not be able to kill you, but I can cause you pain. Pain the likes you would have never known existed. If you want to test me, cross me again." Hiei removed his katana's blade from Torrin's neck.

"Well you certainly are protective when it comes to the Princess." Said Torrin looking toward Hiei, but not moving his head. "Oh." Said Torrin as if suddenly struck with a sudden realization. "I guess I hadn't noticed the two of you are together. "

Hiei's grip on his katana became lax, and the weapon fell from his hand. On Hiei face was a distinct mixture of: anger, hatred, and embarrassment. But, Hiei wasn't the only one who was red in the face. Kurama quickly ran his hand through his hair wanting so desperately to just pull out his rose whip and do away with Torrin.

"How, embarrassing."

"WHAT!" Roared Hiei shooting a very hateful death glare at Torrin.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to work harder to win your affections won't I Princess." Said Torrin, he gave a quick forlorn glance at Kurama, then lifted his eyes toward the ceiling and stared off pensively.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to snicker, but Hiei growled at the two of them and they fell silent.

"Alright, Alright, Let's just go and get this over with. It's already been an hour I'm gonna be late for not going to school." Said Yusuke, then he yawned.

"I don't like this not one bit." Said Kuwabara as he and his companions left the spirit world palace.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Torrin arrived at Genkai's temple shortly after leaving spirit world. Kurama, seemed exceptionally weary as they all arrived at Genkai's Temple. Though the trip wasn't long it seemed to take an eternity, because of the burden known as Torrin.

"So. This is Ningenkai." Torrin looked around. "I've always dreamed of coming here. I've heard a lot about the ningen onnas." Torrin gave a toothy grin, "And, from what I've already seen." Torrin flashed a quick glance at Kurama. Kurama just rolled his eyes and turned away from Torrin. "I don't think that I will be disappointed."

"Come on let's just drop him off here and see about him later, like after I've gotten some sleep." Said Yusuke, he let out a deep yawn.

"I'm with you, Urameshi." Said Kuwabara in a voice that sounded just as drowsy as Yusuke's.

"Pathetic weak ningens" Said Hiei looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara. He turned away to conceal his own yawn.

"Hey do you really think that Genkai will let him stay." Said Kuwabara, he let out another yawn, then he looked at Torrin, then toward the other detectives. "I mean he's a total creep and …"

"Actually my aesthetically-challenged friend, and use the term lightly." (A/N. he uses the term friend lightly that is.) Said Torrin interrupting Kuwabara. "I happen to be quite the charmer. Especially when it come to lovely young beauties." Torrin flashed a seductive smile in Kurama's direction.

"Yeah well how do you do with dried up old hags?" Asked Yusuke.

"We'll see" Said Torrin ascetically, turning to look at Yusuke.

Yusuke yawned and stretched out his arms. "It's five thirty in the morning I wonder if the old hag is even awake." Said Yusuke looking at a door to the temple.

"Actually I was awake two hours ago dimwit." Said Genkai's voice behind the five boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara, were a bit startled by Genkia's entrance. "In fact I'm usually always up at this hour."

"That dried up old prune is the renowned psychic Genkai, I heard she was young and lovely." Said Torrin sadly. Yusuke nodded, and gave an amused smile once he noticed Torrin's reaction.

Oh great another Yusuke. Thought Genkai to herself. "What brings you here?" Genkai asked pushing past the five boys and opening the door to her temple.

"We need a place for this guy to stay." Said Yusuke he pointed at Torrin as everyone went inside. "He's supposed to be helping us, so we've got to keep him safe. So do you have any room for him grandma."

"Not if your gonna have that type of attitude with me."

"Oh come on. You can train him or something it's just for a little while."

"I'm sorry there's no more room here."

"Oh come on what are you kidding me there's like plenty of room."

"Not if the first thing you do when you come here is insult me!"

Kuwabara, Torrin, Kurama, and Hiei watched Yusuke and Genkai go back and forth between arguments.

"Listen you old hag all you have to do is let the guy stay here and you'll be helping to save the world."

"How unfair, I'd much rather stay with you Princess." Said Torrin he moved close to Kurama. Kurama moved away. "I love it when they play hard to get." Said Torrin to no one in particular. Kuwabara cringed. Hiei glared at Torrin but Torrin just gave him a spiteful smirk. Which caused Hiei to give a low hateful growl.

"Well get over it you're staying here." Said Yusuke angrily. Genkai shot Yusuke a quick glare.

"You'd better hurry up and finish this mission, Dimwit."

-

(Still on Vacation/Hiding/Going through her Victor Frankenstein I've created a monster phase/In Kuwabara's house/No one would look for a girl here.)

Who: (sobbing uncontrollably) I just can't do it I won't I won't I won't.

Torrin: (Somehow appears in Kuwabara's room) Oh what's wrong my little virgin.

Who: I just don't want to wr… (Looks up screams)

Kuwabara: Hey I said I was coming with the drinks you don't have to yell.

Who: Torrin what the hell are you doing here?

Torrin: Piranhas were not going to keep me from seeing you. So I see you are in hiding Virgin, why's that?

Who: Don't call me that.

Kuwabara: (comes into the room) Hey you're that creep.

Torrin: Hey you're that miserable excuse for a Neanderthal.

Kuwabara: Wha?

Torrin: If I cared about your lack of intelligence I'd have a headache right now. Now where was I? Oh yes my little Vir… (looks around) Where is she. (see note on the chair Who was sitting in)

Kuwabara: (Picks up Note) It says review please, and cya later.

Torrin: Damnit, I lost my little Virgin again.


	3. TroubleMaker

Who: (Looking over Reviews. Looks up) shishi's-lover (looks back down at review) You have a crush on… Torrin. (Looks back down at review) But why? He's a jerk. If he knew you liked him. Oh the obscene things he would say and do. No but seriously how'd you get a crush on him? What draws you to him?  
  
Torrin: Virgin we must stop meeting like this.  
  
Who: (hides reviews) What do you mean by that?  
  
Torrin: I mean we've got to stop meeting on our feet. I much rather have you lying down.  
  
Who: -- (mumbles) How 'bout we not meet at all.   
  
Torrin: (looking behind Who's back) Hmm what's this my little Virgin Grabs reviews from Who.  
  
Who: No wait don't read those.  
  
Torrin: (Drops all but two review.) Well now this is interesting. (small chuckle) Virgin get back to writing mustn't keep your fans waiting (looks at the two reviews in his hands and chuckles softly again)  
  
Who: I hope those aren't the reviews I think they are.  
  
Torrin: Virgin I don't hear typing.  
  
Who: (imitates Torrin with a nasally voice) I don't hear typing. I don't own The Yu Yu Gang.  
  
-------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------- -----  
  
Trouble Maker  
  
Torrin shot contemptuous glare at Genkai, while her eyes were closed. "No fun at all. I can't believe I'm trapped in this place with a dried up old bag." Thought Torrin to himself as he sat on the floor pretending to meditate with Genkai. He closed his eyes and went back to putting on his meditating act. "At least when that Princess, that called himself a boy was here I could get some type of entertainment. This is just torture."   
  
Torrin's eyes crept open, he looked around and then quietly stood. He looked down at Genkai "If I didn't know any better I say the old crone fall asleep." Torrin looked back up. The image of young woman with sea-green hair flew past the doorway. "Well now maybe I won't be as bored as I thought." Torrin mumbled to himself and started to walk off.   
  
Torrin wasn't able to take one good step before a hand reached up and grabbed his pant leg. Torrin looked down toward his foot and noticed Genkai, who was still sitting cross legged with her eyes closed staring forward, had grabbed a hold of his pant leg.  
  
"Down boy." Said Genkai. Torrin rolled his eyes and moved back to where he was sitting. "If you're gonna stay here you're going to behave." Said Genkai still not looking at Torrin, who was now sitting, and looking very pissed. His arms were folded across and he seemed a bit pouty. He looked out the doorway, catching a glimpse of the spectral like beauty the drift passed the doorway again.  
  
"How disappointing." Thought Torrin looking at Genkai.   
  
Some time later Genkai stood up from her mediations. Looking quiet relaxed, she looked down at Torrin he had fallen asleep. "I'd swear he was Yusuke." Said Genkai to herself still looking down at him. Torrin's eye twitched, then shot open. He looked up and noticed Genkai, and gave a surprise little wince.   
  
"What my blue haired beauty you've turned into an shrunken old crone." Said Torrin in a voice that suggested he was still half asleep. Genkai eye twitched from anger.  
  
"I was in fact a shrunken old crone before you fell asleep." Said Genkai rather angrily looking down at Torrin her hands clutched into a fists.  
  
"Well that's a relief then." Said Torrin he yawned and stood up. "Now there's something here I've got to look for so if you'll excuse me." Said Torrin walking around Genkai. She moved in his way. So Torrin move to the other side only to have Genkai get in his way again.  
  
"For your own protection you're restricted from leaving this room when no one else is here." said Genkai, she looked up at Torrin.  
  
"Is that so?" Said Torrin defiantly he folded his arms over his chest. Genkai just nodded. "And who's going to stop me. Certainly not you, you wrinkly old…" Before Torrin could even finish his statement he was looking up at Genkai from the floor.   
  
Genkai calmly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "Hey you dried up old…" Torrin ran to the door to find he couldn't open it. "Let me out of here you old prune. I swear when I get out of here I'm coming after your head."   
  
Half an hour later Torrin was still screaming out insults, and threat, and had started on profanities as he continued hitting on the door.  
  
"He's got a lot of spirit I'll give him that." said Genkai to herself sipping from a cup of tea she had.  
  
"Let me out you old bitch!!!" Shouted Torrin Genkai continued to ignore him. "I can't stand being cooped up in here. Not when I could be looking at young ningen onnas." Said Torrin to himself finally becoming fatigued. He sighed and leaned against the door to the room, only to have it opened behind him. Torrin fell backwards and was now looking up at Yusuke from the flat of his back.  
  
"How are you enjoying being on lockdown." Yusuke asked with a mocking grin.  
  
"Oh well, look the pathetic excuse for a spirit detective has come back. What did the prepubescent prince find out some new information, or are you just here to torture me." Said Torrin standing up and dusting himself off. "Hello." Said Torrin suggestively looking right passed Yusuke.   
  
Yusuke turned around and looked at Keiko, not really thinking too much about it. Torrin smiled and pushed passed Yusuke. "Hello there my lovely morning flower." Said Torrin walking up to Keiko taking her hand, and kissing it. (A/N. he's only charming when he wants to get on someone's nerves, by getting on the good side of their girl. Otherwise sigh.) "My you are enchanting, your beauty surpasses anything I've ever seen before.   
  
"Uh… Yusuke?" Said Keiko a light blush rising on her face.  
  
"Hey you get away from her she's my gir… My friend." Said Yusuke turning around and giving Torrin a most hateful look.   
  
Torrin gave a forlorn sigh, "Alas faith is so cruel, that it would forbid me to even know the name of a beauty such as you."   
  
"My, my, my name's Keiko." Said Keiko uncertainly.  
  
"A magnificent name for such a magnificent creature." Said Torrin flashing a smile. Yusuke walked up to Torrin and pushed him away. Torrin fell to the floor.   
  
"Yusuke you big jerk what'd you do that for?" Said Keiko giving Yusuke an angry look. She went over to Torrin and help him to his feet.  
  
"That guy's a jerk." Said Yusuke he pointed at Torrin. "The only reason that he's even talking to you is because he knows I like… I mean because he's trying to get into your pants." Keiko looked at Torrin and he gave an innocent well I'd never look. She turned back to Yusuke looking very angry and slapped him.  
  
"I'm going to go into the kitchen." Said Keiko still fuming with anger. She walked off leaving Torrin and Yusuke in the room alone.   
  
"Ahh, tough break there." Said Torrin dryly. He looked off in the direction that Keiko walked in. "She's not even wearing pants you know." Said Torrin he looked down at his hand inspecting his finger nails. "It's more like I'm trying to get under your dear Keiko's dress." Torrin said giving a devious smile. "So." Torrin stopped looking at his hand and looked at Yusuke "Do you think I have a chance?"  
  
Yusuke gave and angry growl and was ready to lunge at Torrin the only problem was, Torrin was already halfway to the kitchen. "That fucking asshole." Yusuke mumbled to himself through clenched teeth, with clenched fist. Then he angrily followed Torrin.   
  
Hiei had found his way into Genkai's temple and was glaring at Torrin while Torrin playfully teased Keiko. Yusuke stood next to Hiei and the two glared hatefully at Torrin. Both of them wore hateful scowls, and had their arms folded over their chests.  
  
"Has he seen your sister yet?" Asked Yusuke quietly.  
  
"No not yet, and I'd like it to stay that way." Said Hiei darkly "That's all I'd need another baka that I can't stand chasing after her."  
  
Torrin walked over to the two glowering boys, "Well I feel the hate in this corner of the room. Oh don't worry." Said Torrin looking at Yusuke. "I'll give you your girlfriend back." A devious grin spread across Torrin's face, and he gave a dark little chuckle. "Once I've had my fun with her that is. I wonder what she's hiding under that cute little dress of hers. Whatever it is. It's pink."   
  
Yusuke gave a low growl, which caused Torrin to give another soft chuckle. "Shut the hell up stop talking about her like that!!!" Said Yusuke, trying his best to get at Torrin's throat. Hiei was trying his best to hold Yusuke back, even though he wanted like hell just to let him go. Torrin moved forward just enough to let himself get hit by one of Yusuke stray punches.  
  
Torrin gave a small gasp and held his face where he had gotten hit. "Whatever was that for?" Said Torrin feigned innocence laying heavy in his voice.  
  
"Oh Yusuke why do you have to be such a creep." Said Keiko walking over to the seemingly wounded Torrin, and looking at his face with concern.  
  
"He started it." Yusuke shouted as he pointed at Torrin.  
  
"If it's a crime to compliment a young onna on her taste in clothes, then I'm guilty." Said Torrin sweetly.  
  
"He was talking about what was under your dress. HE SAID YOU WERE WEARING PINK UNDERWEAR!!!!" Yusuke shouted all eyes turned to him and, the very red, very embarrassed/angry Keiko.   
  
The last thing Yusuke saw was Keiko raising her hand. Yusuke flew about ten feet before landing at the door the Kuwabara had just walked in.   
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Said Kuwabara looking down at the twitching form of Yusuke sprawled out at his feet.  
  
"Yusuke made a rather stupid comment." Said Genkai, not fully believing that Torrin was without blame.  
  
"You are as kind as you are beautiful." Said Torrin sweetly to Keiko taking her hands in his own. He turned to where Yusuke was sprawled out to make sure that he was watching. Yusuke was indeed watching and getting angrier by the second. "Any man who has the fortune of receiving your love, would truly be lucky." Said Torrin letting go of Keiko's hands.  
  
Keiko blushed putting her hands on her face. She turned away from Torrin. Torrin gave a small laugh "Well I guess I'd better get out of the way here." said Torrin leaving the kitchen. When he turned away from Keiko he wore a smug smirk on his face. Kuwabara just stared dumbly while Yusuke glared. "I think I'll be seeing what's really under your little girlfriends dress in no time." Snapped Torrin rather arrogantly.  
  
"Not when she sees how big an asshole you are." retorted Yusuke angrily.  
  
"She won't know until I've had her."  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" Shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Hold on Urameshi." Said Kuwabara holding Yusuke back. "We can't kill him remember? We gotta protect this guy even. If he is a jerk."  
  
"Yes, so you'd better watch yourself. Besides I don't intend to get beaten up by such a pathetic little fighter." Yusuke's eye twitched at this remark.  
  
"You really enjoy the prospect of being killed don't you?" Said Hiei looking at Torrin.  
  
Torrin sat down. "Are you trying to threaten me Insect, cause you aren't very intimidating."  
  
"Hn," Said Hiei his hand moving toward his katana.   
  
"You know." said Torrin stretching out his legs. "If you were a few inches taller I might even be considered short." Said Torrin mockingly, and for no other reason than to see just how angry Hiei would get. Hiei gave a low growl but didn't say anything.   
  
The sound of a door sliding open caught the attention of the four young men. They saw Kurama enter the temple with and a young woman, that had sea green hair. Both of them were each carrying bags. Not too much later another young woman entered the temple, she wobbled in looking tired and a little confused.   
  
"Ha ha now I can really have some fun." Said Torrin with a toothy grin that looked particularly evil.  
  
Kurama set the bags he was carrying down and walked over to the stumbling girl. "Please leave." He pleaded with her.  
  
"Oh no way." Said the girl sounding startlingly coherent though the way she stumbled about seem to suggest otherwise. "This is the last time you're gonna ditch me SHUICHI MINAMINO!! I didn't bust my ass following you and your girlfriend here for nothing." Said the young woman she pointed at Kurama, then at Yukina. By now Kurama had garnered quite a bit of unwanted attention from everyone, as he tried his best to shoo, the girl out the door. "I know where you live." Said the young women as Kurama closed the door on her.   
  
"We'll talk later." Kurama whispered before completely shutting the girl out.  
  
"Who on earth was that?" Said Hiei giving a confused look at Kurama.  
  
"Just a friend from school."   
  
"Really?" Said Yusuke rather skeptically.  
  
"Yukina." Said Kuwabara happily getting to his feet. "Yukina, Yukina, Yukina, Yukina, Yukina." Kuwabara chanted happily as he bounded over to where Yukina stood.  
  
"Hello Kazuma." Said Yukina sweetly noticing the enraptured teen coming toward her only to be pushed out of the way by Torrin.  
  
"Hello my dear. I am The magnificent Torrin Ravencroth, but a creature as sweet and stunning as you can just call me Torrin. Yukina looked a little confused but nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hello Torrin."   
  
Kuwabara looked crushed as Torrin put his arm on Yukina's shoulder. Hiei just became livid. He could already see the disgusting thoughts rushing through Torrin's head. His hand instinctively clutched his katana tightly.  
  
"So your name is Yukina, the name suits you. It sounds as sweet as you seem." Said Torrin he flashed a smile.  
  
"Uh. I must help the others in the kitchen."  
  
"I understand." Said Torrin in his oh so charming way. "I do hope to see more of you sweet Yukina." Yukina nodded and smiled, then went to the kitchen.  
  
"That's two." Said Torrin looking rather proud. "Maybe I'll start a collection, onnas are so easily charmed."   
  
"Hey you what's that about? Yukina's my girl." Said Kuwabara in a whiny sounding voice.   
  
"Of course she is, I just want to borrow her for a night. Then we'll see if she still wants you in the morning." Said Torrin. Kuwabara quacked with anger. "Calm down repugnant faced baka, your temper is showing."  
  
"Wha? Where?" Said Kuwabara looking himself over.  
  
"Baka." Hiei retorted feeling embarrassed just to know Kuwabara at the moment.  
  
"Princess, long time no see." Said Torrin finally bringing his attention back to his favorite torture victim.   
  
Kurama rolled his eyes, "Just when I was beginning to feel left out." Said Kurama dryly.  
  
"What did you really think I could forget about you. You're a vision of loveliness, a stunning creature."   
  
"I'm a guy." Said Kurama.  
  
"Really, now how do you expect me to believe that." Said Torrin he walked up to Kurama and took bit of Kurama hair in his hands. "You got this beautiful red hair those lovely eyes and…" Torrin had his arm on Kurama's shoulder at this point and his hand slide down to where Kurama's nonexistent bust. Torrin groped about a bit. Kurama just became very red in the face.  
  
"Princess, your as flat as a board. Oh well. You've still got that beautiful face said Torrin taking Kurama's chin in his hand. Kurama batted Torrin's hand away. And moved out of Torrin reach blushing and completely humiliated   
  
"Did he just feel up Kurama?" Asked Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded then broke out into laughter. Kuwabara's laughter was then heard. Hiei despite the fact that he hated it when Torrin picked on Kurama Hiei was having trouble trying to hide his own amusement.  
  
"I pray that this mission will be over soon." Said Kurama quietly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: You've gotta feel bad for Kurama. Why do you pick on him so much Torrin  
  
Torrin: The Princess is just an easy target, and don't even get me started on the insect and the oaf.  
  
Who: People want you dead can't you try and be nice.  
  
Torrin: I'm sorry, Who I have been quite rude haven't I? (walks up to Who) My dear sweet onna do you think that you can forgive me (Takes Who's hand and stares into her eyes) Please. (evil smile) Virgin. (Pulls Who in close and tries to kiss her. End up getting his… uh pride hurt.)  
  
Who: You Torrin Are a first class one of a kind grade A JERK!!! 


	4. Escape

(Torrin's Word)  
  
Who: Torrin's actually gonna apologize. That's amazing. No lie he wants to…  
  
Torrin: (dryly) May I speak now Virgin.  
  
Who: (looks at him suspiciously) Hmm I don't know now you're too eager I don't want you to do this  
  
Torrin: I Own you and I say I get to do this, (suggestive voice) unless.  
  
Who: Fine. (mumbles) But someone is gonna really hurt you if you say something they don't like. Oh yeah I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Torrin: Virgin you're wasting my space.  
  
Who: (sarcastically) Sorry.  
  
Torrin: Okay let me start off by saying. The Princess practically begs to be made fun of why she wants to be a guy is beyond me probably, because her chest is so flat.  
  
Who: Don't say things like that you're supposed to do an apology.  
  
Torrin: I'm getting to it Virgin.   
  
Who: The Views of Torrin don't, I mean seriously, don't reflect the view of this authoress, at all so if he says something off. Don't blame me, he's like that. I think he likes death threats.  
  
Torrin: (Looking at Who) Anyways the insect, obviously likes the Princess and won't admit to it. And the other two well they're just irritatingly pathetic. Especially the big stupid one, definitely a lack of gray matter there. Anyways I have to apologize so I'm sorry that the insect and the Princess are such easy targets for me. There. (smiles in satisfaction)   
  
Who: You want to die don't you? (shakes head) You've got a death wish.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hour finally came, when Torrin had to be shoved back into his room. Just to keep Hiei from ripping Torrin apart. Once again locked away in the room, Torrin began his ritual of trying to escape. Outside the door Yusuke and the others basically stood around listening.  
  
"How disappointing." Torrin groaned, it was loud enough for the four exhausted spirit detectives to here. "I thought this was protective custody not prison." Shouted Torrin to his audience, still banging on the door.  
  
"Yeah well it won't be too protective for long." Droned Yusuke leaning on the wall next to the door of Torrin's room. "When this is over, he's dead." Said Yusuke he gave a hateful glare in the direction of Torrin's door. Hiei gave a small nod in agreement, as his mind drifted in thoughts of how he could make Torrin's last moments. Torturously painful, then a small smirk swept across his face.   
  
Pacifier breath better get off his ass and find that damn demon." Yusuke grumbled finally moving away from Torrin's door.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. Torrin's arrival has been trying on all of us." Said Kurama coolly. (A/N. how he stays so calm is a mystery to me. I'd kill Torrin if I could.) Yusuke looked at Kurama, then slowly took in a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, right as usual Kurama."   
  
"I would've killed the for calling me a girl." Said Kuwabara looking at Kurama there was a bit of awe in his voice.   
  
"Yeah like you ever have to worry about that." Teased Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi, humph" Said Kuwabara he crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck out his lower lip, giving a rather pouty look. Kuwabara lowered his head. "Anyway I don't know how you can put up with the guy." Said Kuwabara he raised his head and looked back up at Kurama.  
  
"It isn't easy." Said Kurama sounding as cool and collected as always.  
  
"Hn, well you may be able to tolerate that baka, but I intend kill him, even if I have to do it during the mission. Consequence is of no matter." Said Hiei in a very dark, cold, and yet surprisingly emotionless voice. The absence of emotion is what made the threat so believable, and what made those words so frightening.   
  
"Get in line." Said Yusuke. Hiei looked at Yusuke and Yusuke looked at Hiei, an argument on who would get the first crack at Torrin was defiantly about to erupt. Yusuke Kuwabara, and Hiei were now all looking at each other with murder in their eyes. Kurama staying out of the argument, looked over at Torrin's door. For a moment all seemed fine Kurama was about to turn away, but then he became concerned.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Asked Kurama, suspiciously eyeing Torrin's door. He furrowed his brow a bit. The others turned to face Kurama.  
  
"I don't hear nothing'" Said Kuwabara he looked from Kurama to the door and then back again.   
  
"That is precisely the problem." Said Kurama he narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the door to Torrin's room.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Yusuke, sounding a little agitated but Kurama's lack of information, as to why silence would scare him.  
  
" For the past half hour, Torrin has been banging on the door. Why now, would he so suddenly just stop?" Said Kurama finally pulling his eyes away from the door, having already made his point that trouble was brewing.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke each looked at he door, still not sure why Kurama seemed so upset by the silence. "Uh, maybe he knocked himself out or got tired." Said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama shook his head, " I honestly doubt that." Said Kurama, which sent Yusuke racing to Torrin's door. Yusuke quickly drew the door open reveling an empty room. The four detectives filed into the room, and began looking around. There was no sign of a struggle or of an intruder for that matter. There was however a large hole carved into the that lead outside. The hole had been neatly cut in the shape of an archway.  
  
There was a piece of paper lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Yusuke quickly snatched it up and read it. His demeanor changed once his eyes skimmed over the paper. Everyone suspected the worse at the moment they looked at the expression on Yusuke's face.  
  
"He is so dead." Grumble Yusuke, after a moment, his voice was tight with agitation, and he was shaking with anger. Yusuke moved the paper from his face and looked at the doorway carved into the wall. Balling his hand into a fist, and crumpling the paper in his hand as he did so Yusuke let of a loud growl.  
  
"What is it Urameshi?" Inquired Kuwabara, looking down at the now crumpled paper in Yusuke's hand.  
  
"That asshole just ran off." Shouted Yusuke recovering his voice enough to shout. "He knows that he being chased by some demon and he ran off. When I find him I'm gonna kill him." Said Yusuke in a point blank tone, making a brisk angry trek to the freshly made door of Torrin's room.   
  
"Let's just find him first." Said Kurama putting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke stopped walking allowing the others to catch up. They all stood outside now, with a relenting sigh from Yusuke they all started to walk down the stairs away from Genkai's temple.  
  
"Perfect just how I wanted to spend my night, chasing down some second rate demon." Said Hiei after the four detectives had searched about for Torrin for a bit. With no clues or leads it was a bit difficult, especially since none of the boys really wanted to locate the rogue demon.  
  
"I'm tired I can we stop I don't eve even want to look for him." Whined Kuwabara over Yusuke's shoulder. "He's mean and he calls me dumb and ugly, and he's trying to steal Yukina from me. Can't we just let him stay out here?"   
  
"No dumbass." Said Yusuke shooting Kuwabara a very irritated look. "Cause if that Gladamuse guy finds him there's no telling what could happen." Yusuke said his voice sounded stern and solemn, as if he were in thought as he spoke. "Besides I'm not gonna let the world end because of your stupid crush." Continued Yusuke, the solemn tone of deep thought turned into an aggravated shout. It made Yusuke sound more crany than serious.  
  
"It's not a crush. I'm in love and I'm gonna marry Yukina. And we'll live happily ever after." Said Kuwabara in a matter-of-factly tone, the was comparable to that of a five year old. He even stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well that delusion is all well and good, but I think you should try to stick to reality." Said Hiei snidely looking at Kuwabara. After a moment or two of silence and staring at Hiei with a confused look on his face Kuwabara finally realized that he'd been insulted.   
  
"Hey!!! Yukina does love me. That's real" Said Kuwabara pointing at himself with his thumb.   
  
"Right, who's reality are you living in?" Said Hiei, looking at the face of anger that Kuwabara wore. Hiei gave a smug little smirk of satisfaction, upon seeing Kuwabara angry.   
  
"Alright Shrimp, let's go. Right here." Said Kuwabara pointing at the ground. Kuwabara raised his fist and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"There are more important matters to deal with, other than your pride Kuwabara." Said Kurama giving Kuwabara a rather stern look. "We still must find Torrin." Kuwabara put down his fist and pouted again.  
  
"Well he started it." Kuwabara whined.  
  
"So where do you think he went?" Asked Yusuke finally getting the group back on the subject of the rogue demon, Torrin.  
  
Kurama gave a small shrug. "Where would you go, if you were a demon an the prowl just looking for some form of entertainment?" Asked Kurama in more of a rhetorical sense than anything. But, in no time the four spirit detective were standing outside of a bar/club. (A/N. where would Yusuke hang out?)  
  
"I meant that rhetorically." Said Kurama looking at Yusuke sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"I know." Said Yusuke rather nonchalantly. "But hey it couldn't hurt to look here, he might have actually come." Said Yusuke, sounding all too eager to enter the building.  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke with a raised eyebrow, for a moment, before pensively raising his eyes to the sky. Kurama then looked back at Yusuke and gave a soft smile nodding his head as he did. "It would seem that in that, respect you and Torrin do share a similarity."   
  
"What!?!" Said Yusuke in a very shocked in defensive tone. "Hey what's supposed to mean Kurama?" Said Yusuke looking at the red head. Kurama didn't say a word just started walking making his way toward the building. Hiei and Kuwabara followed leaving Yusuke standing alone, confused, and angry.  
  
"Hey get back here. What do you mean." Shouted Yusuke. "humph" said Yusuke in a defeated tone. "I'm nothing like that asshole." Grumbled Yusuke as he stomped off slowly following the others.  
  
(A/N. Not much Torrin in this chapter well at least Hiei and Kurama got a reprieve from him for a little bit.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Who: Okay for the first time ever I'm gonna respond to reviews.  
  
Torrin: That's good lets see how popular I am.  
  
Who: Not very Hakudoshi-chan Yukina, sweet and innocent as she is doesn't even know that Torrin is trying to put the moves in her, and that girl you'll see her later maybe.  
  
Torrin: This one's mine Pai927 Go ahead and try. You too Rose Whip Lash I'll take you both on. Huh? Oh you want some of this too blue pixie dusr you'll all fall at my feet.  
  
Who: He doesn't really mean that. Nc Vc I'm glad you like. Clow Angel, what can I say it is pretty funny to watch even if Hiei will kills me later. Nienna Whitethorn I'll put her in somewhere Torrin does need a butt kicking.  
  
Torrin: Right, again I'd like to see 'em try. FluffysBijin05 what type of name is that.  
  
Who: Don't insult the reviewer, more than you already have that is. Thanks you FluffysBijin05   
  
Torrin: Shishi's-lover, I'd rather there be a Torrin's-lover.  
  
Who: Would you stop I don't need your help with this. Thank you sillyningengirl you're not a bad writer yourself.   
  
Torrin: FireNeko this is a good review. I'd like to meet you too (wink wink)   
  
Who: Please don't hit on the reviewers.  
  
Torrin: I can't help it if she wants me.  
  
Who: (sigh) You're hopeless. (shakes head) Youko/Kurama's Rose thank you for reading I'm glad you like it. Kitsune Kit I'd like to bring Youko out to knock some sense into Torrin too, but well he and Torrin might just get along. I don't know to much about Youko's integrity. I do know Kurama's a gentlemen, but I haven't really heard comments like that about Youko, though I'd probably like having him around more he probably wouldn't call me Virgin.   
  
Torrin: I wouldn't call you Virgin either all I need is for a few moments of your cooperation   
  
Who: That's never gonna happen.   
  
Torrin: (looks at review) Karasu? (Who whispers something in his ear) O.O What? No freaking way that's sick I'm not that bad.  
  
Who: Serves you right that rosekitsune would think you're like Karasu being so mean to Kurama. Feeling him up  
  
Torrin: (laughs) Yes that was funny. Person, potential eh, for what exactly. Will I enjoy it.  
  
Who: I'm never letting you respond to reviews again Torrin 


	5. Night Out

Torrin: Another chapter so soon what's the rush Virgin.  
  
Who: (looks at Torrin) One can only imagine.  
  
Torrin: What you think that by finishing this story off you can get rid of me? Remember I said until I get bored with you. You turned out to be very entertaining.   
  
Who: O.O   
  
Torrin: Yes I'm surprised too.   
  
Who: Let's just get this over with. (groan) I can't believe I'm doing this again. Oh due to the alarming number of reviews I can only respond to so many. But thank you all for reviewing   
  
Torrin: Can I start now Virgin?   
  
Who: I'd rather you didn't  
  
Torrin: Well, first of all I know for a fact that you weak onna reviewers would never be able to overcome me how weak do you think I am so I shall do as I please.   
  
Who: (Shakes head) I see a lynch mob in your future Torrin  
  
Torrin: PyslightlySycoh, there is nothing disturbing about me. And I am nothing like this Karasu freak I continue to hear about.  
  
Who: (wryly) Yeah Karasu didn't call Kurama Princess.  
  
Torrin: Hoshi, I happen to be a skeptic I go on what I see and when I look at the Princess (emphasis on Princess) I see a pretty lit… (mouth is covered by Who's hand)  
  
Who: (nervous laugh) Um. ExtremelyEvilKitty, despite the fact that you're totally right, I don't think that I could get Kurama to just drop his pants. It'd be an awkward thing to ask him to d… Ew (moves hand from Torrin's mouth and looks at it with disgust.)  
  
Torrin: Did anyone ever tell you how sweet you taste Virgin?  
  
Who: (still disgusted) No one ever licked me before (look at hand again) That's just gross. Oh sorry Demon Yuki I can't do anything about Torrin he is what he is.  
  
Torrin: Perhaps this Demon Yuki would like to be a part of my collection of delicious onnas.  
  
Who: (Shakes head) Maybe I could get Kurama to change into Youko and kill Torrin. after all Youko changes back to Kurama. Torrin's Torrin twenty four seven  
  
Torrin: So you do hate me as the little FireNeko said you. By the way I believe you and I should meet my precious FireNeko, your bed or mine.  
  
Who: Torrin would you at least try to be somewhat I don't know non vulgar. And I don't hate Torrin, I just don' t like how he can be.   
  
Torrin: Virgin you've wanted me all this time.  
  
Who: Sometimes you're very diluted Torrin.  
  
Torrin: Virgin you have some very strange readers.  
  
Who: strange or not they're really great for reading my stories. (smiles)   
  
Torrin: Hello (looks at Who) So you've seen what the Princess has "down there" you're not as innocent as I thought, Virgin.  
  
Who: O.O WHAT !?! I haven't even seen the guy totally shirtless, I have no Idea what his got "down there." But I do know he is a guy.  
  
Torrin: Virgin, how would you know if you've never really seen?  
  
Who: (nervous smile and clearly uncomfortable with the subject) Because he just is. Okay?  
  
Torrin: Really how can you know if you haven't seen or fel…  
  
Who: Not another word Torrin. Not on that subject. Not in this story.  
  
Torrin: (Smiles) My Virgin doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she does enjoy your reviews.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night Out   
  
There was a bit of trouble getting into the building, but upon entering the club/bar, the four spirit detectives split up, on Yusuke's request.  
  
"Yeah we should separate that means the search will be a lot quicker.  
  
"Sure" Said Kurama in a suspicious tone rolling his eyes.   
  
"What?" It's not like I'm gonna get drunk or something." Said Yusuke in an effort to plead his case."  
  
"See that you don't detective, We'll have enough trouble finding that second rate demon without you being a useless drunken lump." Said Hiei then he walked off.  
  
Right, okay well since Hiei going that way." Yusuke pointed in the direction that Hiei walked off in. " You can check the back, Kurama." Kuwabara you look over there." Yusuke pointed to a random corner in the building. "And I'll check the bar." Said Yusuke pointing to himself as he referred to himself. Yusuke then grinned.  
  
"That will never work Yusuke." Said Kurama's voice in Yusuke's ear making Yusuke smile quickly fade.  
  
"Fine." Huffed Yusuke, "I'll check the back you can check the bar, mister too good to get drunk on a school night."  
  
"Just try and be a little responsible Yusuke." Begged Kurama before breaking away from the group, to check at the bar. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to their respectable places in order to search. It appeared that Yusuke and Torrin did share something in common as he happened to be in the bar/club that Yusuke had suggested the detectives search in. (A/N. Merely a coincidence I assure you, Torrin saw some girls go in and had to follow.)   
  
Fortunately for Torrin, he fit well into the club scene for the most part. He was engaged in chatting up a young women blonde that was standing with her back pressed against the wall. She was giving Torrin a rather dry disinterested look.   
  
"So what did you say your name was?" Said Torrin smiling, not really taking the time to try and be charming. The girl rolled her eyes and looked away, letting out a loud sigh as she did.   
  
"Karori." The girl answered rather dryly still sounding very disinterested. She even added a bored yawn.   
  
"If you're tired I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you." Said Torrin, adding to his statement with a very suggestive smile. Karori, turned toward Torrin looking red and insulted. First she gave a soft laugh. Then she balled her hand into a fist and gave Torrin a very rough blow into his abdomen.   
  
Torrin winced doubling over in pain squeezing his eyes closed tightly. A look of pain etched onto his face. Torrin wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I guess that's a no." Said Torrin in a strained voice, as he was still short of breath and in pain.  
  
"No, it's more of a hell no." Said Karori, in an very loud, angry voice. Before she stomped away.   
  
"How disappointing." Groaned Torrin before falling to the floor from the pain. (A/N. Pain for Torrin, and he passed out, yea.) After a while Torrin was able to gather enough strength to scrap himself off of the floor. He rubbed his stomach and took in a deep breath. Then winced in pain. "I had no idea." Torrin drew in a sharp, and labored breath. "Those ningen onnas could be so painful." Torrin straightened up and noticed all the eyes on him he just chuckled shrugging under the weight of the stares.   
  
Torrin sighed and quickly got over his rejection. Once he'd fully recovered he was back to his old tricks and he began surveying the room for a more docile prey. Torrin's eyes scanned to room sweeping the scope looking for unsuspecting victims. "Hello." Said Torrin his voice clearly displaying interest as he neared the bar. Torrin walked up behind a rather tall red head. That seemed to be looking around for something.  
  
"You know even without being able to see your face I can tell that you are a most enchanting vision." Said Torrin his voice was soft and seductive, yet loud enough to be heard by the red head.   
  
Kurama groaned as Torrin's words entered his ears. Then he could feel Torrin getting ever closer to him. Kurama squeezed his eyes closed tightly summoning up every ounce of his strength to keep from loosing his cool. Torrin put his hand on Kurama's shoulder causing the young man to shudder in agitation.   
  
"So what does a beau…" Torrin leaned over closer to Kurama's face and was struck with a sudden realization, as he gazed at Kurama's angry green eyes. "Princess!?" Said Torrin a little shocked before the familiar devious smirk settled on his face. Kurama's head drooped he'd almost wished it had been a stranger with bad eyes.  
  
"Well, were you worried about me?" Said Torrin in a mocking tone. "Or do you always come to places like this?" Torrin's voice became low and mischievous as he spoke into Kurama ear.   
  
Kurama turned around. "I'm not particularly happy to see you, but I'm a bit relieved. Let we'll find the others and then we will leave."  
  
"Why don't we just go alone. It would be more fun that way." Torrin grinned and let his words sink into Kurama's ears. Kurama shook his head, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I strongly doubt that." Said Kurama tension mounting in his voice as he spoke.   
  
"Oh come on Princess, is would it be your first time?" Said Torrin. Kurama eyes went wide as he flushed from embarrassment. "So that's it. How could someone so beautiful… Unless were you planning on saving yourself for the Insect?" Out of sheer shock Kurama chocked on his own breath, he looked at Torrin with rage filled eyes shaking his head.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed Princess, though…" Said Torrin "I do fail to see why you are so impressed with such a pathetic little…" Torrin looked over at Kurama who had burried his face in his hands.   
  
"Please." Said Kurama the anger apparent in his voice. "Try to accept the fact that I am a male, and that my relationship with Hiei is platonic."  
  
"I see. So you prefer onnas?" Said Torrin rather pensively.   
  
"No." Said Kurama angrily even before he knew what Torrin had said. "Wait, uh.. Yes." Kurama said stumbling around his words wishing he'd never opened his mouth. Kurama could feel himself slipping into a hole. It wasn't that Kurama cared what Torrin thought it was just the fact that Torrin had a way of saying things in just the way to irk someone.  
  
"I understand." Torrin nodded, and Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow. (A/N. Torrin has got a filthy, filthy mind.) Kurama cast a suspicious glance toward Torrin who had taken a very far off look as if he were thinking.   
  
"I don't think you do" Said Kurama looking at him suspiciously.   
  
"Princess. It's okay that you're… what do you ningens call it?" Torrin looked off as if he would find the word floating in the air.   
  
Torrin smiled, and Kurama began to feel sick to his stomach. He knew what was coming but he still couldn't prepare himself for it. "Bi curious." Said Torrin, looking at Kurama, who was now about as red as his hair. Kurama had this deer in the headlights face, as several of the club goers turned around on catching that part of the conversation. Closing his eyes Kurama wished he could disappear from view. "Please let this be a nightmare." Mumbled Kurama too himself with his hand covering his face.   
  
When Kurama opened his eyes he was welcomed by a sea of, well let just say questionable faces and women, and yes men cast little glances his way. Somehow Torrin had found a way to disappear into the crowd. Kurama groaned and expected it to be a long night hoping that Yusuke Kuwabara or Hiei would fair better at getting a hold of Torrin.  
  
"Hn, So the second rate demon found some groupies." (A/N. Would Hiei say groupies. No? Yes? Maybe? Can't say but he says it here so blah.) Said Hiei to himself when he spotted Torrin charming a few young women. (A/N. Yes he can be charming he usually chooses not to be why? I don't know?)  
  
"I must say this is most wonderful. Surrounded by you lovely young women." Said Torrin triumphantly raising his arms.   
  
The events to this encounter played out quickly enough. Even before Torrin noticed Hiei's presence, Hiei had cracked Torrin on the back of the head with his katana. Before Torrin passed out he uttered words of disappointment then fell onto his face. There were screams and panicking talking of a sword wielding maniac. Which tipped off the other three spirit detectives. The four joined up outside the building leaving basically undetected in the uproar.  
  
"Damnit Hiei. You think you could've been a little more subtle."  
  
"Yeah, what Urameshi said. And why'd ya have to go and knock him out." Said Kuwabara dragging Torrin's limp body behind him with the help of Kurama. "Sheeh. This guy weighs a ton." Kuwabara shifted Torrin's weight on his shoulders.  
  
"It's better than having to hear that mouth of his." Hiei shot a glare toward the unconscious Torrin.   
  
Kurama sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. His eyes fell onto his watch it had grown later than he had expected.   
  
"Do you three think that you'll be able to handle getting him to Genkai's Temple without me." Said Kurama ever so politely. "It's already grown quite late and…"  
  
"Yeah, sure we got it." said Yusuke. "I mean he's unconscious, he can't be that much trouble now. Stupid asshole." Mumbled Yusuke looking at Torrin, as Kurama parted ways with the rest of the group.  
  
"Princess. Princess." Came to Kurama's ears Kurama groaned a bit turning over in his bed.  
  
"Not another nightmare." grumbled Kurama.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not a dream."   
  
Kurama shoot up in his bed and his eyes began scanning his room.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: (looking hatefully at Torrin) I'm really tired of being alone with you.  
  
Torrin: Oh I'd almost forgotten, we're alone together. (suggestive glance) Have I told you how appealing you are right now? (Slowly advances on Who)  
  
Who: (moving) A cold shower will fix that. (nervous laugh)  
  
Hiei: (out of nowhere and very P.O. looks around) What am I doing here?  
  
Who: (runs into Hiei's arms) Save me  
  
Hiei: O.O (Trying to prying Who off of him) Get off of me onna.  
  
Torrin: (sigh) How Disappointing. Did you really have to interrupt, insect?  
  
Hiei: You act like I wanted to. Take the baka onna. (pushes Who into Torrin's arms)  
  
Who: (In Torrin's arms) Hiei, WHY!?!  
  
Torrin: Don't worry Virgin, I'll be gentle. (carries Who away)  
  
Who: Hiei stop him!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, I'm not taking orders from you  
  
Who: Don't you care about my…uh…er… me  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Who: Help help help help help help (holding onto doorframe as Torrin is trying to pull her away into another room.) Why couldn't I get Kurama?   
  
Torrin: Come on now, soon to be former Virgin.  
  
Who: O.O HIEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pulled into the room, door closes behind her.) 


	6. Surveillance

Who: (Huddled in a corner on the in a room alone with an amorous Torrin) VIOLATED… (falls to the ground) I feel so dirty.   
  
Torrin: (slowly toward Who) I haven't even touched you. (Pauses and gives devious smile) Yet.  
  
Who: (holds up hands protectively) I'll scream rape.   
  
Torrin: (stops in the middle of the room) Go ahead. The insect won't save you and there's no one else here.  
  
Who: Don't you have any shame? people are reading.  
  
Torrin: I don't mind at all. (Smiles wider. As he pins Who in the corner and moves in to kiss her)  
  
Who: (whines) But I wanted to enjoy my first kiss. (closes eyes tightly, expects the worse nothing. Opens one eye slowly then opens the other, realizes Torrin was knocked out. Sighs in relief.) That was close. (Sees a can of soda lying on the floor.) Sweet Matter materialization. (leaves the room sees Hiei leaning against the wall) YOU LITTLE JERK. Were you really gonna just let him violate me?  
  
Torrin: (Walks out of the room holding a can of soda that hit him on the head. Sigh) So close Virgin you should have just relaxed and…  
  
Who: Say , try to enjoy it and I release you into the custody of my reviewers. You know, the angry ones.  
  
Torrin: How disappointing. Well you can't possibly stay alert forever.  
  
Who: (looks at Hiei) You were really just gonna stand there. Do you care about my, uh…er…um integrity.  
  
Hiei: Your (slight pause) integrity isn't my concern (get offs the wall)  
  
Who: (looks sad) Hiei that hurts. I don't want Torrin calling me (shudder) Former Virgin.   
  
Hiei: The onna does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and therefore she doesn't own me. So I don't have to listen to her. (leaves)  
  
Torrin: Did anyone else feel a chill? Virgin let's share body heat so I can get warm.  
  
Who: Get Away!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(I just wanted to apologize for any out of characterness so I'm sorry. Oh yeah sorry I couldn't update earlier blame the evil staff.)

Surveillance   
  
Kurama's eyes flew open, and met with a pair of dark blue, as Torrin hovered just over his face. Kurama let out a surprised gasp scooting back away from Torrin.   
  
"Morning Princess. Sleep well?" Asked Torrin looking at Kurama with a large grin on his face. Kurama scrunched up until his back touched his head. Torrin gave a soft chuckle as he moved away from Kurama's bed.

"Don't worry Princess I was a complete gentlemn." Said Torrin. Kurama quivered just a little at the resently made statement. Kurama rubbed his eyes hoping that despite certain warnings he was dreaming. Once Kurama was satisfied that he was indeed awake, he groaned. Kurama felt a little uncertain whether Torrin was telling the truth, and wondered just how much of a gentleman that Torrin had been. Kurama suspected that Torrin, hadn't done anything, judging by his unchanged attitude toward him. Still he had to wonder just how good that actually would be.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, after taking a deep breath.  
  
"I came to learn Princess." Said Torrin his smirk changed into a large grin.  
  
Kurama, raised his eyebrow, uncertain what Torrin had meant, until he realized that Torrin was wearing a magenta uniform that was identical to his own. Kurama also noticed that where Torrin's wing would have been was a small leather school bag. Kurama's eyes widened a bit as he wondered what he was supposed to do with Torrin in school. A few images shot into Kurama's head and none of them were very good.  
  
"What, but. Why?" Said Kurama trying to shake away the bad images.  
  
"Because after my little disappearing act, it was decided that one of you would have to keep a close eye on me. You were just lucky enough to get me for the day." Said Torrin snidely. A smile on his face showed that he was defiantly enjoying the turn of events. He sat on the edge of Kurama's bed, looked toward him and began to regale the red head with the tale of how he ended up in his room.   
  
(Last Night)  
  
Torrin groaned lightly as he woke up to find himself draped over Kuwabara's shoulders. "My head." Said Torrin touching the back of his head, he winced in pain. "Where are all my beautiful onnas." Continued Torrin as he looked about. At this point Kuwabara has let Torrin slide onto the ground so that he's standing on his own two feet.  
  
"So you're finally awake." Said Yusuke, a definite hint of irritation in his voice as he looked at Torrin, who was dusting himself off.  
  
"Aw, my capture, how wonderful to see you again."   
  
"Yeah I'll bet." Yusuke practically growled, before walking up to Torrin and pushing him to the ground. " You've been on my bad side since the first time I met you. And in case you didn't know I'm not the type of person that you want to piss off."  
  
"Oh big words." Said Torrin getting off the floor and dusting himself off. "But can you back them up."   
  
"I'll let you see first hand!" Shouted Yusuke about ready to storm over to Torrin.   
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara said taking a firm grasp of Yusuke's shirt to try and stop him, but was basically being dragged along. Hiei, however didn't make a motion to stop the ensuing fight.  
  
Yusuke grabbed Torrin's vest and looked hatefully into Torrin's defiant eyes. Torrin's smirked, "Do your worst. I don't think you could do a thing to faze me."  
  
"Wanna bet." Was Yusuke's response as he drew his arm back. The letting his hand snap forward, setting a collsion course with Torrin's face, ready to wipe away his arrogant little smile. Only to be stopped by Kuwabara, who held back Yusuke's hand.  
  
"Hey Urameshi I know you want to kill him. But we can't. Remember?" Said Kuwabara he shot a glare toward Torrin.   
  
"Oh." Said Yusuke, sounding most livid, as he shook his head. "I'm not gonna kill him." Said Yusuke he sent a glance toward Kuwabara. "I'm gonna beat him to within an inch of his life than I'm gonna annihilate him."  
  
"Try it, I dare." Said Torrin. Which caused Yusuke to growl and pull his arm out of Kuwabara's grip  
  
"Hey shut up I'm trying to save you here." Said Kuwabara unhappy that his efforts to try and play the mediator, were failing. "Hey help me out shorty." Said Kuwabara looking back toward Hiei.  
  
"Hn, Why?" Said Hiei shifting his arms, as he looked at the other. "For once, I actually want the detective to succeed, when he doesn't have to." Hiei let his arms rest comfortably folded over his chest, smirking he continued to watch what was happening.   
  
Before any real violence could break out between the four young men, a figure covered by a heavy cloak dropped down from the sky on an oar. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei knew who it was instantly. Yusuke quickly let go of Torrin's vest, while Kuwabara let go of Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Hey Boton what with the getup." Said Yusuke as the person stepped to the ground.  
  
"I'm not Boton." Said the figure raising their arms, and waving their hands in front of themselves wildly. The voice was muffled but it still it could definitely but identified as Boton.   
  
"You're defiantly the blue haired beauty from before." Said Torrin smiling. "You're not fooling me."   
  
"Thanks Yusuke." Muttered Botan she removed the hood from her face and fanned herself.  
  
"My aren't we looking lovely" Said Torrin moving forward toward Botan.   
  
"Bawwh!" Exclaimed Botan moved back holding up her arms protectively.  
  
"Heel boy." Said Yusuke he glared at Torrin. Torrin didn't back down but he didn't move any closer, to Botan either. Yusuke pushed Torrin back some and the three detectives stood in front of Botan, making a rather effective barrier between Botan and Torrin.  
  
"How disappointing." Groaned Torrin to himself turning his back to the others.   
  
"So what's happening did the toddler find out anything about Gladamus?" His voice seemed skeptical and anxious at the same time.   
  
Botan shook her head. "Not much oh but he does want to talk to you fou… Hey where's Kurama?" Said Botan finally noticing he was absent from the group.  
  
"He had to skip out early, probably had some homework to finish or something. So what does pacifier breath want now?"   
  
"You can ask him yourself." Botan pulled out something that looked remarkably like a laptop and held it open for the three detectives to see.   
  
On the screen there was a somewhat ticked off Koenma. "What are you four doing?!" Shouted Koenma. "You can't just let him," Koenma pointed toward Torrin, from the two-dimensional screen, "go running about as he pleases. Gladamus has spies everywhere. Supposing he should get caught!!"   
  
"Hey keep your diaper on." Said Yusuke. "He just got away from us that's all. How'd you even find out he escaped?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I found out what matters is that it can never happen again. One of you are going to have to keep twenty four hour surveillance on him. Because I don't want this happening again!!!" The force of Koenma's words even through the computer screen was enough to knock the three detectives off their feet. Botan closed the laptop and looked at the four boys.  
  
"Geez is it me or has Koenma gotten really bitchy lately." Said Yusuke rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.  
  
"Well Yusuke you are supposed to be protecting Torrin. Difficult as he is to deal with, and besides we're not certain how many demons could be spying for Gladamus. Oh, and there's something else, it seems that one of Gladamus' old partners has already escaped. We're still not sure if the escape was Gladamus' doing or not, but from what we could tell the demon had escaped quite a while ago."  
  
"That seems like important information I wish you could've told us sooner." Snarled Yusuke. "Is there anything else we should know?"   
  
"Nope that's it." Said Botan cheerfully, she pulled out her oar and was on her way.  
  
"So, uh Urameshi." Said Kuwabara looking at Yusuke. "Which one of us is gonna get stuck with him?" Kuwabara pointed at the grinning Torrin. Each boy looked at the other.  
  
(Morning)   
  
"And now I'm here. In the words of the very pissed prepubescent prince, you can't have me running the streets." Torrin's smile grew wider. "I think we should take this opportunity to get to know one another better." Said Torrin sliding his hand up Kurama's bed in an effort to reach one of Kurama's legs, which were still scrunched up.  
  
"There is no way. You can't stay here." Said Kurama almost protectively.

"But everything's been settled, and it is really only for today. You can push me off on someone else later if you'd like." Torrin smiled wide looking like he had a secret and was ready to explode. "You know you have a wonderful family, Princess your mother quite a piece of work. A vision, I see where you get it from." Kurama rolled his eyes, a mark of anger flashed within them but disappeared quickly. Kurama sighed, knowing he could do nothing but concede but it was truly going to be a long day. Kurama slipped out of his bed.   
  
"Can this get any worse?" Kurama wondered out loud, to himself noticing Torrin watching him."Would you, at the least behave yourself ?" Kurama was practically begging.   
  
"Sure thing Princess. I mean miss Minamino." Torrin smiled even as he noted Kurama irritation when he walked by.  
  
Kurama made a mental note never to leave the other behind early again. Shaking his head he made his way toward the bathroom, only wonder how things could possibly get any worse.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Who: (Tying Torrin to a chair)   
  
Torrin: Virgin this is interesting what do you have planned?  
  
Who: Get your mind out of the gutter Torrin. I'm doing this because I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier.  
  
Torrin: Your right it should've gone much further.  
  
Who: Just respond to some reviews already.  
  
Torrin: How cruel. I think that delightful onna killerbanana101 is correct when she speaks of how cruel everyone is to me. Do I really deserve all this animosity?   
  
Who: He means that rhetorically, you don't have to answer him.  
  
Torrin: (clears throat) Well I think I deserve a bit more compassion. Starting with you Virgin. Of course I'd be happy just to take the passion.  
  
Hiei: I'd prefer to be able to ripe out your intestines like sailor-z-360 suggested.  
  
Torrin: (looks toward Hiei) Violent aren't we Insect? And when you were so quick to hand the Virgin over to me before  
  
Who: Yeah (looks at Hiei kinda mad) How dare you show your face here. You could've got me…  
  
Torrin: Laid? (smiles evilly)  
  
Hiei: Hn, I came back to (mumbles)   
  
Who: Huh?  
  
Hiei: I came to (voice sounds really forced) apologize. There I owe you nothing now. Baka Virgin onna. (realizes what he said) O.O  
  
Who: You said ningen right? That wasn't a Freudian slip.   
  
Torrin: I'm rubbing off on you insect.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Torrin: (looking at reviews) Corrupting the world one onna at a time. (laughs) But seriously my dear sweet onna, Mrs Lucy there is no need to be ashamed of liking me. There are others you aren't the only one Although I think many of them are in denial.  
  
Hiei: Baka onna liking that second rate…  
  
Who: No insulting the reviewer they fuel this story.  
  
Torrin: Anonymous, in order for this to be Yaoi, there would have to be a male paired with a male. I assume you're talking about the Princess and the insect. But the Princess is no…  
  
Who: Hush Torrin, to settle any minds no there are not pairings in this fic, so for those of you who wanted some there aren't.   
  
Torrin: "wonder down under?"   
  
Who: (shakes head) Don't worry about it   
  
Torrin: But I have to know she wants the Princess to kick me there  
  
Who: There's lots of talk of you getting kicked in a certain area   
  
Hiei: Perhaps I should indulge your readers and kill him.  
  
Torrin: Oh she means "down there" (points downward then laughs) Well no matter what the circumstance it's nice to know they're thi…  
  
Who: No no no we're not going there. No more references to that area none nadda okay.  
  
Torrin: But then how will I find out whether or not the Princess is an onna. Insect the Princess would probably let you see why don't you get me a picture   
  
Hiei: (Starts strangling Torrin)   
  
Who: Well just don't kill him okay Hiei. Please. Well review.


	7. Relative

Torrin: (Still tied up) You're so harsh insect, my neck is going to be sore now  
  
Hiei: I can take care of that by removing it from your body.  
  
Torrin: so violent.  
  
Who: Torrin I swear I think you want to die.  
  
Torrin: Why virgin what ever gave you that idea?  
  
Who: Things you do and say, and think. Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just like writing fan fiction.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N I am like so totally sorry for like the out of characterness.)  
  
Relative  
  
"What a hideous color." Groaned Torrin, complaining about the school uniform. "I guess it only look good on you, because you're so attractive, Princess. Otherwise one would have to wonder what was going through the head of the foolish ningen that thought this up. Ugh." Torrin pulled on the collar of the magenta uniform that he wore, and frowned. "It seems to look worse in the light." Torrin gave another rather disenchanted sneer at the uniform, then looked over at Kurama, who hadn't said a word since the two of them had left his home.  
  
Kurama, wore a strange look of surprise mixed with disgust on his face. Torrin raised an eyebrow and gave Kurama a rather bemused look. Before smiling and taking in a deep breath. "Why so quiet Princess? This wouldn't have anything to do with the kiss?" Asked Torrin with a rather devious look in his eyes. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Of course not." Said Kurama pushing back the image of Torrin kissing his mother, on the lips no less. "It was only my mother." Said Kurama quietly although, it was obvious that that most sarcastic comment was made out of anger.   
  
"It's okay. She thinks it's a custom where I come from. At least I didn't say I was from France." Said Torrin, smiling lightly.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened for a moment as a rather disturbing image flashed in his mind. Kurama shook his head quickly dispelling the image. With a sigh Kurama mumbled something about leaving before breakfast, of course Torrin took the red heads actions for something else entirely.  
  
"There's no need to be jealous Princess. You're still my favorite." Said Torrin giving Kurama a rather toothy grin that made Kurama lower his head and shake it.  
  
The energetic sounds of students filled the air, prompting Kurama to lift his head. A crowd of people passed by Torrin and Kurama. Which only brought Kurama closer to the conclusion that all of this was actually happening, and that Torrin would indeed be spending the day with him. With a light groan Kurama entered the vast school yard with Torrin following him closely.  
  
Naturally Torrin's eyes came to look upon all to the female student, running around in their red and white uniforms. The fact that they were in skirts made it all the better to Torrin. After looking back and forth through the masses of people, Torrin turned toward Kurama, who was wearing a small look of impending doom on his face.  
  
"Princess?" Kurama reluctantly turned to look at Torrin, inwardly cringing as he did so. "Why don't you wear a uniform like all the other young onnas." Having finished his statement Torrin's eyes went back to roaming through the scores of giggling girls. Torrin then began to muse out loud. "Though, I suppose the red would clash with those lovely locks of yours." Said Torrin touching Kurama's hair . Kurama could feel people's eyes upon him and Torrin so he just smiled and tried his best to keep from losing his cool. Sucking in a deep breath, Kurama shot a quick glare at Torrin then ran his own hand through his hair straightening it out.  
  
Torrin, perhaps tired of teasing Kurama, had once again taken to looking around the school once again. Torrin's eyes eventually fell on a tall young women with dark brown hair just below shoulder length, that was tied up into a ponytail.   
  
For some reason Torrin found the girl's features familiar. He just couldn't figure out why. Torrin gave a considering smile as he looked at the girl. "Hm." Said Torrin with a nod just before leaving Kurama's side.  
  
This action went unnoticed to Kurama, as at that moment he had his head down with his hand pressed to his forehead. In fact Kurama had been right in the process of telling Torrin how he'd, once again "mistaken" his gender. "The reason I am not wearing a skirt." Began Kurama he gave a soft sigh before continuing. "Is because…" Kurama looked up and turned to where Torrin had been. To find him gone.  
  
Kurama looked up toward the sky and gave a look that seemed to say, "Why me?" before he brought his head back to its normal position. Kurama knew that Torrin's disappearance was not a good thing, especially if Torrin was actually being spied on. There was a possibility that Torrin's life could be in jeopardy at that very moment. Of course, one had to wonder if Torrin even cared about his own life with the way that he acted.  
  
Kurama became slightly unnerved, at the thought of not being able to find Torrin. While part of him was jumping for joy. Of course neither of the two emotions lasted long when Kurama spotted a figure that was undeniably Torrin, walking around.  
  
Actually Torrin was running, at full speed in fact toward the girl that he had been eyeing earlier. Basically he was planning to stage an "accidental" meeting between the girl and himself.  
  
The girl at the time appeared to be talking on what appeared to be a rather oddly shaped phone. She had her back facing the fast approaching Torrin. "Look out!" Said Torrin, catching the taller girl's attention enough to make her turn around. The girl's eyes widened as now she had no chance of moving out of Torrin's path. The two of their bodies collided and Torrin and the girl fell to the ground. In the end Torrin ended up lying right on top of the girl. One of his legs in between hers. Torrin gave a quick smirk before putting on his most apologetic face.   
  
"Oh, my, excuse me. I'm so sorry." Said Torrin as he raised himself up a bit. Just enough so that his upper body wasn't lying on the girl, he'd ran into.  
  
The girl gave a nervous smile, but secretly rolled her eyes. "It's okay really."   
  
"No." Said Torrin shaking his head, just to emphasize his point. "It was my fault, I'm truly, truly sorry." Torrin offered the girl a rather flirtatious smile and she smiled a bit more.  
  
"Get a room." Came a voice from one of the people that were walking by.  
  
Torrin, made it look as though he was surprised that he was still partially lying on top of the girl. "Oh excuse me." Said Torrin finally removing himself from atop the girl, then he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Really it's fine." Said the girl as she was whisked to her feet and into Torrin's arms. Torrin gave her another flirtatious smile as he looked down toward her face. (A/N. Torrin doesn't waste any time does he?) The girl looked up at Torrin gave a nervous laugh then turned away. Torrin release the girl from his arms still smiling madly. The girl began to dust herself off.   
  
"I really didn't mean to do that." Said Torrin helping the girl dust herself off, which only made her become a little more nervous. "I can be so clumsy at times."  
  
"Yes, but most often times you're just incorrigible." Said Kurama as he pulled Torrin away from the girl by his collar. Torrin turned his head back as far as it would go and looked toward Kurama rather disappointedly.  
  
"Shuichi?" Said the girl, "Is he a friend of yours?" Said The girl she raised her eyebrow.  
  
Kurama stopped pulling Torrin off and turned to look at the girl. "Ami, I didn't realize it was you." Said Kurama. "This is…"   
  
"I'm Torrin. I happen to be a relative of…" Torrin stopped and looked at Kurama, who flinched just a bit as he was already expecting to be called something insulting. "Shuichi's. I'm his…" Torrin paused for a moment giving a moment of consideration to what he'd say next. "His cousin." Said Torrin his voice sounding a little uncertain, but he put on a rather convincing smile to cover that up.  
  
"By marriage." Added Kurama. The girl nodded, without any objection. Then she smiled, a smile that seemed to draw Torrin's suspicion.  
  
"Haven't I seen you before?" Asked Torrin looking at Ami.  
  
"I don't." Ami shook her head. "I don't think so." Continued Ami sounding slightly nervous. Though neither Torrin or Kurama caught.   
  
Torrin smiled "No, I'm certain I've seen you before. Perhaps it was in my dreams." The girl as well as Kurama fell to the ground, too bowled over by the shock. The girl gave a sigh of relief after recovering from the shock.  
  
"So, cousin Shuichi." Said Torrin in an oh so mocking tone, that he might as well have called Kurama Princess. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kurama groaned a little.  
  
"Torrin, this is Ami." Kurama gestured toward the girl.  
  
"Ami Yuritoma, actually." Said Ami with a smile, adding to Kurama's statement.  
  
"And as you know Ami, this is my cousin." Kurama rolled his eyes a bit, which made Torrin smirk. "Torrin."  
  
"So Shuichi how come I never saw you with your cousin before? I know I've only been here a little over a week but…" Said Ami.  
  
"Well, actually." Said Torrin politely interrupting the girl. "I kind of just started staying with cousin Shuichi, you see I'm having troubles back home so I staying with my wonderful cousin until things clear up." With that Torrin placed his arm on Kurama's shoulder. "Isn't that right, cousin Shuichi."   
  
Giving an inaudible groan and slightly rolling his eyes, Kurama nodded sadly. Then Kurama shot Torrin one of those I'm gonna kill you looks, before turning toward Ami and smiling.   
  
"Oh I guess I should apologize about the other day. I just wanted to know." Said Ami innocently, "When are we gonna get together and do that project for class?" Asked Ami every now and again she shot Torrin a small flirtatious smile.  
  
"Well actually." Said Kurama looking toward Torrin. "I've got to look after Torrin."  
  
"Nonsense Cousin Shuichi. You can just bring me along."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Said Ami smiling.  
  
"I'd rather not." Said Kurama. "Perhaps some other time."  
  
"We do have a time limit you know?" Ami gave a rather defeated sigh. "But, whatever, I guess when you're a genius that gives you license to slack off. Kurama gave a light smile.  
  
"Don't worry. The project will get done. I won't let you down." Kurama looked toward Torrin, who was grinning madly. "I see if I'll be able to get a hold of you tonight." With that Kurama gave Ami a reassuring nod, as the sound of the ringing bell prompted student to start heading for the school entrance.  
  
"See you later said Ami with a faint smile as Torrin and Kurama headed in. She gave a slight wave then quickly picked up the phone that she'd left lying on the ground. The school yard being much quieter Ami pressed the phone to her ear. Giving a quick look around she quietly whispered into the phone. "You were right. He showed up. Make sure you keep a close eye on him." With a secretive smile Ami closed the phone and, causally headed into the building.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Torrin: (Still tied up) I don't see why the Princess is so hostile toward me, if she.  
  
Who: He  
  
Torrin: (Looks who) If she would just relax everything would be fine. She should follow Hakudoshi-chan's motto things would be easier for her.  
  
Who: Not it she's a he. Oh hey thank LadyAli-07 that sweet of you to say.  
  
Hiei; Hn, brilliance (scoffs)   
  
Torrin: Well Clojahken I don't think I would've minded joining you in your room either. I fact it doesn't seem that bad at all.  
  
Who: Cool it Torrin.  
  
Torrin: But I like this onna, Why won't you just let me have a little kiss Virgin, that would be nice, besides look at all that hatred. I should like to be given to the sweeter onnas when this is done.  
  
Who: Hey silly thanks. You'll have to wait you can't kill Torrin now. (looks at review.) This one yours Torrin Shadowkitsune's got a question for you.  
  
Torrin: (Looks at pictures) Interesting.  
  
Who: See Kurama's a guy. Is that a picture of him shirtless?   
  
Torrin: I'm still skeptically, anyone one can enhance a picture. I know a little bit about ningen technology, and photoshop.  
  
Who: Why won't you just except the fact that Kurama's a guy?  
  
Torrin: I need real proof. And I want to be able  
  
Who: Just stop Torrin. Just Stop  
  
Torrin: Scumbag. That hurt Youko/Kurama Rose   
  
Hiei: As of you care what that onna thinks.  
  
Torrin: I do so I'll know how she'd feel about spending an evening with me  
  
Who: No Torrin. No. Hey look Hiei you shouldn't try to kill me says shishi's lover  
  
Hiei: You are responsible for that second rate demon that gives me plenty of license to kill you. The only question is why you won't let me kill him.   
  
Who: um.  
  
Torrin: It's because you've completely fallen for, and secretly want me isn't it Virgin.  
  
Who: Only in your sick fantasy world. But I just don't think he's bad enough to kill.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Who: By the way Kandy Kane Kitsune I can fit your OC in does she have a name.  
  
Torrin: Nanashi Shisou, those are such strong words. I doubt you need use such abrasive words. This onna makes you look tame insect.  
  
Hiei: (Smirks Just cause Torrin is uncomfortable.)  
  
Who: Review. 


	8. Coedincidence

Torrin: Aren't we a busy little Virgin Today?  
  
Who: I just had to get this chapter up.  
  
Torrin: Hm, so you are tying to get rid of me  
  
Hiei: Good. When this is over you shall die. At my hands.  
  
Torrin: You (scoffs) Please.  
  
Hiei: You seem confident for not having a weapon.   
  
Torrin: Oh trust me I'm more powerful than you think Insect.  
  
Hiei: Fine, Onna untie that second rate demon so that I can show him the folly in his boasts with his blood.  
  
Who: Torrin can't you at least try and be good sheesh. Like children. Violent, and amorous children. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness as always but hey happens away.)  
  
Coed-incidence  
  
Kurama drew another deep breath as he aimlessly walked around in search of Torrin. The school never seemed so large to him as it did at the moment. Somewhere between second period, which he shared with Ami, and the hallway Torrin got lost. Kurama cringed imagining being forced to spend four more class periods with Torrin calling him "Cousin Shuichi." Like it was the funniest inside joke.  
  
Not that Kurama preferred being called, Princess very much either. Or Miss Minamino for that matter. His peers either thought that Torrin was his cousin, or his boyfriend, and Kurama was enjoying them thinking the latter.  
  
"Just stay with me." The line that Kurama had told Torrin floated through his subconscious, making Kurama lower his head and sigh. For a moment Kurama even wished Torrin would put his arm over his shoulder and whisper "Princess." into his ear. Just so he would know where he was.  
  
If he didn't have study hall that the moment he'd really be cursing Torrin.   
  
"If I were him where would I go?" Kurama asked himself. As he past by a drinking fountain. Which stood just between two bathrooms. Kurama half looked up and noticed the ever familiar signs, that indicated which restroom was which. And as if in answer to his question it just so happened to be the girls bathroom.   
  
"No." Said Kurama shaking his head. "He wouldn't." Said Kurama trying to convince himself that Torrin would be elsewhere. "Yes, he would." Stated the rather dejected sounding Kurama.   
  
Kurama looked around, trying to make sure that all was clear. He placed his hand on the door and gave another quick look around before closing his eyes holding his breath and pushing the bathroom door open. To the blushing Kurama's relief there was no one in the restroom. But, much to his chagrin that meant that Torrin was elsewhere terrorizing something or someone.  
  
Kurama forced himself to go on a most uncomfortable, search through, several more of the female restroom facilities. At one point the was nearly caught, when a young woman walked into the bathroom with a couple of her friends. Thinking quickly Kurama dashed into on of the stalls. Mentally asking himself, "Why am I doing this?" Over and over again.  
  
The girls started to put on makeup and talk over subjects that Kurama really wasn't comfortable with listening to. Everything from periods to guys they thought were hot. His name was mentioned once or twice.  
  
"Yeah, he's cute but I think he's gay."   
  
"Hey I just said guys who were hot not obtainable."  
  
Kurama felt a bit insulted and tried to drown out the girls' conversation, by reading some of the things written on the bathroom walls. Some of the things written there seemed worse than what some of the young men would write.  
  
Messages that said: Crystal and Toma 4 ever, I heart Gorge. No bitch he's mine, Guy's I'd like to kiss. The word kiss was scrateced off and replaced with the word "Fuck." Kurama noticed his name appeared a couple of times, and he began to feel embarrassed like he'd seen something he shouldn't have seen.  
  
"Those who write on bathroom wall." Said Kurama softly with a rather nervous smile. (A/N. Those who write on bathroom walls roll shit into little balls. And Those who read this words of wit. Eat those little balls of shit. I read that on a bathroom wall.)  
  
Kurama realized that he could no longer hear the girls talking he took this chance to make a break for it. Least he be scarred by all the things he'd learned that day. Unlocking the stall and pushing it open Kurama intended to slink out undetected. Only he found himself face to face with three young women.   
  
Kurama gave a rather dry cough, and smiled nervously. As the girls just kind of looked at him wide eyed and totally dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, it's my brothers uniform." Said Kurama looking down at his uniform. He began to blush and looked even more uncomfortable. Giving a nervous chuckle Kurama raced out of the bathroom, as the three girls started to scream.  
  
Kurama got just down the hall, breathing hard and still glowing with embarrassment. "Why on earth would anyone need to stay in a bathroom that long?" Kurama asked himself slightly out of sheer agitation. Taking a deep breath Kurama pressed his back to the wall and raked his hand through his hair.  
  
"At least they won't think you're gay."   
  
Kurama looked off in irritation ignoring the mocking sound of the voice in his head. All that and he still had no idea where Torrin was.   
  
The sound of laughter, and a very familiar voice going down the hall, made Kurama cut his pity party short. When Kurama looked just a short ways down the hall he saw none other than Torrin once again trying to make nice with one the girls in the school. The girl was in the middle of nodding and shaking her head.  
  
Kurama felt just a bit angry, in fact he was downright, bordering the line of pissed. Not so much at Torrin, but at the circumstance. After all that. He found Torrin, rather innocently flirting in the hallways.  
  
The girl giggled again, and Kurama let go of the anger he was feeling by taking in a deep breath. It was pretty funny yo him that someone as depraved as Torrin was at times. Could even pretend to be charming. Or maybe he was just pretending to be a creep. Either way Kurama was pretty shocked to see that Torrin was behaving himself for the most part.  
  
"Ravencroth." Said Kurama rather quietly, as Torrin and the girl walked by him. Torrin turned around, a little surprised to hear his name. He noticed Kurama standing just behind him with his back pressed against the locker, looking causal and slightly disappointed at the same time.   
  
"Pr… Cousin Shuichi." Said Torrin with a light smile. He Turned toward the girl he'd talking with but she was gone. "So close." Said Torrin turning around to look at Kurama. "Hello Princess, long time no see."  
  
"Yes, could you answer one question?" Inquired Kurama, doing his best to leash his anger.   
  
"Oh Princess she meant nothing to me. You're the onna for me."  
  
"I wasn't." Kurama said in a hatefully low voice. He took in a deep breath. "I wasn't going to ask you about that, and for the last time I'm a guy." Torrin just looked at Kurama folding his arms over his chest. "I want to know why you do this, Torrin?"  
  
"Do what what do you mean, Princess?"  
  
Kurama took in a deep breath he wanted to scream "Stop calling me that." But he figured even if Torrin were to accept the fact that he wasn't a girl he'd still end up calling him Princess. "I want to know why you delight in making things so hard on everyone?" Stated Kurama. He noticed Torrin had started walk away. Kurama quickly put his arm on Torrin's shoulder to stop him. "Do you have some sort of wish to be caught?"   
  
"Why of course not Princess." said Torrin he turned around and smiled. "I just have a very bold sense of adventure."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes herded Torrin off. Dispite Torrin's nature he pretty much stayed in line the rest of the day, except for when he tried to con Kurama into going into the girls locker room.  
  
"Come on Princess. Then you can tell me everything you saw."  
  
"Torrin I'm not allowed it the girl locker room."  
  
"What did you do that to not be allowed in the room with the other onnas?"  
"Because I was born a male." Said Kurama in a rather point blank matter.  
  
"I see." Said Torrin in a almost intuitive way, cupping his chin in his hand. "And you're mother was alright with the operation."  
  
"What?" Said the flabbergasted Kurama. His eye twitched slightly. Kurama shook his head wildly. "I never. No." said Kurama having trouble just articulating his words.  
  
Torrin then laughed. "Oh I get it very nice joke Princess you had me scared for a moment there. I should've known you were always an onna. I know you're deciding to become a man, but do you think that I you could sleep with me before you do that"  
  
"Your logic is a bit confused."  
  
The school day ended, and Kurama seemed most irritable as he'd lead Torrin back to Genkai's. His hands were shaking, and his face was red, completely flushed by his embarrassment. Kurama glared at Torrin, and Torrin gave a soft chuckle.   
  
"Alright Princess I'm sorry." Said Torrin, feigning regret. Kurama just pushed the door to Genkai's temple open Torrin followed closely behind." Look if I'd known someone was coming I wouldn't have done that.  
  
Kurama winced. "You shouldn't have done it at all."   
  
"I guess this means that you won't let me join you and you family for dinner" Kurama gave Torrin a sidelong glare and shook his head. "Come on Princess I was invited I don't want to break you dear mothers heart by turning down her invitation.  
  
"She'll live. I'll just tell her you were unable to make it."  
  
Torrin gave a fake gasp. "So you're going to lie to that completely delicious mother of yours. Kurama's eye twitched a bit as Torrin struck a nerve. "For shame Princess, For shame."  
  
Kurama looked at Torrin, with the most angry look that Torrin had ever seen adorn Kurama's usually undistinguished face. "Trust me Ravencoth, you continue to behave as you are and those words will become truer than you could ever imagine."  
  
Torrin took in a deep breath. "You seen rather tense, Princess." Cooed Torrin, he looked Kurama over rather sympathetically. Kurama had his hands balled into tight little fists and was slightly quacking from the pent up anger that he wanted to express. Some how Torrin was starting to eat way at him like a flesh eating parasite.  
  
Kurama felt hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Torrin give him a rather wayward smile. Kurama took in another shallow breath, and narrowed his eyes at Torrin.  
  
"Here, let me help you relax." Said Torrin in a very low voice, his smile became softer, but Kurama didn't feel like playing this particular game with Torrin.   
  
"Don't touch me." Growled Kurama darkly, then before Torrin could even make a movement edgewise, his back was slammed into the wall. Kurama had his forearm pressing firmly into Torrin's neck. Kurama glared hatefully into Torrin's eyes showing him that he could be a force to be reckoned with.   
  
Unfortunately, Torrin being either completely fearless or extremely foolish did not display any type of fear. In fact he only smiled. "Princess, I knew you couldn't keep you hands off me." Said Torrin in a gentle, sultry voice. He then leaned forward to place a feather light kiss upon Kurama's cheek.  
  
Kurama made a shocked sound that sounded like a very soft little cough. He stumbled backward a bit, the look that was etched on his face showed confusion, anger, and utter disbelief. In other words Kurama was completely speechless, he just stood there mouth slightly open eyes wide, trying to rationalize what just happened.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: Okay, Kurama's angry and Torrin just kissed him. I think Kurama needs a nice long break from Torrin defiantly.   
  
Torrin: (laughing hysterically) That Virgin was so perfect.   
  
Who: Right Review please. 


	9. Last Nerve

Who: Wow there are quite a few people that want your head Torrin.

Torrin: Should I be worried?

Who: Well my advice is don't walk around by yourself late at night.

Torrin: Do you actually think that a few weak onnas, are going to scare.

Who: Maybe not a few but a few hundred, and they're not all girls.

Torrin: Lets just respond to your reviews Virgin.

Torrin: (scoffs) That Youko/Kurama's Rose onna doesn't seem very compassionate to me.

Hiei: That's because it's you.

Who: Kitsune Kit Castration, is a bit, um much. I think. Then again this is Torrin.

Torrin: I still don't see how the Princess is a boy. Unless.

Who: In the words of animefreak102, "Why are you like that Torrin?"

Torrin: Kitsune-Kokudo28, I kinda think the real question is how you got a video of the Princess in the shower in the first place?

Who: Torrin!

Torrin: I believe this Clojahken, onna is my favorite, she has wonderful taste.

Hiei: She's the bigest baka I've ever known if she likes you (looks at Torrin).

Torrin: trunksgirl85, I will inform you now that I am not Bi, seeing as the Princess is an onna I do not see how that is possible.

Who: Why don't you believe that Kurama's a guy. I mean why else does everyone else think he's a guy.

Torrin: Mind control.

Who: (groans) Phoenix 3:16 thank you for the advice. (To herself) grab, twist, and pull. (looks at Torrin) uh (shakes head) I really couldn't bring myself to going anywhere near that part of his anatomy. (nervous laugh) Hakudoshi-chan. I kinda don't want to torture Kurama like that. In fact if he dressed up like a girl. Torrin would just be worse.

Torrin: The Princess should wear more feminine clothes.

Who: (thinks of Kurama in a skirt) Does he have nice legs?

Hiei: Baka.

Torrin: Hm, well I enjoyed the idea of Hoshi, but I'd like to change that weapon, into a bed or the floor would be fine I'm not choosy.

Who: Torrin! Don't you want to live through this experience?

Torrin: Whatever do you mean Virgin?

Who: I guarantee that if you keep pissing off the readers. Um, they'll kill you for sure.

Torrin: I love it when you worry about me Virgin. Nite Nite, interesting name, another fan, how nice, an affectionate nickname. I really don't mind it because it came from such a sweet onna. (smiles) Perhaps, beautiful too.

Who: (looks at Torrin) What happened to Clojahken.

Torrin: I haven't forgotten her.

Who: (shakes head) Nite Nite, I think that Torrin may have already blown his chance of being on Youko's good side. I really do.

Torrin: That's a rather elaborate plan for my demise Kandy Kane Kitsune, but I assure you I'm not going anywhere.

Hiei: Hn, I don't see how you can stay so confident that you will survive after this is over. (glares at Who) You either.

Who: (chuckles nervously)

Torrin: How sad. My precious fireneko, was a tease. If you'd give me a bit of time I'm sure I could change your mind about the insect and myself.

Who: So far I've counted what ten people that want you dead. Twelve with the addition of Demon Seed and Hybrid Daemon.

Torrin: They want you to finish so that I'd leave. I plan to stay until I'm bored with her. I won't be leaving any sooner

Who: (shudders) Okay Torrin you have to believe that Kurama's a guy now. His big sister even said so.

Torrin: (Yawn)

Who: (angrily) Mind Control?

Torrin: (Nods.)

Who: (Shakes head and sighs) What am I gonna do with you Torrin?

Torrin: I could think of a few things.

Hiei: As could I.

Who: (sigh) andromedacblack all I can say is a lot of people want him dead. And, I really see that number growing soon. (sigh) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And since Torrin owns me I can't kill him. Not without his permission anyway. The moral of that story is, never sign a contract unless you read the fine print even if you are being held at knife point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness.)

Last Nerve

Kurama looked towards Torrin, apparent surprise etched on his face. Torrin moved forward a bit putting his hand around his neck for a moment, and giving his neck a soft rub, before putting his hand back at his side. Kurama at the moment just seemed lost, devastated surprised, and filled with, a swelling rage that he had no hope of controlling.

"Princess why do you look so surprised?" Inquired Torrin, slightly cocking his head to the side. "Alright." Torrin nodded a bit. "I'll admit that was a bit forward of me." Said Torrin, as he indicated to himself by placing his hand on his chest, just below his neck. "Forgive me for that." Said Torrin with a soft smile. Kurama didn't respond. "Princess?" Said Torrin, reaching his hand out in an effort to caress Kurama's cheek.

Kurama, finally gaining some form of movement, quickly grabbed Torrin's wrist and held it rather tightly for a moment before twisting it roughly. Out of sheer pain, and a little bit of surprise Torrin slipped down to his knees. That's when Kurama let go of Torrin's hand. Somehow Torrin still managed to give one of his dark little chuckles. Holding his wrist in his other hand and rubbing it, Torrin looked up toward Kurama with marked amusement.

Kurama, in one sudden, and very fluid movement, ran his hand through his long red hand and quickly procured a rose. Torrin raised his eyebrow, and looked quizzically at Kurama, wondering what he intended to do. It wasn't long before he received his answer.

Torrin was unable to trace Kurama's movements, but within seconds found his neck being crushed by a long green cord that he traced back to Kurama's hand. Without so much as a warning Torrin could feel the passages of air constricting, as they were being forced closed. Instinctively Torrin's hands flew to the foreign object that was causing him such duress. Torrin's finger wriggled as far as they could between, his neck and the cord that was chocking him.

Kurama stood over Torrin, a dark and hateful look washed over his face. There seemed to be a veil of anger covering his eyes. Making him look detached, as all signs of compassion drained from the red head's face. Kurama watch dispassionately, as Torrin writhed under the strain of being asphyxiated.

Torrin struggled to breath, sinking lower to the ground trying to hold off the threatening cord that wrapped itself even tighter around his neck. Kurama continued to look at Torrin, most unaffected, with a quick flip of his wrist, his rose whip, Torrin breathing capabilities were further restricted.

Even with the wind passages in his neck being constricted, and the threat of death being so tangible, Torrin still managed to chock out the word feisty. Torrin gave a weak devious smile, even as his head felt like it was beginning to swell. Torrin could feel the fingers he'd jammed between the whip and his in an effort to keep from suffocating, press closer to his neck.

"It is time you learned your place, I will no longer digest your behavior. For I am not the patient type." Came Kurama voice only it sounded deeper, harsher, more dangerous, and completely callous. Torrin didn't actually hear the threat as he was so close to passing out the room just grew darker around him. "Nothing will keep you from my wrath. You have crossed me for the final time."

Perhaps they could hear the struggle, or maybe it was because they were worried that the ever punctual Kurama was late. The main point; however, is that Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara raced into the room where the struggle was taking place. Three pairs of eyes fell on the rather unexpected sight of Kurama with his rose whip twisted about Torrin's neck. What caught the three boys most by surprise was the cold dark hatful look on Kurama's face. He doesn't even seem like "Kurama" anymore.

Yusuke's first instinct was to race up and pull Kurama back, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move so he and the other just stood and watched rather dumbly. Kurama, noticing the others had entered to room, turned just slightly letting the others catch a glimpse of his golden eyes, that were filled with anger that really seems to be jumping from his body like sparks.

"Kurama?" Said Yusuke finally, with a certain hint of hesitance in his voice. "Ya gotta stop, you can't kill him." Yusuke's voice was a little shaky and filled with uncertainty, but he hoped he'd broken through to his friend before he did something he'd regret. Kurama did indeed hear the red head turned and looked Yusuke and the others then back at Torrin. " He's not worth it." Continued Yusuke, true he wanted Torrin dead, and he knew Torrin was getting what he deserved, he just didn't want someone getting in trouble for killing a creep like Torrin.

Kurama's golden eyes narrowed and looked angrily at Torrin. Kurama tightened the whip around Torrins neck for a moment before the gold faded from his eyes, and the brilliant green replaced it. Kurama quickly loosed Torrin's neck from it's restraint, the rose whip turning back into the humble little rose it started off as. Kurama moved back a little overwhelmed by what his former intentions had been. Slinking down a bit Kurama, let himself try to recover, as he felt a bit drained.

Torrin, fell to his hands and knees and, began coughing and gasping for air, once he neck was free. Torrin hadn't noticed anyone enter the room as he'd been to dazed by the lack of oxyen, and the pain of strangulation.

"I really wish you had told me you liked it rough." coughed Torrin, once he'd recovered enough to form words. "I would've braced myself. Well at least I don't bruise too easily." Torrin coughed a few more times and looked up. Only to find himself staring at the very pissed off looking Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Each wore a scowl, and had his arms folded over his chest.

Torrin gave a sheepish smile and coughed again. "Back to the room?" Said Torrin rather disappointedly looking up at the others. Yusuke, who stood just in front of Hiei and Kuwabara, nodded his head and gave Torrin a rather menacing look. "I'm going, I'm going." Said Torrin, as he slowly stood up. "If you'll allow warden, I'd like to escort myself." Said Torrin and with that he left the room. Giving Kurama a casual wave, that made Kurama tense up, the restraining the urge to lunge at Torrin and just start throttling him. If the others hadn't come into the room when they did he would've had Torrin's blood on his hands.

Yusuke turned to look at Kurama. "Hey Kurama, you alright?" Said Yusuke making note of his friends frazzled looking demeanor.

Kurama gave a soft nod. "I had no idea, how easily I could lose control." Said Kurama in a soft rather concerned voice. The red head looked over to the doorway that Torrin had only recently walked through.

"Hey don't worry about it, he's gotten on all of our nerves at least once." Said Yusuke, holding up his index finger in reference to the number.

Kurama nodded he knew that that fact was indeed true. Still he didn't want to be the one responsible for killing Torrin at least, not as long as he and the other were supposed to be protecting him.

"Perhaps you will feel up to watching Torrin tonight, Yusuke." Said Kurama softly looking toward the boy. "I do not want to test anything, I fear I again might lose myself and cause Torrin some harm."

"Which wouldn't be bad if we didn't need the guy's help." Said Yusuke, when he looked Toward Kurama he notice the pleading look in the boys eyes.

"Seriously Yusuke."

"Yeah, Sure no problem." Said Yusuke looking rather compassionately at the red head. Kurama took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, in a effort to cleanse his frustration.

"Well I will take my leave of you then." Said Kurama finally feeling calmer. "Good luck with Torrin." With that Kurama left.

Yusuke smiled and nodded as his friend took his leave. Once Kurama had gone Yusuke turned around and looked at Kuwabara. "Hey Kuwabara watch Torrin tonight. Will ya?" Instantly the tall, carrot top, became very apprehensive.

"What!?! Why me, Urameshi!?! I don't want to baby-sit that creep." Whined Kuwabara.

"Oh, come on Kuwabara it's for a good cause. Besides it's just for one night."

"Nuh, uh." Said Kuwabara shaking his head. "If it's so noble then, why don't you do it Urameshi?"

"I can't I have a date with Keiko tonight. And there's no way I'm gonna let him tag along." Said Yusuke rubbing his cheek in the memory of the rather painful smack it had received, on account of Torrin, just the other day.

"I don't wanna do it!" Said Kuwabara.

"Well, you have to."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Said Yusuke rather loudly, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Said Kuwabara, as he turned away from Yusuke and wrapped his arms around himself in an apprehensive manner.

"Cause." Said Yusuke smugly. "I'm the leader."

"Ha, Since when?"

"Since forever. I'm the leader and you're the dorky sidekick, that likes to follow me around, and get in the way."

"Nuh uh, if anything I should be the leader, cause I'm a lot braver than you and I got more guts."

"Well you have to have a brain larger than a peanut in order to be the leader." Said Yusuke.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Said Kuwabara turning around and glaring down toward the spirit detective.

"If the shoe fits." Kuwabara balled up his fist in a rage.

"I am not stupid."

"Right." Said Yusuke sarcastically. Before too long the two boys were fighting with one another. Punches flying here and there, as the two teens pummeled each other with a great deal of ferocity. Still shouting out insult as they did.

Finally growing tired, of the idiotic arguing of Yusuke and Kuwabara, which by now was so off topic the two boys wouldn't remember what they started fighting about in the first place. Hiei let out a low, yet loud attention grabbing groan. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped manhandling each other and looked toward Hiei.

"Hey what's your problem, shorty?" Said Kuwabara in a mocking tone. Yusuke shut up Kuwabara with a rather cheep shot to the back of his head.

"Yeah, Hiei what's up?" Said Yusuke.

"In all that time you wasted detective," Started Hiei rather snidely. "did either of you two bakas find out what we'd be doing with that second rate demon."

"That was a cheep shot Urameshi." Said Kuwabara rubbing his head. Yusuke gave rough little nudge in the stomach in an effort to quiet him. Kuwabara rubbed his stomach but didn't say a word.

"No you got any bright ideas." Said Yusuke, rather defensively.

"Hey, why don't we just let the shrimp watch him?" Suggested Kuwabara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: I know I know it was short, but I had a rough day so give me a break. Hm, now the tough question is who the heck Torrin will be torturing next. Who out our three not so lucky contestants will spend the night with Torrin.

Hiei: If you are wise it will not be me onna, or else.

Who: But, what if that's what happens.

Hiei: (darkly) It won't

Who: (gulp)

Torrin: Review for my Virgin. (looks on as Hiei continues to threaten Who) You know I'd help you if I weren't restrained Virgin.


	10. Tutor

Who: Back with another chapter.  
  
Hiei: Respond to your insipid review onna.  
  
Who: (laughs weakly) Okay well uh, Hakudoshi-chan what do you mean check under the hood?  
  
Torrin: Isn't it obvious, Virgin?  
  
Who: Not, exactly but if you know, then I don't want to. Thank you Komodo Dragon, thanks for the complement, yeah it's hard to believe but Torrin's life holds some relevance, as would his death.  
  
Torrin: Nite Nite kinky hmm. Then there's Clojahken, both exquisite onnas in my opinion.  
  
Hiei: (rolls eyes) How a second rate demon like you can get anyone to like you boggles the mind  
  
Torrin: Jealous?  
  
Hiei: Hn, not hardly.  
  
Who: I'm just trying to get over the fact Torrin has a stalker. That doesn't want him dead that is.  
Torrin: (shudders) Kurama's loving wife, do you really hate me that much.  
  
Who: I'm surprised no one suggested Karasu.  
  
Torrin: (shudders again)  
  
Who: YYH-Yu-Yu-Hakusho-Fan/Hiei=hot I really can't kill him in the middle of the story.  
  
Torrin: Demon Seed sick-sexual-predator-freak? I doubt I'm that bad.  
  
Who: Sometimes Torrin. I mean why do you think your still tied up?  
  
Torrin: You wouldn't throw knives at me now would you Virgin.  
  
Hiei: I'd be more than happy to.  
  
Who: Me? Write a book? I'm flattered that you think I could shishi's-lover.  
  
Torrin: That modesty of yours Virgin it's very… endearing. Decapitate. Me? Why would you want that to happen to me Solaris. I do believe I agree with Foxglove cute guys needn't be decapitated.  
  
Hiei: Cute? (scoffs) Irritating  
  
Torrin: You find me handsome don't you Virgin.  
  
Who: LadyAli-07, Torrin can be nice when he really wants to be, but I think he get's a kick out of pissing people off. But most time he's (looks toward Torrin) Tolerable.  
  
Torrin: Virgin, you're avoiding the question. Hm? trunksgirl85, perhaps I should speak with the adorable maiden with the sea green hair.  
  
Hiei: (glares at Torrin)  
  
Who: Kill Torrin Mafia? (looks at Torrin) I fear for your health Torrin.  
  
Torrin: I compliment that Kuga onna for being considerate of my life. Ryuugitsune, I doubt that a porcupine could ever be cuddly.  
  
Who: Don't evoke that wrath of the reader.  
  
Torrin: sailor-z-360 the spawn of evil. Really? I'm not that bad. Neutered? (looks shocked) That's a bit excessive.  
  
Hiei: I would do the honors. (reaches for Katana)  
  
Who: Hey someone actually wants you to watch Torrin, Hiei Kristy says you should.  
  
Hiei: That won't happen onna. (still holding katana) I believe we've established that already.  
  
Who: (nervously) Right. KumiHatari, Kuwabara, yes I suppose that could work. (thinks) I see trouble in where ever Torrin would end up.  
  
Torrin: It's not as if what I did to the Princess was all that terrible, I know the onna belongs to the insect but, the Princess is lovely.  
  
Who: I swear Kurama's a guy Torrin. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Torrin: Virgin will you ever answer the question?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. as always Who is apologizing for out of characterness. If any occurs. Hopefully it's not too noticeable.)  
  
Tutor  
  
"Hey, why don't we just let the shrimp watch him?" Suggested Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei turned to Kuwabara and glared, just to show his adversity to the suggestion made by Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, hey you can watch him, Hiei." Said Yusuke rather mockingly.  
  
"Yes, then I can kill him as he sleeps." Said Hiei rather callously.  
  
"You won't do that."  
  
"What makes you so certain, Detective?" Said Hiei folding his arms over his chest, and slightly glaring in Yusuke's general direction. "If there is one wish I am willing to grant, it would be that second rate demon's death wish." Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at Hiei.  
  
Rolling his eyes Hiei began to speak again. "Besides I sleep in a tree." Hiei's voice sounded somewhat cynical as he reiterated the comment made about him sometime ago. He never would've guessed a comment that had made him so angry before would actually be useful in his defense.  
  
Yusuke's eyes traveled back toward the carrot top. "But he can't stay with me." Said Kuwabara, sounding all the more defensive. "I don't want him anywhere near my cat, and what if he hits on my sister?" Said Kuwabara looking rather sick just being forced to have to think of that idea.  
  
"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Said Yusuke. "Besides I can't bring him on a date with Keiko."  
  
"I don't want to have to worry about him picking on my sister. You don't have a sister to worry about like I do, short stuff." Said Kuwabara in a slightly pleading tone. Yusuke kind of chuckled at that particular statement, and Hiei shot a glare his way. Seeing the glare Yusuke quickly stifled his laughter. Kuwabara watched the actions of Yusuke and Hiei, with marked confusion. "Hey? Uh, did I miss somefin' here." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh no, nothing at all." Said Yusuke sounding as if he were ready to start cracking up again. Kuwabara looked at the boy, skeptically, and rolled his eyes unsatisfied with his friend answer, but not curious to pursue any further information.  
  
The three boys continued to mill over just who would be taking care of Torrin for the night.  
  
"Hey I got a idea." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn, that's hard to believe. I doubt it's any good."  
  
"Hey! My idea happens to be plenty good. Thank you very much." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I say we play Janken, and the loser has to watch him." Kuwabara smiled widely, with a slightly secretive look in his eyes. Kuwabara rang his hands excitedly.  
  
"I'd rather not have that foolish ningen game, determine who will be stuck watching over that annoying second rate demon." Said Hiei.  
  
"What? But we hafta, I always win at Janken." Whined Kuwabara.  
  
"I'd rather not play a game that gives you an unfair advantage."  
  
"Huh, I don't have an unfair advantage at it."  
  
"If you never lose, then I would say you do, baka." Said Hiei once again evoking Kuwabara's anger. Kuwabara glared downward at Hiei. But, Hiei just looked off rather unaffectedly.  
  
"Okay." Said Yusuke trying to come up with a solution. "I say we draw straws." " Fine, as long as you aren't the one holding them." Said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke feeling a little embarrassed as if he'd been caught with his pants down, laughed nervously. "Of course not, we could get Yukina to do it." Said Yusuke still feeling embarrassed, mainly because his plan to cheat Kuwabara and Hiei fell through.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I still think we should play Janken."  
  
Torrin had become sidetracked on the way to the room which he referred to as his cell. Not that he ever truly had any intentions of going into the room. At the moment he was innocently chatting up Yukina, while sipping away at a cup of tea that she had given to him.  
  
"You know you are a most amazing, and beautiful maiden." Said Torrin smiling down toward Yukina. Yukina gave Torrin an innocent heartfelt smile.  
  
"Thank you Torrin." said Yukina she leaned down over the cups of tea, which she'd been planning on bring to the others that is until Torrin started holding her up.  
  
Torrin's smile grew wider, perhaps we should take the time to get to know on another better. I'm very interested in finding out all that I can abou…" Said Torrin as his words were halted, with the arrival, of Yusuke and the other.  
  
"Did you get lost on your way to your room." Said Yusuke sounding rather angry. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Torrin and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, I was just helping the sweet maiden, Yukina, prepare tea for everyone." Said Torrin smiling down toward Yukina. Hiei, eyes narrowed as he shot a hatefully scowl in Torrin's direction.  
  
Kuwabara left Yusuke's side to step in between, Yukina, and Torrin. Putting distance between Torrin and the girl. Kuwabara quickly turned and looked down toward Yukina.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina my sweet darling." Said Kuwabara he gently took her hands in his. "I won't let that jerk harass you anymore. Yukina just looked up at Kuwabara somewhat confused. Kuwabara finally released Yukina's hands and turned to Torrin. Kuwabara looked down at Torrin tried his best to seem very menacing. "I don't want you messing with my dear Yukina anymore you…"  
  
"Actually Kuzuma." Said Yukina sweetly from behind the tall oafish boy. "Torrin has been very sweet, and doesn't bother me." Said Yukina Kuwabara turned around and looked rather sickly for a moment, then he turned back to Torrin.  
  
Torrin shoot a mocking little smile. "My intentions are completely pure I assure you." Said Torrin, his voice overflowing with feigned innocence.  
  
"Do you really expect any of us to believe that?" Said Hiei drawing Torrin's eyes toward him. Torrin slightly shrugged.  
  
"Regardless what you think." Said Torrin, Hiei awaited Torrin to call him insect, just so Torrin would give him a reason to slice him in two. "The sweet and fair maiden Yukina knows that I am decent, and charming."  
  
"Right." Said Yusuke in a dry and snide tone.  
  
"Dear sweet, Yukina have you found my behavior at all troublesome?" Yukina shook her head.  
  
"Torrin is really very nice."  
  
"See." Said Torrin he walked around Kuwabara and stood next to Yukina placing his arm around her shoulder, Torrin gave the girl a chummy little squeeze. Kuwabara's jaw slipped down to the floor.  
  
"Hey!! You can't touch her Yukina's my girl." Said Kuwabara angrily once he was able to set his jaw back in place. Kuwabara stomped over to Torrin, and tore him away from Yukina, then, kuwabara held Torrin by the front of his shirt, and glared into Torrin's face.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned neither of you can have her." Said Hiei he was now standing in between Yukina, and the two quarrelling young men. Yusuke sensing that something interesting was about to happen couldn't help but look upon the scene that was playing out in amusement.  
  
Torrin heaved a rather heavy sigh, as he pulled himself from Kuwabara weakened grip. "Et tu insect, you certainly are greedy when it comes to the onnas." Hiei glared at Torrin. "Since the Princess is so obviously enamored with you. I'll leave the Princess to you." Said Torrin.  
  
Hiei's eye twitched with anger, as he was apparently angry with that particular ultimatum set by Torrin.  
  
"Yukina doesn't even like you, she loves me and we are bond together by our love." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Baka." Said Hiei as he looked over toward Kuwabara, but he quickly returned his gaze back toward Torrin.  
  
"You misunderstand, I don't want her forever, I'd be happy with just one night." Said Torrin his eyes wondered over Yukina's form. Yusuke, was on the verge of cracking up, he let a little snort slip as he listened tearing up as he did.  
  
"My sweet Yukina, would never do anything like that with you." Said Kuwabara defensively.  
  
"Oh really?" Said Torrin taking Kuwabara's words as a personal challenge. "It's all in the way that you ask them." Said Torrin. Yukina, had been standing watching the boys argue back and forth, although she wasn't extremely certain what about. Torrin broke away from the group and walked over to Yukina. Hiei somewhat growled as Torrin passed him. Torrin gently lifted one of Yukina's hand and held it sandwiched between his own.  
  
Yusuke ceased his laughing and looked on rather intrigued his eyebrow was raised and everything. Kuwabara look at Torrin action's with marked curiosity, and abject horror. And Hiei, well he just looked plain old pissed. As he just wanted to go a rip Yukina's hands out of Torrin's grip.  
  
Torrin took a moment to choose his words, when he seemed happy with what he was going to say he looked down at Yukina, and smiled sweetly. "Fair maid how would you feel about making love?"  
  
Kuwabara was completely bowled over by the forwardness of Torrin's question. Silence washed over the room as shock set in. Yusuke gave a rather nervous chuckle. Hiei finally finding his bearings was completely livid. He quickly snatched Torrin away from Yukina, and held him in the same fashion Kuwabara had earlier, only now Torrin was looking down at an angry face.  
  
"What did you ask her you, second rate demon?" Growled Hiei, he'd heard Torrin's words perfectly, but he needed to make sure.  
  
"I'd like to make love." Said Yukina sweetly. As she looked toward Hiei and Torrin. Hiei grip fell away from Torrin shirt, and he just looked at Yukina rather dumbly. Torrin fixed up his shirt and wore a rather smug smile. Kuwabara fell to the floor looking utterly crushed, balling up into a fetal position the boy began sucking his thumb.  
  
Yusuke looked from Torrin to Yukina then back again. Since no one else seemed to be able speak at the moment Yusuke voices his thoughts. "Do, you even know what his talking about?" Said Yusuke giving a rather astonished look in Yukina's direction. The girl nodded. "And you want to?" Said Yusuke.  
  
"Love is that thing that Kazuma is always talking about, it seems so nice. I'd love to be able to make it." Said Yukina in her sweet innocence as a sweet little smile shined on her face. Yusuke slightly nodded a little confused by the innocence in Yukina's reasoning. "But how do you do it?" Asked Yukina looking up hopefully toward Torrin.  
  
Torrin chuckled and a devious little smile drifted across his face. "I'd be more than happy to show you."  
  
Hiei icy gaze fell on to Torrin. "You won't be showing her anything." Said Hiei in a cold voice that seemed sinisterly low.  
  
Torrin looked at Hiei and gave a soft chuckle. "Oh come now insect, surely you don't want to keep the beautiful maid Yukina, from a lesson she is so willing to learn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: Sleepy now, how will Hiei react? Will the guys ever get to draw straws? And I seriously need to know who is going to be taking care of Torrin. Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei. I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with him.  
  
Hiei: If you make me have to deal with that second rate demon onna…  
  
Torrin: The insect needs anger management. Review for my Virgin she works hard.


	11. Dirty Thoughts

Torrin: Virgin since this is my story I think I should be running more around here.  
  
Virgin: What do you mean, you're still alive aren't you? You control enough.  
  
Torrin: As if you would kill me Virgin, you don't even like stepping on ants.  
  
Virgin: I just happen… Hey wait, What's up with that? I'm Who not virgin. Who!  
  
Torrin: I think it's more befitting that way.  
  
Insect: The onna may not want to kill you but I will.  
  
Vir..Who: Humph, that's better. Now reviews let us respond to reviews. Kitsune-Kokudo28, it's hard to put up with Torrin, but I'm very tolerating.  
  
Torrin: (disappointed sigh) So many want me dead. I'm just having a little fun  
  
Who: (sigh) Torrin can't you be nice for once.  
  
Hiei: That second rate demon (scoffs)  
  
Torrin: Insect, do you think I can't be charming.  
  
Hiei: You?  
  
Torrin: Well the maid Yukina seemed to think so.  
  
Hiei: (Readies Katana.)  
  
Who: Clam it down we're not even half way through the reviews for crying out loud. Nite Nite thanks for the review, and the email, but please never mention me and anything kinky to Torrin ever.  
  
Torrin: Though I am interested in the idea of my Virgin and chocolate syrup.  
  
Who: (Nervous cough)  
  
Torrin: Black Angel, is that a challenge.  
  
Who: You'd lose Torrin.  
  
Torrin: Virgin I thought you'd have faith in me.  
  
Who: I know what you capable of and you couldn't do it.  
  
Torrin: Really Virgin. Alright we'll see about that.  
  
Who: if you can act decent, with no relapses for. I don't know a day I'll… I'll… Wait what am I saying?  
  
Torrin: You'll what Virgin?  
  
Who: Drop it. O.O Phoenix 3:13 (gulp) Shave? Uh… (nervous laughter) I don't think Torrin needs to see this review. (reads on) O.O (blinks) I'm not even a guy and that sounds painful.  
  
Hiei: It's perfect.  
  
Torrin: (looks at Hiei) humph Hoshi, it is because the maid Yukina is so innocent that I…  
  
Who: (looks at review from Kurama's Loving Wife) It's so hard to hide the incriminating reviews I'm running out of places to put them.  
  
Torrin: Virgin you always seem to interrupt me when I'm talking.  
  
Who: I'm saving your life Torrin, well kinda, just be good okay?  
  
Torrin: Demon Seed, what can I say I've never been able to stick to one onna.  
  
Who: Torrin, don't try and reason you might get hurt. YYH-Yu-Yu-Hakusho-Fan/Hiei=hot well you love my story, I guess that's all that matters. Right?  
  
Torrin: All that hatred. For little old me. It's the words of the beautiful benevolent onnas, like Kuga, Nite, and my favorite Clojahken, that makes this worthwhile.  
  
Who: And here I thought you just enjoyed pissing people off.  
  
Torrin: Don't doubt that I do Virgin.  
  
Who: (sigh) Shadowkistune you make me feel like doctor Frankenstein. KumiHatari, I guess I got used to it, I tolerate a lot.  
  
Torrin: So many violent onnas, I don't doubt they're all feisty. (winks)  
  
Who: You scare me Torrin,  
  
Torrin: komodo dragon, you seem to be very cold hearted.  
  
Hiei: I'm sure it's because it's you. (glares)  
  
Who: Well I knew it would happen, someone suggested you be locked in a room with Karasu (shudder)  
  
Hiei & Torrin: (shudder then look at one another)  
  
Who: DemonicEmber/Hiei'sSweeti thanks for the compliment, I'd definatly check out your stories, I'm completely honored that you liked my writing. And thank you piinkbubblicious I'll try to keep Torrin under control, just try and keep your OC away from him. I'd feel kinda bad if he ended up getting killed.  
  
Torrin: I wouldn't mid dying for a night of pleasure. It's a consequence I wouldn't mind.  
  
Who: Torrin (shakes head) He doesn't mean that, he just joking. demonicfoofoobunny: I don't know who Torrin's guardian Angel is but I'm sure they don't get paid enough, and Ami will be around. Wow lots of reviews this chapter. Clojahken, have you thought that out at all. I mean Torrin, is Torrin, don't mention that kinda stuff around him. Please, cause I'll be the one to suffer. And I don't want to share any NC-17 scenes with Torrin.  
  
Torrin: Virgin, do you want to tell me what you're talking about?  
  
Who: (nervous laugh) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho? -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sorry if this sucks I tried. Oh sorry for out of characterness. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I moved and well I couldn't get to a computer.)  
  
Dirty Thoughts  
  
Torrin looked at Hiei and gave a soft chuckle. "Oh come now insect, surely you don't want to keep the beautiful maid Yukina, from a lesson she is so willing to learn." Torrin turned toward Yukina, and offered her a sweet smile. Hiei could feel bile rise in his throat as Yukina returned the smile, completely oblivious to the thoughts racing through Torrin's head.  
Kuwabara, making eyes at Yukina was something that Hiei could just barely tolerate, but it made him feel physically ill to have Torrin speak to her in such a way. Pretending that his intentions were purer than they were. What was worse was that Yukina was so green, she didn't even know what she was agreeing to.  
  
"And you would like to learn wouldn't you?" Torrin cooed to Yukina giving a very cynical toothy little grin.  
  
"You know that's not what she meant." Snarled Hiei.  
  
"Alright you lowlife! You better stop it before you find yourself dead." Said Yusuke, angry that Torrin would be despicable, enough try to take advantage of Yukina the way he was planning to. Torrin turned to Yusuke, he was defiantly enjoying the turn of events. (A/N. Never a dull moment with Torrin, sadly.)  
  
"I only want to give the beautiful maid what she wants." Said Torrin sweetly with a feigned innocence that made the three detectives want to start breaking bones. "Just think of it as," Torrin paused to think. "A simple gift." Said Torrin insightfully after quick deliberation. "Do you like presents, fair maid?" Yukina nodded and looked rather excited.  
  
Hiei gave a low guttural, growl and glared daggers at Torrin. Torrin laughed a little moving away from Hiei back to Yukina's side. "Come with me fair maiden. I make love best in more…" Torrin turned to the other boys, each of them looking angry for their own reasons, and showed off a devious smirked. "private quarters." Torrin said and then he began to lead the naive Yukina away.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna let you do that with Yukina." Said Kuwabara, now recovered from his episode, he looked threateningly at Torrin.  
  
"Then will you show me how to make love Kuzuma?" Asked Yukina, becoming increasingly more hopeful by the minute that she'd actually be able to find out how to be able to make love.  
  
"Uh." Said Kuwabara, his eyes widened and a thin trail of blood slipped from his nose.  
  
"Kazuma?" Said Yukina she looked a little concerned as Kuwabara had become really red, and went into incoherent rambling. Torrin gave a dark chuckle as he was, amused by the teens reaction.  
  
Kuwabara was nervously ringing his hand. "Well uh yeah, but uh." Muttered Kuwabara still unable to form a good sentence. Kuwabara, looked down at his hands and continued with his ramblings. Yukina left Torrin's side to see if she could in any way aid Kuwabara, who she thought had suddenly fallen ill.  
  
Kazuma, are… are you alright?" Said Yukina, as she looked worriedly at the frantic carrot-top. She touched his hand, and Kuwabara looked like he was about ready to melt.  
  
"I am now, my love." Said Kuwabara, in a soft voice. He held Yukina's hand and looked starry-eyed like down into her soft red eyes. The blood continued to trail down from Kuwabara's nose, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. Hiei unbeknownst to anyone else rolled his eyes, in annoyance. Still trying to figure out who he thought was the bigger nuisance, and Torrin was still winning.  
  
"Are you certain?" Said Yukina concern still evident in her voice. "Because you're bleeding." Yukina said as she look at the trail of blood slowly slipped down to Kuwabara's upper lip.  
  
Kuwabara looked as if that was news to him. His hand flew to the spot where Yukina's eyes seemed to be fixated. When Kuwabara looked at the two fingers that he touched his face with he indeed saw blood. Quickly, Kuwabara covered the incriminating part of his face with his hand.  
  
"Nose bleed." Said Kuwabara in a rather muffled voice, as he turned away from Yukina, his hands still covering his face.  
  
"And I'm suppose to be the one having impure thoughts about the maiden." Quipped Torrin with a cynical little smile on his face, he somewhat looked upward as he spoke.  
  
"Hey shut up." Said Kuwabara angrily, he turned around and pointed to Torrin as he spoke. In one of his nostrils was a small twist of tissue, with blood just visible, on it where the tissue poked out from Kuwabara's nostril.  
  
"Oh that's attractive." Said Yusuke wryly, looking at his friend. Kuwabara mouthed out Yusuke's word, exaggerating his head movements in a mocking way. Torrin laughed at both the boys, and Kuwabara finally returned his attention back to the wayward bat demon.  
  
"At least I'm not a creep." Snapped Kuwabara, Torrin just gave the carrot-top a look as to say "nice come back." "And I don't have bad thoughts." Added Kuwabara. "My nose is just really sensitive."  
  
"Right" Said Torrin skeptically. "So, will you be the one to show the fair maid Yukina how to make love?" Said Torrin reposing Yukina's innocent question.  
  
Kuwabara looked downward at the hopeful look on Yukina's face. She gave a small eager nod, and her eyes seemed to be pleading. Kuwabara looked up again, he gave a strange almost sickly look, as if something in his head might have broken. The boys eye gave a quick spasm. Shooting a quick hateful look at Torrin, Kuwabara covered his face and raced out of the room. Torrin gave a rather hearty laugh, as he watched Kuwabara fleeing.  
  
"Kazuma?" echoed softly into the air as Yukina watched as the boy fled Yukina was slightly upset by that, since she was still dead set on being able to make love. Hiei rolled his eyes again and grumbled the word "baka" under his breath, at Kuwabara's reaction.  
  
"Kuwabara you dumbass, get back here!" Shouted Yusuke as he stomped off to go find his companion.  
  
Torrin slightly laughed at the teens reaction. "Too easy." Said Torrin looking over toward the distraught looking Yukina.  
  
"Kazuma?" Said Yukina again as she slowly, and worriedly walked toward the direction Kuwabara walked raced off in. Torrin walked into the ice maiden's path Yukina looked up at Torrin and politely excused herself. "Please excuse me I must see if Kazuma's alright."  
  
Torrin slightly turned his head to look in the direction Kuwabara had left in. "He's fine, he was just having trouble hiding his stupidity. Now fair maid as you know I am still eligible, to show you how to make love." Said Torrin, putting his arm around Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Um." Said Yukina uncertainly. Torrin and Yukina heard a low growl just behind them. Torrin craned his to look behind them, but he failed to notice the source of the sound. Removing his arm from around Yukina, Torrin then turned around, and for a moment he just idly let his eyes scan the room, until Hiei let out another angry growl, causing Torrin to finally looked down toward the irate fire demon.  
  
"Oh, Insect." Said Torrin as he looked at the red eyed fire demon, who had his harms folded over his chest ans scowling. "I'd forgotten you were there." Hiei's eyes became narrow slits as he looked at the amorous demon, who at the moment seemed fixated with the ice maiden who just happened to be his sister.  
  
Torrin once again began moving closer toward Yukina, only to be cut off by Hiei, playing the part of big brother, as he stood in Torrin's way. Hiei glared at Torrin and rested his hand near the hilt of his katana.  
  
"How selfish of you Insect, when the maid wants to know, how to." Hiei practically forgetting that Yukina was standing in the room shoved Torrin onto the floor. Letting his eyes narrow he looked hatefully at Torrin, as he lay on the ground.  
  
"You have nothing worthwhile to teach her, and if you try anything…" Hiei didn't finish his statement. He just merely shot Torrin a daring glare that spoke a thousands words. All of them hateful and cruel.  
  
Yukina looked back in between, the grounded Torrin and the livid Hiei, wondering what was going on. Why there was such a coldness in Hiei's eyes when he looked at Torrin, and more importantly why he didn't want her to be able to make love. (A/N. I don't know what I'm doing anymore bare with me please.)  
  
"It's aright." Came Yukina's voice from behind Hiei placing her hands on Hiei's shoulder, Yukina looked pleadingly into Hiei's eyes. "I really do want to learn." Said Yukina still not able for the life of her to understand the reason why Torrin showing her how to make love seemed so wrong. She was still completely oblivious to the whole reason why Hiei and Kuwabara were so jumpy when it came to that subject.  
  
Hiei looked at Yukina from the corner of his eye, "No you don't." Came Hiei's voice sounding rather gentle as he directed his words to Yukina, he slightly shook his head. Hiei's eyes went back to glaring at Torrin. "You don't need to know anything that he wants to show you."  
  
"But love seems so nice, is there something wrong with it?" Asked Yukina. Torrin, who was still lying on the floor chuckled. Hiei gave a throaty "Hn."  
  
"There something wrong with his love." Said Hiein indicating to Torrin.  
  
The only reason Hiei was able to control his rage was because Yukina stood by his side. Yukina looked up to Hiei with questions in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with Torrin's love?" Torrin chuckled again and sat up halfway on the floor while Hiei, and Yukina looked at him.  
  
"Sweet maid, the Insect is worried because the love I'm talking about is physical." Hiei's eyes jumped tringgerd by the tone of Torrin's voice.  
  
"So there is more than one love." Said Yukina sounding very interested, as she went to kneel at Torrin's side.  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"What is physical love like?" Asked Yukina.  
  
"Oh, it's very nice." Said Torrin.  
  
"Would you please teach me how to make love, Torrin." Yukina said looking more hopeful than ever. At this point Hiei looked as if he were about to explode.  
  
Torrin chuckled and looked toward the enraged fire demon. "Innocence is so appealing." Torrin softly he smiled, and looked into Yukina's eyes. She was smiling looking so happy and innocent. Torrin slightly rolled his eyes and gave a soft sigh. "I should stop this, you're far too pure." Torrin words barely registered above a whisper. As he spoke, Torrin stood and helped Yukina to her feet. Yukina nodded as she listened intently to Torrin.  
  
Hiei looked on seeming a little confused by Torrin's actions as he watched Torrin take Yukina's hands in his own. Torrin began to gently pet the girl's hands, and smiled at her sweetly. "Stay as sweet as you are fair maid." Said Torrin.  
  
That was about the time that Kuwabara decided to stumble back into the room, with Yuskue following close behind. The tall lumbering boy looked rather comical with two bloodstained twists of tissue pocking out from each of his nostrils.  
  
"Hey let Yukina go." Said Kuwabara racing into the room trying to sound like a hero. Kuwabaraa moved the girl so that she was standing behind him. Torrin rolled his eyes as Kuwabara spoke.  
  
"Kazuma?" "Don't worry my love I your man Kazuma Kuwabara have returned. I am here to protect you."  
  
"How disappointing." Said Torrin rather disenchanted  
  
"You, You're… trying to take advantage of my sweet Yukina."  
  
"Take advantage?" Said Torrin sounding aghast, "I merely wanted to prove a point. And I believe I did that well enough." Torrin went to Yukina grabbed her hands, and picked up her hands and kissed them gently. "Sweet maid." Said Torrin nodding slightly. "Warden" Said Torrin as he turned to Yusuke. The boys eyes narrowed, and taking his queue from Torrin and pushed him away toward his "cell."  
  
"I hate that guy he's such a jerk." Groused Kuwabara, to no one in particular. Hiei "hn'ed" in agreement and silently swore to himself that he'd never do that again.  
  
"Kazuma?" Said Yukina looking toward Kuwabara. "Will you show me how to make love now?" The carrot-top's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: I know it was awful sorry. I'm gonna start getting the villains in there more.  
  
Torrin: Virgin do you feel like untying me now?  
  
Who: No.  
  
Torrin: Come on Virgin please. I'll be good.  
  
Who: Promise?  
  
Torrin: On my honor.  
  
Who: I'd rather you swear on something a bit more honorable.  
  
Torrin: On your honor?  
  
Who: (looks skeptical) Okay? I…I guess. (goes to untie Torrin)  
  
Torrin: (devious smile)  
  
Hiei: (Stops Who) That's unwise onna.  
  
Torrin: How disappointing. Please Virgin untie me my legs are falling asleep.  
  
Hiei: Don't expect my help if he attacks you.  
  
Torrin: You didn't really help before Insect.  
  
Who: (sigh) Please review people. Hiei why don't you untie Torrin? 


	12. Observation

Who: I didn't update in like forever. I think everyone hates me, and I wouldn't blame them. (cries) I'm so sorry I don't deserve your forgiveness. (Falls to the ground) Forgiveness please.  
  
Torrin: A bit dramatic aren't we Virgin?  
  
Who: (standing now) It's been so long since I've updated, I think I can be a little dramatic.  
  
Hiei: Baka onna overreacting.  
  
Who: I just want to update without any problems. (acting emotional) Is that too much to ask?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Who: (looks at Hiei) Ouch. Well I feel hurt. I guess I'll get started.  
  
Torrin: Are you not going to untie me Virgin.  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Torrin: I asked my Virgin. Insect.  
  
Who: What Hiei said.  
  
Torrin: How disappointing.  
  
Who: Anyways, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But um, whatever. I'm starting now so hmm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(It's a short chapter it's sorry Kinda.)  
  
Observation  
  
"What do you see?" Inquired a female voice from the foot of a tree, that lay on the premise of Genkai's temple. The girl looked up toward the another figure that sat up rather casually in a branch of the tree. The figure in the tree could in turn also be identified as female. Only instead of the bright red uniform, this girl was wearing what could be described as a black cat suit.  
  
At the moment the eyes of the young woman that sat in the tree were glowing a bright red color. Seconds after the girl on the ground spoke, the other blinked, and shook her head slightly, as if coming out of a trance. After a few moments of blinking, the girl looked down.  
  
"Well?" Inquired the girl from the ground impatiently, folding her arms over her chest, the girl tapped her foot onto the ground a few times.  
  
"I think that you just had me spying on the wrong person Sora. Because I can't believe that, foul mouthed wretch, could possibly be the one we're looking for." Said the girl in the tree as she looked down toward the other.  
  
"His name is Ravencroth, Torrin, isn't it?" The girl in the tree only nodded.. "Well then, believe it." Said Sora, rather coldly. Not fully happy that Torrin Ravencroft had been forced back into her life.  
  
"Gladumus has got bad taste." Said the girl in a tree giving a shallow sigh. "And your sure that he's the one we want." Sora simply nodded, never really giving the other girl her complete attention.. "You sure you got all your facts straight?" Inquired the girl desperately hoping the other was wrong. Sora nodded once again. "There's no hope your information's wrong?" The girl in the tree didn't even watch for response she already knew the answer.  
  
The girl in the tree heaved another soft sigh, and blinked her eyes again. "It was either pure genius, or utter desperation that lead to him becoming the bearer of such valuable information." Then the girl looked down toward her companion again.  
  
"I'd say it was just like bad luck on our behalf." Said Sora from the foot of the tree. She folded her arms over her chest giving the other girl in the tree a sidelong glance, as some memories floated through her head.  
  
"You would." The girl up in the tree stated flatly. "You two have history." The girl in the tree did air quotes. "In any case, we found him. And I'd say that's, good luck, on our behalf. Since we were looking for, him and all."  
  
"Maybe." Said the other, pressing her back against the tree, then pushing away from it.  
  
"Maybe!?!" Said the girl in the tree. "It is."  
  
"It would be, I guess." Sora rolled her eyes, the idea of dealing with Torrin was more irritating to her than she let on. "But he is being looked after by the spirit detectives. And…" Stated Sora removing her arms from over her chest. "I don't know about you, but, I've heard tale that they are strong. And that. To me, seems unlucky. Not to mention the fact that the one thing about that whelp that would be most annoying to us, happens to be the one thing we need."  
  
The other girl looked down toward her companion with a raised brow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that despite the fact that that dagger tongued fool, may annoy us to no end with each word that falls from his mouth. We won't be able to cut it out, at least not until we get the information that we are seeking."  
  
"Fate can be so cruel." Said the girl in the tree dryly.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and looked off to her right. After a minuet or so, the girl sighed and looked up to the tree branch to address the other "Kahen?" Kahen, who had now slipped out of the tree only slightly shifted her gaze toward Sora. A light smile made it's way across her face.  
  
"Sora, if I may ask what on earth are you wearing?" Said the girl making light of the bright red, and white uniform that the girl was wearing.  
  
"Your not the only one that has been looking over Torrin."  
  
Kahen nodded, and tried to suppress her smile. " So Sora, you know more about the guy than I do. Do you think we'll be able to capture him, you know once we've infiltrated the ranks of those Spirit Detectives I mean.?" Inquired the girl uncertainly.  
  
"Capture, Torrin he'll come with us no questions asked." Kahen nodded. "The only burden will be getting the information from him without any of his wise cracks." Kahen nodded again.  
  
"He seems like such a creep, no one would think that he's important enough to keep alive. I still can't imagine why his life would be so important." Kahen shrugged. "But who am I to say anything,."  
  
Sora heaved a heavy sigh and looked off in the direction of the temple. "What's wrong with you? Inquired Kahen looking toward Sora.  
  
"I was just thinking that we're going to have to put up with that guy, till we get the information." Stated Sora. "That's not exactly appealing to me."  
  
"It's not as if we will need to accommodate that demon nicely." Retorted Kahen, "So all we really have to do is extract information from him, through whatever means necessary." Said Kahen, finishing off her statement.  
  
"Are you talking torture?" Inquired Sora.  
  
Kahen nodded, "If that's what it takes. Unless we can't do that either." Kahen finished her statement sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"Whatever Galdumus wants." Said Sora sounding disdainful. "I personally want to see his head on a pike. You do know what you'll be doing?" Said Sora.  
  
"You went over the plan with explicit detail. So I've got a pretty good idea. Don't let the detectives kill him, and get him to Gladumus." Sora nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll check back when I can." Said Sora. "But till then I've got, to get other information to Gladumus, tell me when you are able to infiltrate the ranks of the detectives, that would be very good information to Gladumus." Kahen nodded and returned to her pearch in the tree, After Sora disappeared into the night, the girls eyes began to glow as she zoned out again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Who: I should go to sleep but…  
  
Hiei: Baka onna  
  
Torrin: Feeling tired Virgin you can rest you head on my lap.  
  
Who: (Looks at Torrin wryly) Just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean my judgments been that impaired.  
  
Torrin: (Sigh) It was worth a shot.  
  
Who: You've got no scruples. I won't ask you guys to review, but that doesn't mean I don't want any.


	13. New Name

Who: Yes I've done it I got two chapters up. It might just be my impaired judgment, but I think they're good enough to post. (Yawn) I'm done (yawn lays head down.)  
  
Torrin: Well done Virgin.  
  
Who: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Hiei: Hn baka onna.  
  
Torrin: My poor Virgin fell asleep. I'll take her to her room. (Gets up with ease)  
  
Hiei: (looks at Torrin) How long were you able to do that?  
  
Torrin: Since I was tied up. I just wanted my Virgin to feel secure. (Picks Who up.)  
  
Hiei: The onna doesn't own anything, except for him (Motions to Torrin) and her pathetic characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sorry for the out of characterness, and for the fact that I can't let Hiei kill Torrin. The story isn't really over, so um, yeah, I can't do that. Again Most sorry for the lateness of the chapter I had school and writers block. But I'm better now. I think)  
New Name  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Mm-Hmm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Torrin nodded to himself as he rested on his bed looking toward Hiei, who was standing just in front of the door of the room looking out the window. Every few minuets Hiei would look towards Torrin, mostly thinking of how he could kill him and still make it look like an accident. Torrin's eyes idly scanned the room, finding nothing to keep him occupied, Torrin slumped his head down to his shoulders.  
  
"How disappointing." Commented Torrin, to no one in particular looking toward Hiei discontentedly through the corners of his eyes. "I can't say I'm pleased about being stuck with you, Insect. You're hardly entertaining." Groused Torrin now idly tapping his fingers on the wall.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything only shifted his stance a bit, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to glare off vacantly, out the window.  
  
Torrin heaved a slight sigh, "No lovely onnas. No…" Torrin went to slightly glance toward Hiei. " conversation. No entertainment whatsoever. Hmm." Torrin had now taken the pose of a brooding child. Folding his arms over his chest, while eyeing the room rather disdainfully. "This is quite a disappointment. You, Insect, are quite a disappointment." Complained Torrin slouching a bit more as he sat in the confines of the bed.  
  
Hiei rolled his eye, apparently tired of hearing Torrin complain decided to say something. "Just what makes you think that I am here for your entertainment?" Inquired Hiei impertinently. Torrin looked up toward Hiei and gave a faint smirk.  
  
"It speaks." Said Torrin curtly.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and guided them back toward the window, slightly turning his head away from where Torrin sat as he did. The fire demon gave a soft "Hn." as he did. Torrin looked at Hiei slyly from the corner of his eye, almost giving a small laugh, at his reaction to his words.  
  
"Your head." Said Torrin, unexpectedly a few minuets later. After he and Hiei'd sat in silence for a bit more time. Hiei shot Torrin a sidelong glance, that rung with irritation, and confusion. Torrin was looking Hiei's head his eyes squinted, as they scrutinized Hiei's head. "It reminds me of a fruit I've seen." Continued Torrin sounding as if he was insightfully stating an answer. (A/N. A fruit? Really? You can guess which fruit if you'd like)  
Hiei's head quickly spun around in Torrin's direction. Despite the fact that he was hot with anger, Hiei didn't just flat out go and kill Torrin. He couldn't: "I bet Yukina would just love to know who her brother is. Take good care of him. Okay?" Came the memory Yusuke's voice whispering in his ear.  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei quietly trying to calm himself down.  
  
"That's why." Stated Torrin sounding rather disinterested, he nodded a little as he spoke. Then looked over at Hiei, who was looking very tense from the anger welling up inside him. Torrin's face was awash with boredom. Giving another sigh Torrin looked at the door which stood just behind Hiei. "Well, Insect. I believe you've bored me enough. I'm going to go find something to entertain myself. Perhaps I'll go back and entertain myself with the young maid from before. At least then I won't be so bored." Said Torrin looking toward Hiei.  
  
"If you were wise you wouldn't so much as even think about her." Said Hiei darkly.  
  
"Don't worry Insect she's all yours, well actually the oaf might try and provide some competition for you. But I won't the maids too innocent, and let's face it that's too easy, I prefer a challenge. Like the Princess. Fiery as the onna is." Said Torrin giving a toothy grin. Once again Hiei got on the offensive.  
  
"I haven't a clue why you find pleasure in tormenting the fox is, but you will take care to leave him out of your childish jokes. You know as well as I the fox is no onna."  
  
Torrin smiled, "Insect, why do you wish to push both of the onnas away from me, you must want both of them for yourself." Said Torrin  
  
"Hn." Hiei scoffed "I don't want either of them. But I don't want you pestering them either. Especially Yukina." Said Hiei he finished his statement by narrowing his eyes.  
  
"As I said the innocent maid is safe from me. But I don't make any promises when it comes to the Princess."  
  
"Fine" Said Hiei with a smirk. "Watching your death will be most entertaining."  
  
Torrin cocked his head to the side. "In any case." Said Torrin walking to the door and consequently Hiei. As Torrin approached Hiei just stood in front of the door looking rather defiant.  
  
"Excuse me insect, I wouldn't want to step on you on my way to the door."  
  
"I'm not moving. As much as I'd like to see you killed by some demon spy, I can't let you. Of course if you do want to try and escape I could just cut off both your legs." Said Hiei sharply.  
  
Torrin's eye slightly twitched, but he had no intention of backing down. "Really, Insect? Now, was that a threat." Said Torrin with a feigned astonishment.  
  
Hiei slightly shook his head. "Hn, Threats are nothing more than hollow words. But I have every intention of doing just as I said I would. Though I'd rather have pleasure of severing your head from your neck."  
  
"We certainly are hostile, now. Aren't we Insect?" Said Torrin. Looking down toward the red eyed fire demon. "My goodness whatever could you be so aggressive for?" Said Torrin trying to sound innocent, but only aggravating Hiei. Of course, just knowing that Torrin was alive at the moment aggravated Hiei.  
  
Torrin had turned away from Hiei and the door and was thinking to himself. He cupped his chin his hand and looked off pensively.  
"What could be the cause of all your hostility Insect?" Inquired Torrin out loud. Not really posing his question to Hiei. Hiei just rolled his eye. "Carrying around that sharp weapon, and so quick to threaten lives."  
  
"Hmm." Stated Torrin in a contemplative manner. "I think I know where all those violent tendencies stem from. Said Torrin with a slight nod. It's so obvious." "You don't know anything about me." Said Hiei darkly.  
"I think you're feeling a little insecure insect." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Trying to compensating for something. Feeling that you don't measure up." Hiei narrowed his eyes. "It's a shame you don't measure up to me, must make your relationship with the Princess difficult. But then maybe the Princess can get over your short comings."  
  
"Listen good you second rate demon baka. I don't have a relationship with the fox."  
  
"A fox indeed." Said Torrin, smiling as he got off subject.. Hiei had to fight back the urge to break Torrin's neck. "I can tell you're more interested in the sweet innocent young maid." Said Torrin finally.  
  
"I'm not interested in anyone." Snapped Hiei.  
  
"No need for denial, Insect." Which onna is it? If you are after the Princess you can expect some healthy competition." Concluded Torrin. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Your voice has begun to irritate me, I no longer have a desire to hear you speak. And since the foolish child wants you safe." Hiei, concluded his statement by turning away. Hiei figured that if someone as calm as Kurama could so easily loss his calm and snap at Torrin, He'd end up killing him very soon, especially if this particular conversation continued. Hiei had intentions of leaving Torrin. After all he couldn't kill Torrin so he wouldn't allow himself to get irritated enough to try. Of course that at the moment seemed easier said than done.  
  
"Are you afraid your short stature, will make it difficult for you to obtain the affections of the Princess, Insect?" Inquired Torrin, with a feigned hintof despair.  
  
Hiei turned around he wore a look of anger and surprise. "You must enjoy the thought of a slow painful death at my hands." Said Hiei in a cold and hatful manner.  
  
"Well for now the onna still seems quite taken with you. I love a challenge." Said Torrin giving a rather wayward smile.  
  
"Hn." Growled Hiei.  
  
"I can't see why you've caught the eye of such a desirable onna. Perhaps it's something that I can't see. But then when it comes to an insignificant speck such as you, it's a bit hard to see anything."  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Don't worry Insect my attraction to the princess is purely physical. So if you love her…" Said Torrin, just before the flat end of Hiei's katana fell unto the back of his neck. The irate fire demon had used his superior speed to subdue Torrin. Once again Hiei was faced with the decision to either spare Torrin or become a rouge criminal yet again. Very, unprepared for the swift blow to the back of his head. Torrin, fell forward slamming chin onto the floor.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Insect?" Inquired Torrin pushing himself off the floor.  
  
"More than necessary" Said Hiei from the doorway. Torrin sat up.  
  
"You don't, honestly think you'll be able to keep me locked up in here." Hiei only nodded. "Why always so violent, Insect." Said Torrin looking up at Hiei's katana, from his position. Hiei looked at Torrin a look that seemed to state: "I don't have to answer to you."  
  
Looking down Hiei caught a glimpse of Torrin's face, and that sly cocky smile that he wore. He hated how he could still turn up so fearless, it was Torrin's arrogance that angered him most. Hiei desperately wanted to be able to wipe that smirk form Torrin's face. After all Torrin's life didn't at all seem important, and Torrin himself seemed weak, ineffectual, and inconsequential.  
  
"Don't call me that." Growled Hiei reluctantly reseating his Katana as he spoke. Murder still glowed in his ruby eyes.  
Torrin looked up at Hiei from the ground, for a moment he looked as if he was seriously considering Hiei's demand. Torrin sighed and stood up, as he continued to at Hiei. He raised one of his eyebrows, and looked down pensively at the fuming fire demon. "Hm, Alright." Said Torrin calmly, with a small nod as he dusted himself. Hiei was a little surprised but he didn't let Torrin notice.  
  
"Porcupine" Said Torrin after a moment of silence had passed. A wry little smile drifted across his face. He even got I a small chuckle before he blacked out, cutesy of Hiei.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------ ------- --------  
  
Who: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Torrin: My precious sleeping Virgin. (looks around) How 'bout a kiss Virgin. No objection.  
  
Hiei: Second rate demon.  
  
Torrin: Oh porcupine, don't tell me you're gonna try and stop me from taking advantage of MY virgin.  
  
Hiei: (nods)  
  
Torrin: What do you care, you don't even like my Virgin.  
  
Hiei: (Glares)  
  
Torrin: How disappointing. (whispers) We'll finish this later Virgin. (leaves)  
  
Who: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz (hugs pillow)  
  
Hiei: Hn, Review. 


	14. Lead On

Who: Back in action and feeling fine or as fine as I can feel considering all the stuff I have to do testing and all thank goodness for my wonderful solace.  
  
Torrin: These late nights are unhealthy Virgin.  
  
Who: As if you care.  
  
Torrin you know I worry Virgin.  
  
Who: Anyways I'm responding to reviews how I've missed doing this. Blazing Neko Hiei's head does seemed to resemble a Pineapple doesn't it  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Torrin: You know what my diminutive guardian. I suddenly feel the urge to have a fruit salad, with pineapple slices.  
  
Hiei: (Growls)  
  
Who: Torrin perhaps you could I don't know try and behave yourself.  
  
Torrin: Can I help it if the porcupine is irritable. The only thing short than his temper is the porcupine himself  
  
Who: Deep cleansing breaths Hiei  
  
Hiei: Whatever onna, just finish this, so I can finish him. (points to Torrin)  
  
Who: We certainly are cranky today aren't we?  
  
Hiei: (Glares at Who)  
  
Who: (Nervous chuckle) Moving on wow quite a few people noticed the pineapple thing.  
  
Hiei: (Discontented with the news)  
  
Who: But you know when you think about it… (notices Hiei's glare) Ahem (clears throat)  
  
Hiei: (Growls again, then roughly pulls Who to within an earshot of himself.) Finish this soon, or I will ensure that for the duration of this story you will be enduring a great deal of discomfort.  
  
Who: (Gulp) Um. (voice is shaky) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ( Nervous smile)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. I'm always gonna apologize so get used to it. Sorry For out of characterness and everything but yeah. Anyways thank you for reading and everything I'll try to update in a more timely fashion away. If I can, please bear with me till then.)  
  
Lead On  
  
Sora was in the process of dawning a rather strange disguise. At least to her companion it was.  
  
"It's so…" Said Kahen a strange confused, disgusted look on her face. Kahen continued with a grimace. "Pink." The girl's dislike of the outfit was expressed with her exaggerated facial expression of distaste.  
  
Sora stretched out her arms and examined the garb she wore. "Yes not exactly my first choice for fashion." Stated the girl craning her head a bit as she tried to view her backside. "But it's all too necessary if this is going to work."  
  
"You know since you're the one who's so good with disguises. Why don't you go in there and get the guy." Said Kahen.  
  
"I couldn't, I've got other things to attend to like for example greeting Gladamus's other two helpmates."  
  
Kahen gave a rather disappointed look toward her companion. "Are you sure this half baked plan of yours will work?" Inquired the girl sounding slightly concerned now.  
  
"Trust me it will. I'm very good at what I do. A master of deceit. All you'll have to do is stroll up and to those Spirit detective, and they won't suspect a thing. Unless you give them a reason to. Just find away to get away with Torrin. You may have to get creative at that point, but Torrin will cooperate. You have three days." Stated Sora using her fingers as an indication to the previously quoted amount. "If you fail I'll have to take over your mission, and you won't want that." Stated Sora in her most sinister voice. Which set a chill down Kahen's spine. The girl trembled a bit, but nodded showing she understood.  
  
Once satisfied with her threat, Sora stepped back, and waved her hand over her face. Kahen merely blinked and had already missed the girl's transformation. Everything from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes had changed. Sora gave a rather proud smile.  
"There now how do I look?" Kahen looked at the girl with her mouth agape and eyes widened considerably. Kahen then blinked a few times, still a bit surprised.  
  
"Very different." Stated the girl finally shock evident in her voice, as she looked over her newly transformed companion.. "If I didn't know it was you," Stated Kahen now walking around Sora to get a full view of her transformation. "I wouldn't know it was you." concluded Kahen shaking her head.  
  
"Good" Said Sora contentedly. She ran her hand though her hair, and proceeded to pull it back into a neat little ponytail. "There now. That should effectively complete the ruse." Said Sora before she turned her attention back to Kahen. "I suggest you learn to meditate or something to that extent Kahen. Torrin can be very irritating." Sora's eye twitched as she spoke.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Said Kahen.  
  
"Good luck then" Said the now disguised Sora. She gave Kahen a nod, and began walking off after her nod had been returned.  
  
Hiei's eye twitched as he looked off vacantly. A scowl drawn tight across his exhausted looking face. The night had been a little rougher on him than he'd expected, and he was feeling it. Hiei'd been able to survive with less sleep that he'd gotten on that night. On more than one occasion, but something about the strain of dealing with Torrin was a more taxing chore than he'd ever had to deal with.  
  
Each breath that Hiei took in was shallow. As aggravation's grip tightened in his chest, just as the memories of Torrin's actions the night before. The fire demon wasn't so much breathing with each inhalation that sounded like a soft yet intimidating growl. In all truth Hiei seemed as if he was prepared to snap at the next living thing that came near him.  
  
"Whoa Hiei, did you fall asleep in a dryer last night?" Came Yusuke's voice as he looked over his friends rumpled appearance. Yusuke walked up to where Hiei had his back pressed against the wall. Hiei turned slowly, and rather menacingly his head toward Yusuke, sending the young man a very icy look. Yusuke unconsciously shivered at the sight of Hiei's harsh gaze. "Rough night?" Inquired Yusuke keeping his distance.  
  
"Hey shrimp!" Came Kuwabara's voice next as he walked in position beside Yusuke. "Whoa." Kuwabara stopped when he noticed the rather hectic aura that surrounded Hiei. "What happened to you? You look like hell." Hiei's response to Kuwabara was nothing more than a guttural growl, and a slight glance toward the door he stood next to.  
  
"I take it Torrin kept you on your toes all night." Said Kurama rather insightfully looking toward Hiei, as he too joined the others.  
  
"That second rate demon doesn't know when to quit." Said Hiei, before turning to Yusuke. The Spirit detective, gave a nervous cough as the passages in his throat began to feel as though they were constricting. Hiei's red eyes narrowed considerably. "Detective if I were you I would make certain this never happens again. And don't think that you can trick me by threatening to reveal my secret. Because I would kill you before you could breath a word to her." Commented Hiei darkly, his hand was resting just over the point where his katana rested. Yusuke slightly flinched, and flashed a large nervous grin and stepped back to avoid the heat of Hiei's anger..  
  
"At least you made it though the night." Said Kurama. Hiei turned and slightly glared at Kurama.  
  
"Had the night been any longer. I would've killed him for that fool Gladamus myself." Snapped Hiei. "I personally don't care what happens to that demon. I just want my peace. But most importantly I want to see him dead." Said Hiei finishing his statement by turning away from the others, and made his way out of the presence of his companions and into another room.  
"It seems that Torrin is becoming more, and more intolerable, with each passing moment." Said Kurama irritation, and exhaustion apparent in his voice. And he hadn't even gotten his dose of vitamin Torrin for the day.  
  
"Well he only acts right when he's around girls he's trying to impress." Said Yusuke he looked toward Kurama, with a strange hint of something in his eyes that the red head just couldn't put his finger on. And quite frankly he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to get at Yusuke?" Kurama asked noticing the attention he was reciving from the boy. Kurama looked toward the spirit detective in a rather wary fashion. He had some idea as to what was running through Yusuke's mind. But, he wasn't totally sure perhaps he was even misinterpreting Yusuke's intentions. Maybe Yusuke's response would even prove him wrong. Which suffice to say would significantly settle his thoughts. Yusuke merely gave a rather sheepish grin, and let his eyes wonder off for a moment. Which made Kurama wonder if he really wanted to be sure what Yusuke was thinking.  
  
"You could do it just for a day, to see how it works." Said Yusuke quickly, "Besides all this should be over soon. I'm not saying you have to do anything with him."  
  
"You still have yet to answer my question Yusuke." Said Kurama there was a bit of hesitation in Kurama's words that was belied by the unspoken coldness in his voice. As Kurama already knew that he didn't like Yusuke's idea.  
  
"Just pretend you're a girl, and just kinda," Yusuke hesitated for a moment, and fidgeted a bit letting his eyes drift about the room, "Ya know." Prompted Yusuke making some absurd motion with his hand..  
  
"No Yusuke." Said Kurama coldly placing his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid I do not. But perhaps you could enlighten me."  
  
Yusuike hesitated for a moment before deciding to continue. "Just act like you're interested in the guy for a little bit just to kinda keep him in line. Or at least keep him out of our hair." Kurama wore a sickly look of shock on his face, with the completion of Yusuke's statement. He knew what to expect, and yet he was still caught completely off guard by Yusuke's proposal.  
  
"You want me to lead him on!" Exclaimed Kurama, not being able to help the fact that he was feeling more than a little offended by his friend's suggestion.  
  
"Oh come on you're the only one that can do it. He doesn't think any of us are girls." Said Yusuke almost out of desperation, motioning to Kuwabara.  
  
"And if he believed that you were, would you?" Inquired Kurama  
  
"Well uh." Stuttered Yusuke, catching the piqued red head's drift.  
  
"Would You!"  
  
"Come on Kurama you know that's not the point. Besides lets face it you are kinda…" Yusuke, just let his words meander off into silence. Partly because he noticed the look on Kurama's face. The boys had turned bright red in color was looking completely mortified. Kurama couldn't even form words, he was so full of unabashed humiliation.  
  
"I can't believe you, Yusuke." Said Kurama finally, he slightly shook his head as he spoke.  
  
"Oh come on Kurama." Said Kuwabara after listening in silence for so long. "Ya gotta do it." Pleaded the large carrot top. "Besides it's not like he's bad looking, he's just kind of a jerk." Kurama and Yusuke each shared confused looks at Kuwabara's expense.  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow cocking his head he continued to look at Kuwabara strangely for a moment longer before he opened his mouth again. "Are you for real, Kuwabara?"  
  
"What! He's not." Said Kuwabara sounding strangely on the defensive. Yusuke shook his head and continued to look at Kuwabara with a questioning brow raised.  
  
"Okay." Stated Yusuke speaking slowly, and rather uncertainly. "Anyways Kurama." Said Yusuke, he turned back to the red head. "You gotta do it."  
  
"I will not." Stated Kurama in a husky tone.  
  
"Please." Pleaded Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison. Each had their hands up to display that they were truly and most humbly begging. Kurama just merely shook his head.  
  
"You don't honestly want me to demean myself like that?" Inquired Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other as if considering Kurama's perspective. Kurama became slightly unnerved by the two boys hesitation to answer him "Do you?" The boy's voice had a pleading tone to it. Yusuke and Kuwabara lowered their heads feeling slightly ashamed. "I see." Kurama said as began to follow Hiei's steps.  
  
"Oh come on Kurama." Said Yusuke following the red head's movements.  
  
"Please?" Stated Kuwabara following so as not to be left behind.  
  
"No."  
  
"For a little bit."  
  
"Just to see how it works out."  
  
"No."  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"For the last time no, Yusuke. I really think you'd better come up with a new idea because I will not be a part of this one." Said Kurama in a firm voice, as he finally came to a stop. Yusuke opened his mouth in a effort to continue pleading his case when a certain bubbly, blue haired, ferry girl flounced into the room, with a scowling Hiei just behind her.  
  
"Botan? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Said Kurama a little surprised to see the girl.  
  
"Good morning boys." Stated Boton looking around warily for a moment. Then with her mind settled, the girl calmed down a bit.  
  
"Yeah good." Groaned Yusuke, just before an inspired look jumped onto his face "Say…" Said Yusuke with a grin. But Kurama shot the spirit detective a look that quickly made the boy drop the subject. "Why'd you come?" Inquired Yusuke his voice bordering angry, and most disheartened.  
  
"Oh good news." Said Botan, with a smile.  
  
"We can finally kill that second rate demon." Chimed in Hiei.  
  
"Uh." Said Botan, her demeanor changed. "Well not that good I suppose" Said Botan rather uncertainly.  
  
"Does all of this have a point, and can we get to it please?" Said Yusuke impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes," Botan turned to Yusuke. "Koenma sent me to tell you that he's sending someone to help you out. He knows how big of a handful Torrin can be."  
  
"Great someone we shovel that creep off on." Said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama was a bit more wary than Yusuke. "Why has Koenma so suddenly decided to render aid.  
  
"Hey Kurama." Said Kuwabara "this is a good thing, you don't look a horse's gift in the snout."  
  
Kurama looked toward Kuwabara with slight confusion before shaking off the carrot's rather confused analogy.  
  
"Yeah Kurama what's the deal."  
  
"Surly you Yusuke, can see a reason for me to be a little bit prudent. I believe that the spies that are after Torrin would be clever enough to try and pull something. We really can't be too sure."  
  
"I say if they are imprudent enough to want to subject themselves to that second rate demon. The I welcome them to take him." Said Hiei coldly.  
  
"Besides it's Botan she wouldn't lie." Kurama gave a soft nod, but he wasn't all too convinced. But he didn't want to say that he didn't trust Botan. And Kurama also had to admit that a break from Torrin would do he well.  
  
"Everything is A-okay." Said Botan cheerfully, making a scouts honor gesture. Which as it turned out really helped in calming the red head.  
"Botan is there anything else we should know. Perhaps some information on the whereabouts of Gladamus." Botan shook her head.  
  
"Sorry. None, but maybe Torrin could help you out in that department. You see he's kept most of the knowledge he has secret. That's why he's so important. " Stated Botan insightfully. "There's a lot we'd like to know." Botan murmured more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Hey if we find out what the guy knows he won't be important anymore. Right?" Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well." Said Botan  
  
"Then we won't have to protect the guy anymore." Said Yusuke rather excitedly.  
  
"Perhaps." Said Botan uncertainly.  
  
"Let's go and talk to him then." Said Yusuke cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Well you don't need me for that." Said Botan, just before she raced off.  
  
"Lets go see what that creep isn't telling us."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: (Once again reading reviews) Hmm One of my readers may need a blood transfusion. Um Clojahken I want to ask what could possibly be so dirty about the phrase swift blow. Then again But judging by where your mind was during that particular review, I think I'll refrain.  
  
Torrin: I'm actually quite interested in where she was going. I'd defiantly like to go there.  
  
Who: Well you're gonna have to go there alone.  
  
Torrin: That's no fun.  
  
Who: I'm gonna stop now, you know. Lets just finish responding.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Who: What's wrong with you Hiei.  
  
Torrin: The porcupine is just angry that so many onnas notice what I have that his head resembles a Pineapple.  
  
Who: Where on earth are all these people finding Torrin plushies and action figures?  
  
Torrin: You don't need to worry you've got the original.  
  
Who: The doll would be more tame.  
  
Torrin: (looks over reviews, then gives pleasant sigh) I'd missed all the death threats. Hmm.  
  
Who: was I even able to respond I swear between the two of you I'll never get any work done. Anyways thank you all for reading, please review if you can. 


	15. Unanswered

(Who's place/Somewhere over the equator)

Who: It's that time again. Where I get to respond to reviews and this time I'd like to get through more than two if that is alright with you. (Looks at Torrin and Hiei.)  
  
Hiei: (glares at Who) I don't know who I find more annoying you or that second rate demon of yours.  
  
Who: Hakudoshi-chan sorry it's taking me so long to update. It's just the evils of schooling and all classes. Hoshi Hikara that's a (nervous cough) impressive list.  
  
Hiei: I suggest evisceration.  
  
Torrin: Trunksgirl85, I'm not ugly. And what on earth is a Teletubie?  
  
Who: (quivers) A sick joke. Animefreak54 thanks for the encouragement I'll try. UnicornGirl-Dragon Lady (looks at Hiei, starts cracking up) You know… it's true (laughs some more) That's too much… a nun (continues laughing)  
  
Hiei: (Menacing Glare) What's so funny onna?  
  
Who: (laugh becomes weaker) Uh (stops laughing and tries to look innocent) Nothing! Nothing at all, just had a funny thought (chuckles) about nuns. (All out laughing again) That was a good one.  
  
Torrin: I'm liking this Clojahken more every times she reviews. The onna has fine taste.  
  
Hiei: I feel disgusted.  
  
Who: Don't expect me to do anything that she suggested. What2callmyself um I'll be cryptic about this maybe. SilverWolf, Torrin violate Kurama? (Looks at Torrin. Then shivers)  
  
Torrin: hmm violate the princess (smiles)  
  
Who: Anyways. Um thank you all for reviewing, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Torrin: But, I own my Virgin. That's why she's 'my' Virgin.  
  
Hiei: Baka second rate demon.  
  
Torrin: You can go Porcupine we can deal without you.  
  
Hiei: Hn. (leaves)  
  
Who: Hey wait Hiei you can't leave. Why do you think you're here. My integrity. Don't leave me alone with him.  
  
Torrin: Virgin I'm getting some ideas.  
  
Who: Stop thinking.  
  
Torrin: Too late (grabs up Who)  
  
Who: (being carried off) De ja vu. HELP!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(_A/N. Sorry I took so long to update again. Oh well at least I'm updating and it's only been what two weeks, less more. Oh well. Please enjoy as I try okay. Oh thanks for reading.)_

Unanswered

Torrin rolled over in his bed his wings curled about him along with a blanket that was entangled with them. The angelic peaceful look of pleasure on his face, contradicted Torrin's lascivious nature. Turning over again Torrin let out a soft moan, and nuzzled his head into his pillow as he began to rouse. The sunlight gently coxed his eyes open, so Torrin lazily sat up and rather reluctantly greeted the day.  
  
After blinking a few times to acquaint his eyes with the sunlight, Torrin scanned the room for his indignant curator. It didn't take long for Torrin to realize Hiei wasn't present, and since no one was chiding him to get up Torrin rested his head back into his pillow. Which Hiei had tried to smother him with the night before. The fire demon would have succeeded in suffocating Torrin if a certain ice maiden hadn't unexpectedly walked into the room. Perhaps saving both of their lives.  
  
Torrin slightly chuckled at the memory, of course once his head touched the pillow the bat demon's amusement was replaced by a sharp sensation of pain. Which caused Torrin to quickly sit up, he didn't even have any recent memories of being struck, but it was easy enough for him to guess who the culprit was.  
  
"My luck that I'd be watched by such an ireful sentinel. I suppose I did bring a bit of this on myself. Still." Stated Torrin rubbing his head rather adamantly. "Him being so hot-tempered he's liable to break my skull, or at least give ma a concussion. No matter, I've no doubt this will be over soon. Although I will miss the accommodations."  
  
Torrin slowly rested his head on the pillow again. This time beginning careful not to irritate the bump and the back of his head. Giving a contented sigh Torrin looked up toward the ceiling.  
  
"These ningens certainly know how to live. Such luxuries. Comfortable living quarters, for the most part, peaceful conditions." A smirk swept over Torrin's face as he continued to think putting his hands underneath his head. "Deliciously beautiful onnas. I really don't want to leave." Stated Torrin into the air.  
  
"Once Gladumus is taken care of you'll have to get used to the idea." Said the voice of a person who'd just entered the room. Being that he was so last in thought, Torrin hadn't even realized that someone had entered the room. However reluctantly they did so.  
  
"Speaking of which." Torrin turned over as he quickly drifted out of his musings. "Princess." Stated Torrin sitting up as a euphoric look of pure amusement washed over his face. "It's so good to see you again, dare I say, I missed that elegant face of yours." Kurama gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Good morning Torrin." Said Kurama slightly surprised that Torrin had actually stayed in his room for the night. Since he seemed to be the type that enjoyed running about creating mischief.  
  
"It's truly been too long."  
  
"Not quite long enough." Said Kurama under his breath.  
  
"So you and I are alone together. I can't help but get a few ideas." Stated Torrin, already standing at Kurama's side with his arm over the boy's shoulder. Torrin was at the moment, rather overtly trying to lead the red head to the nearby bed, with him. Of course Kurama had firmly planted his feet into the ground and was not about to budge and allow himself to be objected to further embarrassment.  
  
"Fortunately, we are not alone." Said Kurama, sensing the others had decided to enter the room. The boy indicated toward the others who were filing through the doorway.  
  
"How disappointing." groaned Torrin, never turning around to acknowledge the other three boys, who of which he knew without a doubt were not far behind himself and Kurama.  
  
"Princess?" Said Torrin sweetly, as he whispered in Kurama's ear, Kurama practically shivered, from the sensation of having Torrin so close to his ear. The boy couldn't help but feel an unabashed sense of humiliation. "Let's run away together. I could show you wonders." Kurama shook his head as calmly as he could.  
  
"Do you enjoy humiliating me?" Inquired the red head inauspiciously as he tried to move from his position under Torrin's arm.  
  
"Humiliating you? Why of course not. I'm just after a bit of affection."  
  
"You don't deserve any." Said the hateful voice of a peevish Hiei. The threat of being taken by surprise and getting knocked out again prompted Torrin to finally turn around. Of course Torrin had to release Kurama in the process. Once he was facing the others Torrin gave a very shy smirk.  
  
"Hail Hail." Stated the salacious bat demon as he rolled his eyes in slight irritation. (A/N. Hail Hail the gangs all here it's a song. Thought I should probably reference that particular statement.) "I suppose a tender moment with the Princess would be too much to ask at the moment." Said Torrin sardonically, as he stepped away from Kurama and closer to the bed he'd spent the night in.  
  
The scowling faces of the clearly unamused spirit detectives was enough to squelch Torrin's inquiry. At least on that particular subject.  
  
"Alright." Said Yusuke sounding for the most part quite grouchy. He stepped into the room looking most menacingly at Torrin. "Talk." Prompted the boy glaring at Torrin, who offered him a rather nonplussed look.  
  
"Excuse me if I seem a bit ignorant asking this Warden, but what may I ask do you want me to talk about?" Inquired Torrin as he flopped down onto his bed.  
"If you have anything to say. Say it now or we'll have to beat it out of you." "I haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about." Said Torrin giving a suspiciously innocent grin.  
  
"We're not playing your foolish game you second rate demon." Growled Hiei taking a step forward. "Now talk." Torrin looked sorrowfully at Hiei, then he let his eyes scan the corners of the bed.  
  
"How 'bout a nap first." Said Torrin lying back in his bed.  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Kuwabara. "But you just woke up didn't you?"  
  
"Excuse me if I'd like to savor this luxury." Said Torrin "Seeing as I haven't any real idea how long I'll be able to relish this opulence." Torrin rested his head on the pillow. Yusuke looked about ready to run in and start strangling Torrin, but somehow Kurama was able to get the boy to leave the room and allow Torrin his "nap."  
  
Begrudgedly the four spirit detectives figured out a plan of action for the delicate task of extracting information from Torrin, who didn't seem to want to cooperate at all. "Delicate why do we have to be delicate? I say we go in there and start busting heads. For all we know he's a spy for that Glad guy. He might even try to kill us in our sleep." Yusuke pensively cupped his chin in his hand. "You know now that I think about it he would be the perfect villain. Get in good with us and then attack when our backs are turned."  
  
"I doubt the second rate demon would have the subtlety to ever pull off a charade that complex."  
  
"Botan did say he was hiding at lot." Said Kuwabara  
  
"Come to think about it…" Said Yusuke.  
  
**Flashback** _(A/N. I'm, not being subtle at all)  
_  
Yusuke and the others are standing around Koenma's desk. Torrin had just finished explaining the situation with Gladumus, and his inability to locate the demon to the spirit detectives. "You know you could just let him stay here." Said Yusuke leaning toward the toddler trying to keep his comment as covert as possible.  
  
"No way I don't want he stalking around my palace." Said Koenma defensively, drawing more attention then he needed to toward his conversation. The tiny prince settled down in his chair calmly casting off the unwanted attention. "I don't exactly trust him." Said Koenma in a more hushed voice so that only Yusuke could hear. "Besides Botan would kill me." Koenma stated that particular bit of information, under his breath so that his words weren't picked up by any but his own ears.  
  
**End Of Flashback  
**  
"Oh great so he's a jerk and a con artist." Said Kuwabara unhappily.  
  
"And we still can't kill him." Grumbled Yusuke looking off toward the ceiling.  
  
"Not until we find out how worthless his ass really is." Said Hiei he wore a rather smug smirk on his face, and it was all too obvious what was running through the little fire demon's mind. Kurama shook his head, but deep down in the depths of his on mind the thought of aiding in Torrin's demise sounded alluring.  
  
The contemplations of Torrin's death was cut short with the advent of a rather large explosion. In the room that was inhabited by Torrin. Being that their positions to said room, weren't exactly distant. The four boys were able to feel the tremor that ran through the floorboards.  
  
Thinking that their rather perfidious "guest" was once again attempting to escape as was in his nature at least that's what they'd figured from their time with him. They for detectives reached the room just in time at large ball of what was most obviously demon energy, crash into the wall beside them. Once the blast had made contact with the wall it dissipated. Revealing an uncurious Torrin lying on the floor.  
  
Racing to the point where Torrin and broken pieces of rubble laid on the floor the four boys looked inside the room, through what had been a doorway. At the moment the intruder was shruded by as cloud of dust. Perhaps created when they crashed through the wall the first time.  
  
"What happened here?" Inquired Yusuke more rhetorically then anything as he tried to get a glimpse of the intruder.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Hiei already standing in a offensive position. "Somehow Gladumus has figured out where we've been hiding that second rate demon."  
  
"About time." Said Yusuke.  
  
The sound of coughing drew the boy's attention back to the room, as the haze of dust settled. The eyes of the spirit detectives were met by a rather unimpressive sight. Demeanors changed quickly.  
  
_(A/N. What can I say but sorry I try to make things good but… Sorry if you didn't like it believe me I do try. It's just well what more can I really say)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere over the equator/Who's place of evil oh and refuge.)  
  
Kurama and Hiei: (going into Who's house.)  
  
Kurama: You left Who alone with Torrin. Hiei what were you thinking.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: Let's just hope that she's alright.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Torrin: (Leaving Who's bedroom.) Now didn't you enjoy your alone time with me? (smiles)  
  
Who: Yeah actually  
  
Torrin: It wasn't that bad now was it?  
  
Who: No, I don't want to admit it, but I actually enjoyed myself.  
  
Torrin: I aim to please.  
  
Who: I'll admit being alone with you wasn't as bad as I thought, and I did have fun. (yawn) and now I'm kind of tired.  
  
Torrin: Using up that much energy can be exhausting. (stretches)  
  
Who: (Yawn) Well I'm gonna get cleaned and go to sleep. (goes to bathroom)  
  
Torrin: Alright (notices Kurama and Hiei) Princess, Porcupine what are you two doing here?  
  
Kurama: We came to make sure Who was alright.  
  
Torrin: (In the doorway of Who's bedroom) Oh.  
  
Kurama: What exactly were you doing with Who?  
  
Torrin: What do you think we were up to Princess. The two of us alone in her bedroom. Get the picture, Princess."  
  
Kurama: You? (looks at Torrin) And Who?  
  
Torrin: She really enjoyed herself. If you like I can show you what we did while she's washing.  
  
Hiei: (weak cough) You're on your own fox  
  
Kurama: Who actually? With you? Of her own free will.  
  
Torrin: It took some persuading but… (smiles evilly) She consented quickly enough. 


	16. Wormy

Who: (Fresh and clean) I feel rejuvenated, Torrin let's have another go before I… (sees Kurama) Oh Kurama… Hey. Oh um... Torrin and me were just uh... do you wanna join us we're gonna head back to my room…

Kurama: O.O (Walks away zombie like)  
  
Who: And...Kurama? Hey wait, what's wrong? (Looks at Torrin) What did you do?  
  
Torrin: I merely told the Princess that you and I had been enjoying one another's company.  
  
Who: (Skeptically) Mmm-hmm. Anything else?

Torrin: Well, I suppose much could've been implied with what I said. But I can't be blamed for what goes through the minds of others.  
  
Who: (Skeptically) Mmm-hmm. Well if you'll excuse me I've got a reputation to amend. Oh and yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (leaves shaking her head)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness and all around just utter suckiness of my fic. It's always good to apologize for things like that. )_  
  
Wormy  
  
"Oh come on what the hell is that?" Said Yusuke not without a bit of disappointment. "I thought maybe I'd get to kick a little ass." _( A/N. Okay I figure I suck at this sort of thing but I'm gonna try. Damn action scenes always look cool in my head. I hope the words make for a good image in yours.)  
_  
"It appears to be," said Kurama looking quizzically at their opponent "A giant… earthworm." Said the red head with a hint of confusion in his voice. Upon, completing his statement Kurama furrowed his brow. And indeed that is what stood before the four spirit detectives. A lone worm demon, which was basically a giant earthworm with arms legs and fangs.  
  
Lackluster indeed.  
  
"We have to go through hell watching that guy and Gladumus sends us worms"  
  
"Gladumus?" Said the demon with a voice almost as unpleasant as the sound of nails scraping across a chalkboard. Along with the undertones of a back firing car. Still there was a bit of confusion in the creature's voice. "I was sent by no one. I came of my own accord. I've come for the orb of Sumara give it to me or it will be your deaths."  
  
"What are you gonna talk us to death? Because your voice is the only that's killing me." _(A/N. Ah witty banter.)_ Stated Yusuke arrogantly.  
  
"Hn this should be easy enough." Stated Hiei nonchalantly as he gripped the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Prepare for your de…" The demon's words were cut short, when Hiei's katana very effectively sliced through the demon. _(A/N. Stupid unintended pun.)_ The creature's jaw dropped down, as the two halves seemed to explode as they slipped apart.  
  
"Pathetic." Said Hiei, having so quickly stifled the demon, the fire demon put away his weapon and the others relaxed. Not that any of them were really all that tense.  
  
"Is he… Is he dead?" Kuwabara asked, looking toward Torrin. His voice displayed, that he was far more hopeful then he should've been, after all Torrin had been unconscious for quite a while. Then as if on cue Torrin gave a soft moan as he began to stir.  
  
"My head." Grumbled Torrin, letting his eyes flutter open. The bat demon then slowly sat up. "Why always the head?" Torrin groused rubbing his head which was now doubly as sore as it had been.  
  
"Nope." Said Yusuke stating the obvious as he answered Kuwabara's previously uttered question.  
  
"Then I'll have the satisfaction of being able to kill him."  
  
"No way shrimp. I'm killing him. You can have the leftovers."  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine." Said Torrin rather coldly, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's good maybe you feel like talking now." Said Yusuke. Torrin looked pensively at the boy then only shook his head. Acting like an overbearing bodyguard Kuwabara grabbed Torrin by the vest that he wore, and hoisted the bat demon up.  
  
"If your keeping secrets." said Kuwabara in his most intimidating voice. Torrin gave a disinterested yawn. The fleeting thought of chocking Torrin crossed through the carrot-top's mind, as he continued to hold him. Torrin let his eyes idly scan the area around himself. Mainly in an effort to tick off Kuwabara even more so.  
  
"Hey are you listening to me?" Inquired Kuwabara sounding demanding, as he took note of Torrin's disinterested look.  
  
"Not really." Stated Torrin wryly, as his eyes fell upon Hiei, then the subdued halves of the worm demon. Torrin gave somewhat of a double take. "That's not a worm demon." Said Torrin his voice sounding more cautious than was usual. "Tell me you did not just do what I think you did." demanded Torrin clearly talking to Hiei, who was still standing near his fallen foe. The four spirit detectives, weren't really certain as to why Torrin all so suddenly had become so alarmed. After all the demon had been slain, quite easily at that.  
  
"I did away with the annoyance. Like I'd like to be able to do with you."  
  
"You…" Torrin let out an annoyed groan, then he rather boldly broke out of Kuwabara's grip. Hiei looked at Torrin his face showing his aggravation at the moment. The two halves of the demon rose, and regenerated right behind the ireful Hiei, who was oblivious.  
  
"Hiei look out!" Exclaimed the wide eyed Kurama, as he noticed the movements of the worm demon. The boy was slightly fearful since the demon was able to not only resurrect, and reconstruct itself, but now there were two of them. _(A/N. I know that earthworms can't regenerate, and stuff. That's another type of worm. But hey I'm not trying to be a perfectionist.)_ The two demons now standing were ready to mount an assault.  
  
The demons sucked in deep breaths their movements mirroring one another with their actions. For a moment the two demon resembled something like frogs. Long thin grotesquely deformed frogs, but still. Anyways, once the worm demons opened their mouths to expel the air. Two identical orange balls of demon energy issued forth form the mouths of the worm demons. _(A/N. I suck at this. Stupid action scenes. Sorry if I suck did I already apologize.)  
_  
Hiei was able to dodge one of the blasts and disengage the other by cutting it in two. Though not without a bit of difficulty, being that he'd been taken by surprise. Hiei stumbled back toward the other four spirit detectives, and a rather smug looking Torrin. "A little lesson porcupine, never slice a worm demon in two." Hiei shot a dark glare in Torrin's direction. The two worm demons that stood in the now, very broken looking room, laughed at the spirit detectives. Mocking them, just by standing there as they did.  
  
"If you think that I can be so easily, you are wrong." Stated the combined voices of the worm demons speaking in unison. "Now the one called Ravencroft, Torrin will surrender to us, and tell us the whereabouts of the orb of Sumara." Said the worm demon.  
Torrin looked wryly at the demons. "Me…surrender to you. I hardly think that's likely." Torrin spoke with his ever arrogant air about him. Torrin's ever familiar smirk slipped onto his face.  
  
"Then we shall capture you and get the information by force."  
  
"A pipe dream, how sad." Said Torrin as a response. "If you believe I'm going to be captured by you. You're quite diluted."  
  
The large obsidian like eyes of the worm demons narrowed. "That mouth of yours will get you and your friends in trouble. But enough banter." Stated the worm demons, then they prepared to attack again.  
  
"Get down." Said a wary Yusuke, as the balls of demon energy blew past the boys.  
  
"The attack of the demons aren't very strong." Said Kurama, the threat having passed.  
  
"Neither are the demons themselves." Said Hiei dryly.  
  
"Yusuke if you can…" Started Kurama, already formulating some sort of plan. Of course the boy's words were interrupted by the rather erratic actions of a brash Kuwabara. "I'll take care of that demon." Said Kuwabara. "No Kuwabara!" Exclaimed a perturbed Kurama, though his warning came too late to do any good, as his voice was drowned out by the sound of Kuwabara's battle cry.  
  
Kuwabara was waving his spirit sword about feverously, slicing the two worm demons up as he did. When Kuwabara finished his onslaught, he was breathing heavy and his tired arm hung limply at his side.  
  
"See I told you I'd take care of it." Said Kuwabara triumphantly as he pointed at himself with his thumb. The others just looked at Kuwabara as if he'd just sprouted a second head.  
  
"Amazing, your even dumber than you than I thought you were." Stated Torrin, his eyes were still a bit wide eyed from shock. Kurama, shook his head, seeming very disappointed. Hiei just rolled his eyes knowingly. "Nice move dumbass." Said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"What? I didn't slice it in half. I cut it into pieces."  
  
"Oh yeah much dumber." Said Torrin under his breath. Kuwabara was still wearing an accomplished smile on his face. Hiei gave a look as if he were embarrassed to know Kuwabara at the moment, as did everyone else. Minus Torrin who was just surprised by the boy's lack of good judgment.  
  
The sound of something stirring behind him quickly wiped the smile from Kuwbara's face. The sight was enough to leave the spirit detectives, and Torrin looking rather bleak. "Huh?" Said Kuwabara turning around slowly to investigate the slithering sound behind him. Kuwabara's eyes fell upon the sight of myriad worm demons. All now prepared to attack. Kuwabara swallowed hard, just as an innumerable quantity of the glowing orange balls of energy shot toward him  
  
"Now you shall all suffer." Said the voices of the mass of worm demons in unison.  
  
"Yusuke do you think you can make a spirit gun blast large enough to destroy all of them?" Inquired Kurama sounding a little uneasy.  
  
"I can try." Said Yusuke somewhat uncertainly, although he did give a reassuring nod. Yusuke raised his finger and began focusing his energy. Hiei, and Kurama watched the boy warily knowing that if they tried to mount an offensive they'd only hinder their cause, and end up drawing even more unwanted attention. Even Torrin underneath his smug façade was a little anxious. "Spirit Gu…"  
  
The actions of the spirit detective were impeded upon, when the mass of worm demons attacked. Kurama, Yusuke, Torrin and Hiei, were all struck by at least one of the blasts. Each one of them tried in vain to block or dodge the glowing ball of demon energy. Yet in the end each one of them were blown off their feet and sent careening back into the wall, behind them. After impact the bodies of the boys slipped down onto the floor.  
  
Kurama Hiei and Torrin were left unconscious after the blow, yet the thicker skulled Yusuke was just barely hanging on as he fought against losing his own consciousness. Yusuke laid on the floor his head propped up against the wall, and his face awash with pain. The muscles in Yusuke's face spasmed most likely from the pain as he tried to focus on the worm demons, who were celebrating with triumphant laughter. Unfortunately the boy just couldn't focus and he was seeing double or at least he hoped he was.  
  
"Damnit." Grumbled Yusuke quietly raising his hands one held with index finger extended, forming a pistol like look. The other hand clung tightly to the wrist of it's mate. The Yusuke's head began swimming as he tired to focus concentrating his energy.  
The mass of worms demons were vaporized in a mass of energy just before Yusuke's body went limp and he lost consciousness.  
  
"My head" Said Torrin with a marked note of indignation in his voice. It hadn't even been a full twelve hours and yet he'd already had his head cracked in about three times already. If current trends continued he'd create a new record for himself. Since the bat demon's skull didn't encompass the resilience, like that of Yusuke's Torrin felt the painful knots on his head pulsating away.  
  
Letting his eyes focus, Torrin notice Hiei and Kurama helping Yusuke to his feet. None of the boys had been out that long in fact the dust from the attack that destroyed the worm demons was still settling. Despite, a few cuts and bruises and a little bit of mild head trauma everyone minus Kuwabara who was unaccounted for seemed alright. Of course Torrin was just happy to see that the worm demon was gone. He rose slowly holding his head as he did.  
  
Kuwabara who after being attacked had smashed into a wall was still imprinted there. His body imbedded in a hole shaped much like an upside down star. The carrot-top let out a dry cough, then his body dislodged and slipped down headfirst onto the floor. "Ouch." Said the obviously injured Kuwabara.  
  
"Great the baka's still alive." said Hiei sarcastically. "I was hoping to have one less irritation to deal with. That said the red eyes of the fire demon starred at Kuwabara mockingly.  
  
"Yes." Said Torrin "It's a good thing that worm demons are so weak." Torrin eyed Kuwabara who was slowly sitting himself upright. "And what did the resident oaf learn today." Inquired Torrin in the candor of a grade school teacher.  
  
"That I'd like to be able to kick your ass." Grumbled Kuwabara When everyone was standing, and could pretty much walk on their own the spirit detectives went into the rubble that had been a guest room. Torrin watched to boys with dissatisfactions he stood in front of the gaping hole which was now a portal to the outside.  
  
"Well." Stated Torrin looking about still seeming quite unhappy. His voice drew attention of his four guardians. "That was pathetic. I'd be embarrassed if I were anyone of you. How such a irresponsible, irrational, no account waste such as yourself ever became a feared spirit detective boggles the mind. They don't make demons like they used to." Stated Torrin in a ver sardonic tone. Directing this statement to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey shut the hell up, it's not like you did anything." Said Yusuke angrily still struggling to stand up straight, and yet trying to stumble to where Torrin stood.  
  
"I shouldn't have to. Have you forgotten?" Torrin pointed toward Yusuke. "You're the one who's supposed to be protecting me." Torrin then pointed at himself. "At least that's what I was expecting when I subjected myself into the care to the prepubescent prince. And such a piss poor effort." Torrin shook his head, and turned away and gave a forlorn sigh. Kurama tried his best to restrain Yusuke who was flailing his arms all about in an effort to escape from the red head's grip and kill Torrin.  
  
"How disappointing, I'm expected to enlist my aid to an imp, an oaf and, an incompetent, to help save themselves when they should be safeguarding me."  
  
Yusuke's eye twitched and he fought even more aggressively against being restrained. After all Torrin had called him an incompetent, when being a spirit detective was all he was really good at. No way he would stand for that insult, plus Torrin just bugged the hell out of the spirit detective. "You didn't…even…do…anything." Said the frustrated Yusuke finally able to break away from Kurama. "If you think I'm just gonna stand hear and swallow the shit that's coming from your mouth you've got another thing coming. Insult me again and I'll…"  
  
Torrin turned toward Yusuke and shook his head, a smug smirk on his lips. "You'll what?" Inquired the bat demon puffing out his chest. "You're not thinking about killing me are you? Or do you even care if Glady reaches his objective?" Torrin's smirk became a rather toothy grin.  
  
"You know what maybe I don't" Said Yusuke, and in a swift and very unexpected fluid motion Yusuke's fist collided with Torrin's nose. Torrin was surprised to say the least, and his hand flew to his injured nose as the boy stumbled back a bit. "It'd make my life easier if I just killed you ass now." Said Yusuke holding his hand out as if he would actually attack with his spirit gun.  
  
"But you wouldn't do that." Stated an unfamiliar female voice.  
  
_(A/N. I got carried away and the chapter probably sucked a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot. Sigh oh well if you read this far and enjoyed reading or just read thus far thank you. If you enjoyed it then your welcome and thank you. Hmm did I leave off with another cliff hanger)_

_  
  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Who evil basement/guestroom/it doubles for just about anything expect for a kitchen)  
  
Hiei: Onna. What the hell? The fox dragged me back here to make sure you were alright. And you were.  
  
Who: What you wanted to come in and find Torrin taking advantage of me?  
  
Hiei: At least then it wouldn't have been a wasted trip. And what's worse is you enjoyed yourself.  
  
Who: Okay for the record I didn't do anything with Torrin, and I wouldn't.  
  
Torrin: You make it sound as if it's an impossibility Virgin. 

Who: It is

Torrin: (Laughs) One day Virgin. I'll charm you and you'll be mine, more so than you already are that is.  
  
Who: Well I'm not going to trust anything that deals with you.

Torrin: Are you insinuating the only way I'll obtain you is against your will Virgin?  
  
Who: Yes  
  
Torrin: A challenge, the sweetest prize will be in proving you wrong.  
  
Who: (rolls eyes) Keep dreaming.  
  
Kurama: Who, if you don't mind my asking. What exactly were you doing with Torrin?  
  
Who: (crossly) I don't think I want to say. Shame, shame on the dirty minds. (leaves the room) Shame!  
  
Hiei: Baka Onna.  
  
Torrin: Princess I'd gladly tell you Princess, but only for price. You me my Virgin's bed need I say more?  
  
Kurama: I'm not quite that desperate to know. 


	17. Assistance

Who: I'm back again with another chapter after this I think I can slack off for a while.  
  
Torrin: Come on Princess a little bit of passion. (soft cough) I mean compassion. My how did I let that slip  
  
Kurama: (rolls eyes)  
  
Hiei: I warned you that coming here would be masochistic, Fox.  
  
Who: Okay I'm responding to reviews now.  
  
Torrin: (Places arm over Who's shoulder.) Two beautiful onnas (contented sigh) I'm in paradise. What do your readers have to say about me today Virgin.  
  
Who: (moves out of Torrin's reach.) Cool it Casanova Kuranga108 thanks Hakudoshi-chan, if you think the soup called plot will be jello then this is over. (Laughs) Sorry Kipse my lips are sealed.  
  
Kurama: Why do you enjoy keeping secrets as you do?  
  
Who: It's fun to keep people guessing.  
  
Torrin: The silly onna finds me amusing.  
  
Hiei: She also finds you annoying.  
  
Who: Minakara. Thank you for pointing that out. I did mean unconscious. I'm so embarrassed.  
  
Kurama: SilverWolf, (looks at Torrin) You have no idea.  
  
Torrin: What was that Princess. Are you jealous that I'm giving more attention to my Virgin. I suppose I'll have to spread myself a bit thinner. (sits uncomfortably close to Kurama)  
  
Who: Thankie Julie. Clojahken uh…  
  
Torrin: My dear onna, I like your name, and the way you think.  
  
Kurama: (mockingly) Take care not to spread yourself too thin.  
  
Torrin: Jealous?  
  
Kurama: Hardly. (moves away from Torrin)  
  
Who: UnicornGirl-DragonLady I'm ending the cliffy just for you. Okay well not just for you but your name did come to mind.  
  
Hiei: You know onna whatever trouble that second rate demon causes for you, would be your own doing.  
  
Who: How so?  
  
Hiei: He's your mess you created it you take care of it.  
  
Who: And yet you came to save me.  
  
Hiei: The fox, forced me to return I would've been fine knowing your fate was sealed.  
  
Who: (quivers) Trunksgirl85 please don't make me think of that.  
  
Torrin: Trunksgirl85, if my Virgin were ever to see the light and wish to experience true pleasure she'd be my former Virgin. (looks at Who) How about it Virgin?  
  
Who: Down Don Juan.Torrin: Princess?  
  
Kurama: You still have me confused.  
  
Who: (Aggravated) Give it a rest Romeo  
  
Torrin: (Smirks) Nite Nite, it's sweet of you to worry, but I assure you that they wouldn't be foolish enough to try and best me.  
  
Hiei: Are you certain?  
  
Who: Kill Torrin get a dollar. Kill Torrin get a dollar.  
  
Hiei: Win Win that is until I dispose of you.  
  
Who: I thought we were friends Hiei  
  
Hiei: (Scoffs.)  
  
Kurama: Hiei won't hurt you Who.  
  
Hiei Speak for yourself, fox.  
  
Kurama: Who doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
------------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness, and for the sheer awfulness of my writing. Sorry for late updates, and Torrin)  
_

Assistance  
  
"But you wouldn't do that." Stated an unfamiliar female voice, sounding almost concerned. Shocked, five pairs of eyes turned to look at an unfamiliar girl. When did anyone have the chance to sneak up on them?  
  
The boys eyes were greeted by a young woman who had her form pressed against a tree. The girl moved away form the tree some but let one of her hand linger on the surface, before her hand slowly slide down. The girl's dazzling almond shaped lilac colored eyes went over the five boy's forms lingering on Torrin for a moment. She winked, and an alluring smile curled the ends of her slightly pink tainted lips.  
  
"Gladumus certainly isn't wasting any time." Said Kurama quietly, as he looked the girl over.  
  
Yusuke slowly lowered his hands, a little surprised by the appearance of the young woman. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl suspiciously. Was she the helper that Botan was talking about? Yusuke briefly wished Botan would've explained how exactly the person had looked like. Now he didn't know whether to trust her or not.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" Inquired Yusuke in harsh tone. Moving Torrin back so that he was standing behind himself and the girl. Torrin couldn't help but think this situation was slightly comical. Hadn't the brash boy with a penchant for hair gel just threatened to kill him not more than a minuet ago?  
  
The girl's smile widened and tossed back her midnight blue hair. Then she slowly sauntered forward, trying to look trustworthy and harmless. But, even before the girl had completed her second step, the tip of Hiei's katana was flashing in her face, and his red eyes were intensely intimidating looking at the girl. The girl stepped back and raised her hands in front of her protectively. "Oh my." Said the girl a little shocked, while trying to sound as innocent as she could.  
  
Now the girl was looking down her nose at toward the ireful fire demon, her smile slipped from her face, and she blinked back her shock. What happened to walking up and being instantly excepted thought the girl fearfully.  
  
"Hey shrimp where's your honor you can't attack a girl." Said Kuwabare. Ever the gentlemen. The girl shifted her violet eyes toward Kuwabara he stalked up behind Hiei and looked down at him with anger and disappointment.  
  
"Hn, fine then I shall kill her quick to be merciful."  
  
"Now porcupine." Said Torrin placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "At least let the onna talk. I don't think she's dangerous." Hiei's head snapped toward Torrin. The fire demon glared.  
  
"You're a baka, you second rate demon. She's probably a spy. You may want to walk into a trap, but as long as I'm responsible for your life I can't let you."  
  
"That's very nice, Porcupine." Said Torrin absently looking toward the girl with marked interest. Torrin offered the girl a seductive smile, and the girl returned it. Hiei pushed Torrin back forcefully, before shooting him a hateful glare.  
  
"If she's a spy and she's after that second rate demon than I'm going to dispose of her."  
  
"Oh you actually do cared. Surprising." Said Torrin in a sweet yet mocking tone. Hiei scrunched his face as Torrin's words floated through his mind. I should be allowed to release my anger on someone. It not that second rate demon. Than the onna spy will have to do. Hiei briefly looked toward Torrin, who was as always wearing that irritating smirk of his. Of course killing Galdumus would be a pleasure, but killing Torrin would be ecstasy.  
  
"Hold on, Hiei." Said Kurama after a moment of silent deliberation, the boy decided rather reluctantly to speak. "She may not be a spy." Stated Kurama though he still looked warily toward the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Kuwabara remembering the events that passed just before the attack. "She probably the one who's supposed to help us." Kuwabara let his accusing eyes fall onto Hiei. "And you were gonna kill her. Bet Koenma would've liked that." Kuwabara reprimanded Hiei, who rolled his eyes and batted the idea of hitting Kuwabara in the gut with the hilt of his sword.  
  
Hiei acted on his instinct so fact he didn't realize what he did, until Kuwabara gave an agonized groan, before crumbling to his knees holding his stomach, as he did. The girl watched the boys with a raised eyebrow until an arm crept around her waist. Suddenly the girl was securely tucked under Torrin's arm. somehow he'd slipped passed the defensives a the spirit deceives and was standing behind the girl.  
  
"They're pathetic yet, they do provide me some form of amusement. Perhaps we could amuse ourselves elsewhere." Said Torrin, . giving the girl an obsequious smile. The girl looked toward Torrin for a moment inquisitively, before she slipped herself from under his arm.  
  
"That's a tempting offer Casanova, but I don't even know your name." Said the girl blushing lightly, although she secretively rolled her eyes, as she let a large smile beam across her face. _(A/N. Okay for those who don't know Casanova was a great lover one of the guys who steal your heart then disappear off in the night. Don Juan too if I ever reference him.)_ The four boys had finally stopped fighting, and they looked up just in time to see Torrin flourished the girl with a bow.  
  
"Why my dear, I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroft." Stated Torrin as he gave the rather gentlemanly gesture, Torrin raised from his bow and was holding the girl's hand gently in his own. Now standing erect, Torrin looked at the girls hand and then into her violet eyes. Something flashed in Torrin's eyes and the girl chortled and there was the air of a babbling brook. Lowering his head a bit, Torrin gently pressed his lips onto the girl's hand, still looking enchantingly into her eyes. Once he released her hand, the bat demon offered the girl a devilishly seductive smile that narrowed his eyes, which made them sparkle all the more.  
  
"Magnificent" said the girl consideringly licking her full lips Torrin couldn't help but display his satisfaction with a gentle smirk. "Well, I should like to see just what makes you so magnificent, Ravencroft" The girl's voice was sultry and seductive, and she gave a curt wink to Torrin. Torrin smiled.  
  
"Mmm-hmm" He purred "Please, I'd be honored if you called me Torrin." Each of the spirit detectives displayed slight looks of annoyance. Yusuke rolled his eyes impatiently, after everything that happened they still hadn't been able to interrogate Torrin or anything and now he was flirting. True it alleviated them from Torrin's taunting but it also left the boys quite clueless "Well let me be the first to say that it's an honor to have the company of such a beauty."  
  
"I advise you to be wary." Kurama's voice floated into Torrin's ear. Torrin stopped and turned toward Kurama, giving a wide grin.  
  
"Princess, there's no need to worry there's quite enough of me to go around.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Kurama inquired contritely, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Finally Yusuke groaned was the walk up and roughly push Torrin aside. Torrin stumbled back and looked at Yusuke impertinently but rather than say anything. "Get him out of here until we know we can trust her." Said Yusuke not particularly concerned. Hiei 'volunteered' to take one venture and shoved Torrin off, shooting a suspicious glare toward the girl.  
  
The girl gave a light shudder, then noticed Yusuke looking at her speculatingly, for some odd reason all the boy did was give the girl a rather light hearted smile. "Alright, for the record. Just who the hell are you?" Said Yusuke his voice sounding a little to pleasant and calm..  
  
The girl chocked back some air her eyes darted about for a moment. "Um… I'm K… Kitty. My name is Kitty." Said the girl never letting her eyes focus on Yusuke. Kitty finally smiled and let her eyes look into a pair of piercing brown eyes. She almost quivered again. I'm so dead thought the girl, still she gave a congenial smile.  
  
Somehow that was good enough for Yusuke. But could you balm him? People do ten to become careless when it comes to things they don't care about and the boy couldn't care less about Torrin. "Okay welcome to the team." Said Yusuke jokingly. The girl nodded happily.  
Kurama turned his attention back to the girl he had to be a little suspicious of her. After all there were spies everywhere whose to say she wasn't one. Although the red head wasn't too fond of the bat demon who was convinced he was a girl, or maybe was way too into that running joke, he wasn't going to release him into the custody of some spies least the consequences be as grave as Koenma let on.  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama started quietly in Yusuke's ear so the girl couldn't hear. "I'm not certain we should trust her so quickly." Said Kurama "She's probably a spy."  
  
Yusuke gave a sly smile. "I know Kurama. Sheesh, give me a little bit of credit. But if she's not then we don't have to worry about watching that irritating jerk anymore."  
  
"But what if she is Urameshi?" Inquired Kuwabara  
  
"Then we'll…" Yusuke's words were interpreted by Kitty's pleasant voice.  
  
"You needn't be so apprehensive." Said the girl. Each of the boys turned to look at the girl. "I assure you." The girl innocently grinned "I'm here to help you with you. After all I did have a hand in saving your lives."  
  
"What!?!" Said the combined voices of Kuwabara and Yusuke. Before anyone could question further the sound of a most ireful growl drifted through the air. The sound seemed to shake the ground. The voice was defiantly that of Hiei and it sounded as if he was ready to start splitting hairs.  
  
Quite perturbed Yusuke, Kitty, Kurama and Kuwabara all ran inside, When they found Hiei and Torrin. The bat demon was laying on the floor, Hiei's Katana looked to have been protruding from his chest.  
  
"Shit Hiei, what the hell'd you do?" Inquired Yusuke out of sheer shock. A very frazzled look on his face.  
  
"Hiei! You didn't!" Gasped Kurama.  
  
"What the hell shrimp you killed him. How could you?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Torrin: (Stares at who with shocked silence.) Virgin? ……. You killed me?  
  
Who: …  
  
Torrin: But…How?…Why?… I'm hurt, it's my story after all. I can't be dead. Not when I feel so alive.  
  
Hiei: I can fix that. (Smirks) Finally.


	18. On Going Nuisance

Torrin: You honestly didn't think my Virgin would deprive the world of my presence.  
  
Hiei: (miffed)  
  
Who: False advertisement… Oh well on to the reviews. Torrin: Hakudoshi-chan, how is it you can feel sorry for me and not feel sorry for me? I should like to know what you're feelings for me are as of late.  
  
Who: I don't know if you care that Torrin survived or not KaraKurama but I'll say he's resilient.  
  
Torrin: Sapphire Kitsune Angel, I'm not so bad as to have my death celebrated  
  
Kurama: I believe quite a few people will be packing up their party hats and steamers.  
  
Torrin: Et tu, Princess. I thought we had something special.  
  
Who: UnicornGirl-DragonLady…  
  
Hiei: That Baka second rate demon will never learn.  
  
Who: As I was Saying. What was I saying? Um animefreak102 I may have said this before but I can't very well kill off my main character prematurely.  
  
Torrin: I knew you couldn't hurt me Virgin.  
  
Who: (sigh) Kipsie you know what they say when things are too good to be true. Nite Nite I didn't kill Torrin because he was flirting.  
  
Hiei: You didn't kill him at all  
  
Who: Oh yes um permission to used the nickname you refer to Torrin with Nite Nite.  
  
Torrin: You finally wish to refer to me with a bit of affection.  
  
Who: In the story. I want to use it in the story.  
  
Kurama: SilverWolf thank you for the advice.  
  
Torrin: (drapes arm over Kurama's shoulder.) You know Princess, this whole, being dead ordeal has given my time to think. And in cause something does happen I like to be able to (information not found.) At least once with, or we could (information not found) And my Virgin's willing.  
  
Who: By all that's sacred in this world do not continue. It's going to take me weeks to forget that stuff.  
  
Hiei: (Looks sickened and surprised.)  
  
Kurama: (Very red, sharing the look of disgust and abject horror.)  
  
Torrin: (light chuckle) Perhaps my detail was a bit too explicit.  
  
Kurama: (inching away from Torrin) Far too explicit  
  
Who: My fragile little mind's been warped. (clears throat ) Firestorm2004 Torrin's not one to stay dead. (looks at Torrin) Sorry I missed you last time. Hoshi Hikara, Kitsune Kit, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, and Raging Pheonix. So to have to cut you jubilation for the death of Torrin short. But I'm sure you saw it coming.  
  
Torrin: Yayo, NekoYasha, Kuranga108. Do you mourn my loss, or.  
  
Hiei: I doubt they care.  
  
Torrin: (Sigh) You're qiute the brutish one aren't you porcupine  
  
Who: Trunksgirl85 the world'll have to put up with Torrin for a bit longer. I guess I can't Wyvernwings.  
  
Torrin: Clojahken as I live you needn't mourn me.  
  
Who: Clojahken I think Your obsession with Torrin is unhealthy. You can do better.  
  
Torrin: Are you jealous Virgin. (sigh) It's hard to have so many delectable onnas want me.  
  
Who: You must live in a very enchanted world Torrin. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------- -------- -----  
  
On Going Nuisance  
  
"You killed him you, three-eyed twerp." Commented Kuwabara scornfully.  
  
"Hiei! How could you do that!?!" Exclaimed a wide eyed Yusuke. Kitty looked as if she was on the verge of tear. More out of fear for herself rather than sorrow for Torrin.  
  
"As if you didn't want to see that second rate demon dead as much as I." Said Hiei. He never turned around, just stood over Torrin silently glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't kill him." Yusuke argued in a curt tone.  
  
"You were trying to." Said Kuwabara dryly, from Yusuke's side. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"You're not helping." Grumbled the boy angrily.  
  
"Just shut up and watch, Detective." Came Hiei's voice drawing Yusuke's eyes toward the prickly fire demon, and ultimately Torrin's limp body.  
  
After a moment, Torrin moaned softly. "Damn it Porcupine. That hardly called for such brutality. You're way too abusive." Torrin stated disenchantedly, as he slowly opened his eyes, Torrin looked toward the complacent looking Hiei. Noticing a slight presence of pain, Torrin went to rubbed his side just below his armpit, something seemed a bit off to him. The tips of his finger bumped into something smooth, and cold.  
  
Inclining his head slightly Torrin noted a large metal stem protruding from the ground. Just between his arm and his torso. The bat demon had seen this instrument enough to know exactly what it was. Hiei's katana.  
  
Quickly Torrin rolled over and lifted his arm. There was a slight cut on Torrin's arm were the katana had pinched it as Hiei threatened to skewer him. Torrin gave a quick wince, then shot a very bemused look in Hiei's direction. "That's cutting it a bit close, Porcupine." Stated Torrin sounding just a little fretful, as the words tumbled out of his mouth in one quick breath. "I honestly believe you meant to kill me with that move." Torrin was wearing large eyes filled with shock and confusion.  
  
"You, were lucky. You moved at the last second." Stated Hiei coldly in his gruff voice as he turned away from Torrin now sheathing his Katana. The other were breathing easier knowing Torrin was alive. Of course, that's not to say that most didn't feel a little bit of regret.  
  
"So. You actually meant for me to perish?" Silence was more than enough of an answer, and Hiei gave Torrin plenty of that. Torrin looked a little bit insulted by Hiei's response, or lack there of. "Well perhaps I should rethink this alliance." Torrin said, as he rose from the floor. "You can't possible be my custodians. I hardly feel safe with you. Well that just won't do." Stated Torrin disdainfully. "It's certainly not right."  
  
"True." Hiei, gave him monosyllabic response, and a slight nod of his head. "You should be dead. Well, I never miss more than once." Hiei hand flew to the hilt of his Katana again.  
  
"Hold up Hiei, think about…" Yusuke tugged Hiei back. "Think about what you're doing before you try a home lobotomy. If you kill him Koenma'll probably get made. He gets mad you get in trouble. Capisce?" Said Yusuke curtly.  
  
"Everything but…capisce." Said Kuwabara. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you've been watching too much T.V. Yusuke." Said Kurama.  
  
"If you want to know whether or not I know the consequences involved if I were to kill that second rate demon. Then, yes I do. I realize if I kill him I may never see the light of another day, but it seem worth it right now." That was enough of a mouthful from Hiei to leave everyone gaping. Were they trying to protect Torrin or kill him, thought Kitty looking wryly at the circle of boys.  
  
Kurama eventually had to pull the livid Hiei off to a different room, in an effort to clam down the fuming fire demon, before he did something that he would end up regretting.  
  
"Now Hiei calm down." Said Kurama softly, yet there was a pleading tone in his voice. Kurama had placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders, as if trying to keep him from erupting through the ceiling.  
  
"What? Now you're on his side, Fox.?" Said a disgruntled Hiei, who still wanting to throttle Torrin. How he thought that he could get away with what he'd been doing and come out in tack was beyond him. But Hiei was resolved to show that audacious bat demon the error of his ways. Than make certain that he could never make the mistake again. One way or another, even if it meant killing him.  
  
"Of course not." Said Kurama still remembering his own unexpressed aggravation toward Torrin. The red head couldn't help feeling a bit like a hypocrite as, he'd tried to end Torrin's life himself. Of course not one of the four spirit detectives hadn't, not thought about killing Torrin. "But despite, any," Kurama paused as if at a loss for the right words. "feelings of aggression that you possess towards Torrrin, you can't just kill him. Not until this is over." Hiei shot Kurama a look that seemed to say how quickly they forget.  
  
"So fox, am I expected to believe that you enjoy being referred to as… Princess?" Kurama closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
"It certainly isn't one of my favored nicknames." Said Kurama trying to sound lighthearted. He shook his head as he spoke, then looked back toward Hiei's face. In all truth Kurama could tolerate being called Princess. It was all the innuendo, and insinuations that came with that particular nickname that was most distressing to them boy's composure. Not to mention the many lewd comments supplied by Torrin. It was enough to leave even the most tolerating soul fuming.  
  
Hiei gave his crimson haired companion a very skeptical look. "All this time and we're no closer to being able to kill that arrogant second rate demon."  
  
"A little patience Hiei, and this mission will soon be over."  
  
"I suppose now you can see into the future, Fox."  
  
"If you don't let him get under your skin Hiei, we'll be able to see this to the end without failing."  
  
Hiei scoffed "I care nothing of this mission, I only wait for the chance kill that second rate demon." The thought of Torrin in agonizing pain was defiantly a thought that Hiei relished. If Hiei had been weaker in composition, he would probably have been drooling over the gory scenes of carnage playing out in his head.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you'll be dancing across his grave." Said Kurama jokingly, Hiei just shot Kurama a very confused look, which caused Kurama to smile a bit. "We'd better get back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, there's no telling how they're handling Torrin at the moment."  
  
"Well, well, the Princess and Porcupine. Sharing a tender moment?" Came Torrin's voice, as he stood in the doorframe his back pressed on the wall and his arms folded over his chest. Torrin smiled and looked at Kurama and Hiei consideraderingly.  
  
Kurama next to Hiei with his hand on the fire demon's shoulder defiantly wasn't helping Torrin's already skewed misconception. Even to most the gesture was just something friendly. Kurama quickly snatched his arms away from Hiei's shoulders, but the damage had already been done as the gears in Torrin's already overactive mind started turning. Kurama slightly rolled his eyes excepting the inevitable. "Sneaking off for a moment of sweet secrecy to share in your torrid love affair." Said Torrin as a kiss and tell smile appeared on his face. A soft throaty chuckle, followed by the smile as Torrin watched the two boys with marked amusement.  
  
"Those fools couldn't even keep him under control for a few minutes.", grumbled Hiei, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't say I'm not a little envious. You certainly get around Porcupine." Said Torrin as he pushed himself away from the door frame, and sauntered, into the room.  
  
"Princess." Torrin gave a soft sigh. "You know you can do better. You're far too nubile to waste your time with..." Torrin's words trailed off as he looked at Hiei's glared. Hiei shot a pleading look toward Kurama, who gave a contrite sigh.  
  
Before Hiei was able to cause Torrin anymore bodily harm for the day, Kitty made her appearance into the room. The four spirit detectives were in awe at how Kitty was able to keep Torrin in check. And even more so in awe at the fact that she seemed to welcome the bat's advances with a very light hearted disposition. Still skepticism raged in the group of boys, because despite how wonderful a break from Torrin was. It seemed just a little too convenient.  
  
_**Elsewhere  
**_  
In a large warehouse looking room stood a strange device it was large and very cumbersome looking. The main component of this machine appeared to be a ring, then a large computer like mechanism, stood opposite that. The large behemoth looking demon, easily identified as Gladumus seemed to be looking at the screen on the computer. There were symbols on the computer, symbols that didn't appear to make much sense but by the way they were moving one could assume they were numbers, and that they were counting.  
  
A young women entered the room, the sound of her footfalls prompted the large, and largely intimidating demon to turn around. The girl nodded once her presence was acknowledged.  
  
"Lord Gladumus." Said the girl as she nodded.  
  
"Sora, you've returned, I assume that you have something to report." Said Galdumus he turned back to face the screen. Which to Sora made it all the better, she wasn't fond of the demons looks.  
  
"The others escaped just as you'd planned." Gladumus turned around he seemed to perk up a bit with the resent information. "But." Gladumus could tell from the tone of Sora's voice that that "but" didn't bode well. "They are dead." Said Sora.  
  
"What! How!" Exclaimed the enraged Gladumus. "Damnit. That will cripple my progress." Growled Gladumus.  
  
"Not to mention your source of strength." Said Sora rather curtly, under her breath. Gladumus' beady red eye grew even smaller as a look of anger swept over his face.  
  
"Damn those spirit world fools, I will teach them that I am not one to be taken lightly, kill my comrades. I'm still invisible, my skin is impenetrable. And I refuse to let my companions deaths go unavenged. I'll destroy those fools."  
  
"Oh no doubt my lord." Said Sora her voice was soft and sweet, as she humored the large demon.  
  
"Enough of that." Said Gladumus trying to clam himself down. "How is our good friend Torrin fairing, my dear?"  
  
"Well, he's got the spirit detectives looking after him."  
  
"Spirit detectives?"  
  
"Yes they appear to be acting as his bodyguards, unfortunately they seem to want him dead more than you do."  
  
"You're mistaken my dear, I don't want him dead. He plays an integral part to my plans." Gladumus gave a wry smile. " He is, at least playing his part well?"  
  
"If he is supposed to anger his protectors to the point that they want him dead then he's doing a very good job at it."  
  
"Yes, Ravencroth has got a way with doing that. Too good in fact." Said Gladumus with a pensive tone in his voice. "I don't need him dying prematurely. So my dear I'm gonna need you to watch out for our friend Torrin at least for the next few days."  
  
"Don't worry he's already being taken care of."  
  
"Really? Then I commend you. You've worked well to redeem yourself my dear." Said Gladumus then he returned to watching the symbols change. "Enjoy the next few days spirit world fools, they will be your last." Grumbled Gladumus to himself.  
  
Sora nodded knowing that she'd been dismissed. "Overzealous megalomaniac" Mumled Sora to herself as she slipped out of door to the main room of the compound that Gladumus was hiding in.  
  
(A/N. Perhaps a bit much. Sorry about that I tend to get carried away. And when I do things tend to either get stupid or dull, or maybe it's just me. In any case I do hope you enjoyed.) ------------------------------------ ------------------- ------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------  
  
Who: (Digging through refrigerator. Throwing food away, and grumbling.)  
  
Torrin: (Has amused smile and is watching who)  
  
Who: (Pulls out a cumber and quickly discards it, still grumbling)  
  
Kurama: Who, what exactly are you doing.?  
  
Who: (Looks at banana sorrowfully then discards it, grumbles all the more)  
  
Torrin: (Laughs) What about the long orange one.  
  
Who: (pick up carrot grumble something about a salad then throws the vegetable away.)  
  
Kurama: (raised brow)  
  
Torrin: After our little talk my Virgin decided to get rid of all the foods she says she doesn't want me to see her eating. (shrugs)  
  
Kurama: I think I'll stay out of this. 


	19. Confessions Of A Bat

Torrin: Trust me Hakudoshi-chan I'm defiantly interesting enough to be allowed to live.  
  
Hiei: Hn, not from where I stand.  
  
Torrin: Oh porcupine What is with the enmity?  
  
Hiei: I can't wait till I'm able to do away with you.  
  
Torrin: Kispie? A monkey faced dipshit really that does hurt. I look nothing like a monkey. Nienna of not so full of concupiscence.  
  
Kurama: Does that make you mind anymore pure?  
  
Torrin: Princess? Phoenix 3:16, I'm quite attached to all my appendages.  
  
Hiei: I could remedy that.  
  
Torrin: I wouldn't appreciate that, Porcupine. Ah another review from the sweer onna Clojahken.  
  
Kurama: Where is Who?  
  
Torrin: It seem that Demon Seed is offering my an onna. That is quite a gift I happily accept.  
  
Kurama: Julie Long, I'm not certain where Who is, but I'm certain she'd thank you for reviewing.  
  
Torrin: Hmm, where oh where has my Virgin gone. Did you kill her porcupine? You did make quite a few threats.  
  
Hiei: I didn't touch the onna.  
  
Kurama: You don't think she got herself kidnapped again.  
  
Hiei: Baka onna always in trouble.  
  
Torrin: UnicornGirl-DragonLady I had to move I enjoy living it's exciting. I imagine if any of the Voodoo dolls these onnas have worked. I'd find myself quite mutilated. Harsh words Kitsune Kit. Andromedacblack, you don't honestly want me dead.  
  
Hiei: Don't delude yourself.  
  
Torrin: Alright Porcupine.  
  
Kurama: KaraKurama (sad sigh) Yes he's still lives.  
  
Hiei: Though how long he'll live is still undetermined. (clutches katana)  
  
Torrin: This always seems to go faster with my Virgin. Hmm how many reviews does my Virgin have. Hoshi Hikara, Raging Pheonix sorry to disappoint you. Not really. ShinjuJaganshi another onna that wants me dead. (sigh) Princess do you have any kind words for me?  
  
Kurama: Not at the moment.  
  
Hiei: Hn SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix blame that second rate demon.  
  
Torrin: Nite Nite It's so nice to know that there are onnas that care.  
  
Hiei: SilverWolf, With this second rate demon, it's not so easy.  
  
Kurama: (looks at Torrin) When will you believe that I'm not a girl.  
  
Torrin: Hmm, when you don't look so much like a beautiful onna.  
  
Kurama: There's your answer Suntiger.  
  
Torrin: Kitsu I'm no imbecile. Wyvernwings please give my Virgin a little credit she wouldn't send me somewhere to get tortured.  
  
Hiei: Maybe you don't give her enough credit. But the real question is how long will you had to spite me by being alive.  
  
Torrin: Not to mention all those that want me dead. Yayo So I take it you're happy I survived how kind. Lady Liliana, seeing the Princess shirtless sound. erotic. (Smiles at Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Where has Who gotten to?  
  
Hiei: Kitsune-Kokudo28 (smirks) Slow and painful.  
  
Torrin: Princess, since my Virgin is away. Why don't we play. (devious smile)  
  
Hiei: The onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And since she isn't here I'll take care of this nuisance.  
  
------------------------------------------------ ------------------------- --------------------- -----------------  
  
Confessions Of A Bat  
  
"Kahen. How goes thing?" Came Sora's voice over the two way communicator that the girl wore.  
  
"Well enough." Kahen answered looking around warily for any sign of the spirit detectives. When she was certain the coast was clear the girl became much more relaxed. Letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"I was able to infiltrate the ranks of the spirit detectives, they were a bit suspicious of me at first, but they've warmed up to me nicely. Mainly because I keep Torrin away from them."  
  
"Good, good how goes your progress with Torrin?"  
  
"If I didn't know better. I'd say that your friend Ravencroth wants to die. At least it certainly seems that way. He has a death wish I believe and more than one of the spirit detectives seem all to ready to oblige him. But, so far he's quite compliant when it comes to me."  
  
"That's well enough then. But, make sure that he doesn't end up dead, we're very close and Gladumus would be less than happy to loss that cretin now. Though I can't imagine why." Sora's voice was bitter and harsh as she spoke.  
  
"There something else I think you ought to know, Sora. Suddenly it seems that a great deal of demons are after Torrin's life as well. Trouble, surrounds him, he's got more enemies than the sky has stars. They're becoming a nuisance."  
  
"I understand, that was an important reason why Torrin had to make the spirit detectives his companions."  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Just keep Ravencroth safe, we'll rendezvous in two days. No sooner. You got it? Two days. Any sooner and I'll assume it is an act of treason."  
  
"I understand completely." Said Kahen smiling slightly.  
  
"Good, till then Kahen." Kahen nodded and hid her communicator, and went back to convene with the others.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Six figures sat crammed into a small apartment in the wee hours of the morning. Since the initial attack, many low class demons had been attacking trying to capture Torrin. Each one failed, most miserably. None of the demons seemed to know about Gladumus, which only formed more questions. It was easy enough to believe that Torrin had a great deal of enemies, after all Torrin had that mouth of his.  
  
The attacks seemed to grow more frequent the demons more numerous, tenacious, and fierce, until they became so much of an inconvenience that a change of venue was requested. Kurama had explicitly forbade that Torrin ever return to his house. And Kuwabara was equally adamant about the bat demon setting foot in his home.  
  
Yusuke had ardently argued on that he did want Torrin into his home. But, as it turns out Yusuke's place was the best place to hide Torrin. Yusuke gave a few more arguments, like for instance the idea of a drunken Torrin. As unsavory as the thought was, the others knew it would be easy enough to keep Torrin from any alcoholic beverage. As far as Yusuke's mother went the fact that Atsuko was hardly ever there only made the other arguments more favorable.  
  
Finally and most reluctantly Yusuke had to concede, but not before he made it so the others would not leave him alone with Torrin, least the dagger tongued bat demon find himself dead. Knowing Yusuke he was garish enough to follow through with his threats.  
  
Even though Torrin boasted that he would be able to hold his own when pushed. stating that Yusuke wouldn't be able to touch him. They'd yet to see him fight. They had no idea what type of strength of skill he possessed. Even though the myriad attacks, Torrin hung back letting the others fight, often stating that he was a lover and not a fighter. Which really only caused Yusuke to threaten to knock Torrin's head off. Torrin only laughed, while Kitty stated that Torrin was to be kept alive.  
  
"Figures." Stated Yusuke angrily. "None of the girls can ever see what a ass that guy is." After that statement an irate Kitty gave Yusuke a good rap on the noggin.  
  
The boys had come to a mutual agreement with Torrin. Mainly a plea to get him to behave. After their first plan fell through the spirit detectives came up with another way to keep Torrin under control. Now courtesy of Kurama, and his talent for manipulating plants, the four spirit detectives stood around Torrin, who had a vine wrapped about him pinning his arms quite uselessly to his sides, as he sat on what appeared to be a wooden bar stool. Torrin made his typical perverted comment regarding bondage and Kurama but otherwise there wasn't much more that he could do.  
  
The room had the perfect feel for an interrogation which was exactly what was going on. Yusuke glared hatefully into Torrin deep blue eyes. Torrin looked disinterestedly into Yusuke's face.  
  
"What's all this about warden?" Inquired the bat demon, he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"This is to get you to sit still and answer our questions."  
  
"Well I'll defiantly be sitting still." Quipped Torrin.  
  
" Why do we even have to deal with you? We already know the guys weakness. Should be able to just go and blast his ass. So we can get rid of you." Said Yusuke angrily, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Well I suppose theoretically, you could go and do that. But… there are two things that are stopping one. You haven't got a clue where to find Glady. I'm sure if you did I'd be dead by now. I suppose I'm fortunate. Second, you can't kill me because I'm the only one that knows how to turn of his dooms day device. Which explains why he wants me out of the way."  
  
"Among other things." Said Kitty furtively, so that no one heard her.  
  
"My dear Princess, would you be so kind as to loosen my restraints. You see I'm starting to get chafed. It's rather uncomfortable." Torrin spoke sweetly offering Kurama a soft smile.  
  
The red head spent a bit of his energy into the plant that was wrapped about Torrin, causing it to tighten about the bat demon. Torrin gave an unperceivable wince, but quickly covered it with his famous wayward smile. "Even so you're still so alluring. You know Princess the offer still stands. It would be my greatest honor."  
  
"Trust me you inveigling words are wasted on me." States Kurama flatly.  
  
"Do you ever get tired of acting like an ass?" Inquired Yusuke drawing Torrin's attention.  
  
"I'm merely offering the Princess a compliment, yet she continues to reject my advances. Not at all receptive. Most onnas enjoy hearing a few sweet words." Said Torrin he looked Yusuke in his eyes, his smile growing just a bit larger. "One such onna would be your dear Keiko. She was quite receptive. How unfortunate I was unable to pursue her a bit more."  
  
Murder was glowing in Yusuke's eyes by the time Torrin finalized his statement, the spirit detective might have acted if Kuwabara and Kitty weren't able to hold the boy back. Torrin laughed softly at Yusuke's reaction.  
  
"Yet alas." Stated Torrin sounding almost forlorn. "The onna I hold interest in seems to be more attracted to the stunted brooding type." Torrin looked to where Hiei stood. Behind everyone else back pressed against the far wall of the room, just beside the one door. "But you know Princess as always the offer still stands. But perhaps I've put my attention on the wrong onna." Torrin smiled Kitty.  
  
"Just stay on topic, we have questions, and you're gonna answer them." Stated Yusuke.  
  
"And if I decide not to?" Torrin inquired disdainfully. Yusuke balled his hands into tight fists.  
  
"You gotta answer them." Said Kuwabara.  
  
" No… I really don't."  
  
"Enough of this foolishness." Said Hiei moving away from the wall. "Let me interrogate the second rate demon." Hiei pushed past Yusuke and Kuwabara, who looked at each other quizzically, before looking back toward Hiei. "I'll get him to talk." Concluded the fire demon. Then not even waiting for a response Hiei walked right up to Torrin, his hands already unsheathing his katana.  
  
Faster than the blink of an eye Hiei, made his move. All Torrin could feel was a quick rush of wind, then the next moment Hiei was sheathing his katana. Kitty felt dizzy just thinking about the speed Hiei had to possess to do what he just did. Everyone, minus the smirking Hiei watched Torrin with bated breath. Expecting perhaps to see the bat demon fall to pieces in front of their eyes. But, nothing happened to Torrin, instead a triangular section of the stool fell to the floor.  
  
Torrin was sitting up wide eyed, he blinked a few time allowing a bit of the initial shock to fade. When the wood hit the floor it drew Torrin's attention. The bat demon looked down and notice the precision with which the chuck of wood had been cut. Then he noticed just how close the cuts had been made to a certain part of his antomy, and he visibly blanched for all to see. A slight tremor even shot through Torrin's body. Now Torrin's mouth mirror his eyes as both were wide open, as he looked toward Hiei. The others thought Torrin might just topple off the stool which he was perched on, but somehow he was able to keep his balance.  
  
Hiei wore a complacent smirk as he looked at Torrin's reaction. Torrin swallowed hard then looked back down at the stool. With that Hiei's smirk grew even larger as he realized he'd gotten to the arrogant bat demon. And for once Torrin was utterly speechless or so it seemed.  
  
"Damn it Hiei I'm gonna have to pay for that." Said Yusuke, making a rather crass statement once he noted that Torrin would live. Hiei of course didn't pay attention to Yusuke.  
  
"Talk. Now." Stated Hiei his attention directed solely on Torrin.  
  
Torrin looked at Hiei, "I don't see why I ha…" Torrin's voice had been surprisingly calm despite the fact that he looked like someone that had just survived a plan crash. Hiei merely had to motion to his katana to make Torrin change his tone, all the same. "Alright, Alright. What do you want to know?" Said Torrin disdainfully, sounding rather defeated.  
  
The restraints around Torrin were loosened up a bit, and soon Torrin color flooded his skin again. So that now he waited impatiently to be grilled.  
  
"The Sumara Orb?" Said Kurama Torrin looked toward the boy. "Why do all these demons want it, and more and importantly what does it have to do with you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Energy?" Torrin asked with a raised eyebrow "You want me to steal energy? That's a field I have dabbled in. I usually only take artifices, relics, and sometimes information?"  
  
"It happens to be in the form of an orb actually. But, it won't be easy. Though surely a thief or your caliber could pull off such a feat."  
  
"I'm no Spirit fox. But, it's doubtless that could."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The Orb of Sumara." Said Torrin retrospectively. "It's a ball of pure energy it could make even the weakest of demons gain power so I've heard." Stated Torrin disinterested in his own words.  
  
Kitty gave a slight jolt of surprise. "Power." The girl cooed under her breath. And then she looked off rather pensively as. What little she knew about the orb was enticing. The fact that Torrin knew about it, a lost relic with so much power. More importantly why hadn't Sora informed her about it. The girl began to form thoughts in her mind  
  
Torrin gave a bored sigh. "Glady was gonna use it to power his machine. As for why there after me, Well..." Torrin gave a look as if to say he didn't know. "I stole it and gave it to Glady. As far as I can tell those demons believe I still have the thing. The four spirit detectives looked at Torrin suspiciously. It was easy to believe that Torrin was supplying them with specious information. There was actually enough evidence against Torrin to think he was lying.  
  
Torrin's attention fell onto the dubious look that Kurama wore. Torrin smiled softly finding this moment just perfect for a facetious comment. "You know Princess if you don't believe me. You can stay and give me a private interrogation." Torrin then winked and pursed his lips slightly. Kurama shook.  
  
---------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------ -------------------- ------------- ------  
  
Who: Okay I'm ready to start the chapter.  
  
Kurama: Who?  
  
Who: Yeah, did I miss something.  
  
Hiei: Only the whole chapter.  
  
Who: Even responding to reviews.  
  
Kurama: (Nods)  
  
Who: Okay. Hmm, guess I should apologize for the suckiness of the chapter and what not. I might hate myself for asking this. But where's Torrin?  
  
Kurama: (Looks at Hiei)  
  
Hiei: (Smirks)  
  
Who: Should I be worried?  
  
Hiei: That second rate demon should. 


	20. Trust Issues

Who: I know, I should probably be worried about Torrin. (looks toward Hiei.)

Hiei: Hn

Who: Whatever. Guess I should get to the story.

Hiei: I'd rather get rid of you like I did with that second rate demon.

Kurama: Hiei.

Hiei: Fox. You're still here?

Who: Thank goodness (Sigh) Why do you still want me dead Hiei?

Hiei: I have my reasons.

Who: Hmm well that's... unsettling. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness and everything, I don't know how funny these last chapters will be of course I think the action will make up for that. I hope. Hmm Sorry for taking so long to update schoolwork.)

"You know Princess if you don't believe me. You can stay and give me a private interrogation." Torrin then winked and pursed his lips slightly.

"As tempting as the offer sounds." Kurama stated in a flat disdainful manner. "I'll have to decline."

"What a shame." Torrin replied with mock sorrow. "And you pretty Kitty?" Torrin turned to the girl with a flirtatious look. Only to see the angry eyes of Yusuke staring at him. Torrin was a bit surprised by the sight of Yusuke's eyes burning angrily, yet he was able to restrain any reaction.

"Tell me something." Yusuke's voice was demanding, and filled with accusation. "How the hell do we know that you don't have that orb thing, huh?" Now Yusuke had taken to finger pointing, literally. Even with Yusuke's angry allegation flying through the air, Torrin continued to look off seemingly unaffected by the gravity of the moment.

"And! More importantly, how do we know that you're not going to double-cross us, and run off to that Gladumus guy?" Yusuke finished his inquiry, and his very demeanor seemed accusing, now.

"Hmm." Hummed Torrin sounding almost pensive. He looked at the rather authoritative looking Yusuke. "I guess you won't." A surreptitious smile curled the corner of Torrin's lips, ever so slightly. "I guess you'll just have to trust that I'm telling you the truth. And trust that when it all comes down to it, I won't desert you." Torrin then chortled softly.

Yusuke's eyes formed narrow slits, and his lips tightened clearly showing the boy's anger. "I think you'd better tell us!" Growled Yusuke not at all happy with the rather ambiguous statement made by Torrin. "Do you have it or not!?"

"More to the point, would I betray you or am I being truthful?" Stated Torrin, with a smirk, obviously trying to get under Yusuke's skin. Even more so, that is.

And if possible Yusuke grew even more annoyed. "Do I have to search you for it?"

"I wouldn't mind if the Princess was the one to search my person." Said Torrin as he looked up his eyes shining with delight. Torrin looked seductively at Kurama. The red head rolled his eyes, and covertly tightened the bonds wrapped around Torrin. Torrin certainly was persistent, and persistently annoying. _Does, he rehearse these things just to irritate us? _Thought the red head.

Yusuke's face clearly showed the anger that he was feeling at the moment, and it seemed like he was just a tick away from killing Torrin. The spirit detective's hands flew to his head. For a moment it looked as if Yusuke would pull out his own hair. An angry growl rumbled from Yusuke's throat, and then he straightened up, and stomped up to where Torrin sat. Yusuke glared at the grinning demon for a moment. "Your so annoying." Yusuke bit back the urge to scream, leaving him looking tense. Tension clearly displayed by the tight fists at the boy's side. "You don't want to cooperate? Fine. Maybe I'll just let Hiei neuter you the hard way."

Torrin looked toward the fire demon to see a flash of complacence shined in Hiei's scarlet eyes. Torrin winced, at the thought of castration. Then there was the threat that Hiei never missed more than once, and there was no doubt he would not miss. Torrin quickly turned away from the smug fire demon and looked at Yusuke. There was a slight twinge of irritation on his face.

"Alright warden. No need to get violent." Torrin rolled his eyes. "You can trust me when I say I haven't got the orb." Said Torrin in a consenting tone.

"I don't believe you." Said Yusuke darkly glaring into Torrin's eyes.

"Well, that's your problem then. Isn't it? The only thing I've got on me was given to me by a good friend and it's not the orb." Torrin stated in a condescending manner. Yusuke's glare hardened as if he was ready to execute a personal vendetta. "Anything else you want to know, Warden?" Torrin inquired tartly, a hint of defiance was present in his eyes. Yusuke's glare grew even darker, as he bit his tongue trying to control his anger.

"Everything." Yusuke then quietly seethed.

"Everything?" Said Torrin, tight lips relaxed into a mischievous little grin. "Everything, that's an awful lot. And you already know enough."

"We'd like to know more." Stated Kurama crossly.

"Mainly, why we must accommodate your sorry ass?" Came Hiei voice. The four spirit detectives frowned at Torrin, waiting to see if there was really any merit to what he'd have to say.

Torrin sighed, "This is what I get for trying to help." Stated Torrin shaking his head a bit. "Aright, I'll give you the abridged version. As going in depth would take too long, and there isn't much time to waste." Leaning his head back Torrin looked toward the ceiling, appearing most unhappy.

"As you know I stole the Sumara Orb and gave it the Glady, to power a machine. Which I had a hand in building. Thus I know about every fail safe and function of said machine."

"You helped him?" Kuwabara blurted out in surprise.

"It's not as if I had a choice." Stated Torrin crossly.

"Right." Said Yusuke disbelievingly.

"You speak as if this is all my fault." Stated Torrin feeling the accusation growing thick in the air.

"As far as I'm concerned it is." Stated Hiei darkly, shooting Torrin a cold glare in Torrin's direction. Torrin looked aghast, and a smug little smile crossed Hiei's face.

"How's that? Porcupine." Hiei rolled his scarlet eyes. _Eventually he will be dead. _Thought the fire demon though, that thought wasn't helping with Hiei's patience.

"First off. You were born." Torrin looked slightly hurt. Though it was apparent that he was faking that emotion. "And as for everything else, as far as I can see you are the cause of your own distress. And to make matters worse, you are now the cause of ours. You got yourself into this trouble, why is it you can't get yourself out?"

"I detect a hint animosity." Stated Torrin scrunching up his face. "And I'm don't enjoy it. Besides this has nothing to do with who's to blame for what? This is about Glady destroying the world, and me being the only one that knows how to stop that from happening. But, I may conveniently forget what to do to stop the destruction of the world if you continue to..."

Yusuke snatched Torrin off of the stool in a violent manner and glared at him. "Alright." Yusuke growled through clenched teeth. "You may think this is all some game type of game. But if anyone is holding all the cards here, it's us." Yusuke gestured to himself, and indicated toward the others. "And if you..." Yusuke's hand was balled into a tight fist.

"Why don't you let me handle Torrin?" Said Kitty sweetly, as she softly placed her hand on to Yusuke's fist. Yusuke turned to the girl, but kept his grip on Torrin. Yusuke finally turned back to Torrin and glared at the bat demon. Then finally Yusuke threw him back onto the stool.

"You know your ass is dead when this is over." Yusuke threatened Torrin.

Torrin sighed slightly. "I'm trying to have fun, Warden."

"Now Torry. You shouldn't act that way. Worrying the detectives like that." Kitty cooed.

"My weakness. An onna." Torrin quipped sweetly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid...lying..." Yusuke went off into incoherent mumbling.

"Perhaps you'd better answer the detective's inquiry." Said Kitty. "I'm afraid that they may hurt you."

"I revel in your concern it's nice to know that there are those that do care about my survival."

"And?" Said Kitty.

"Oh yes. Well I can't very well work with someone that hates me?"

"You are talking about Gladumus aren't you?" Inquired Kurama it was easy enough to that Torrin wasn't going to give a straight forward answer. An unsettling thought as they would need Torrin to stop Gladumus. If anything was true that was. Hopefully.

"Maybe"

"Augh. You're such a punk." Kuwabara chided in a tone that he usually reserved for reprimanding Yusuke. "You better act right or else." Torrin's eyes narrowed as he looked over at the carrot top.

"That threat is as empty... almost as empty, as your face is repulsive." Kuwabara bit his lip to hold back the rage within him. The agitation was apparent in his eyes the boy was fuming.

"Hey stop calling me ugly! Cause I'm not."

"Dense, disgusting, and delusional. How did you ever manage that?" Of course Torrin's continued insult, was enough to enrage the already livid Kuwabara. Without thinking, Kuwabara pretty much lunged at Torrin, only to end up tripping. The cause of which was Hiei, who stood between Kuwabara and the objective Torrin.

Kuwabara stumbled onto the floor head first. Quickly the carrot top rose to his feet and glared at the fire demon.

"I know you want to kill him Shrimp. So you can have the leftover." Kuwabara began to race forward in order to exact his vengeance. Kuwabara however, quickly found his movement were being stifled by Hiei who was holding onto the back of his shirt. When Hiei decided to let go Kuwabara was once again stumbling across the floor.

"As much as I want to see that second rate demon dead." Hiei's eyes narrowed and he looked toward Torrin. "And I do want him dead." Torrin shook in faux fear. "Unfortunately... we need him alive."

"You get off having your life threatened. Don't You?" Came Yusuke's voice, harsh and impatient.

"Oh, no no no." Said Torrin shaking his head. "It's merely a test, of your patience. To see if I can trust you with my life. So far you're all failing. Everyone but the lovely onna Kitty. Of course Princess. I'm willing to forgive..." Torrin's words were cut short when the stool went toppling over from under him, courtesy of Yusuke.

"Excessive force, Warden." Said Torrin hatefully. Though Yusuke obviously didn't care.

"I've had about enough from you. He's not gonna tell us anything helpful. Kuwabara." The carrot top looked toward Yusuke with a quizzical look. "Give me your socks. Kurama. You think you can tie him," Yusuke indicated toward Torrin. "down or something?"

Kurama nodded, while Kuwabara hesitantly obliged Yusuke's request. Within seconds Kurama had Torrin wrapped up efficiently detained. At least for the moment. Yusuke kneeled down next to Torrin holding Kuwabara's socks balled up in his fist.

"Just what do you intend to do with..." The answer came to Torrin when the balled up socks were crammed into his mouth. A look of disgust was projected on Torrin's face, as he gauged on the dirty socks. Muffled curses streamed from Torrin's mouth. The others looked aghast at Yusuke's handiwork, while the spirit detective looked down smugly.

"I bet you're wishing Kuwabara'd worn clean socks now, don't you?" Inquired Yusuke snidely, before leading the others out of the room.

Torrin grunted and struggled in vain on the floor trying to expel the socks from his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: I'd love to respond to reviews right now but I've got to go so bye. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it didn't suck.


	21. Beguiling

Who: Egad! I haven't updated in forever, how terrible is that? My time's been in short supply but now I've got time. Let's hope I still know what I'm doing. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Alright down to business. Oh wait before I do that. Several people have inquired about Housemates and I just want to clarify that it's on mediaminer just so you know those that asked. Okay!

------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness and general crappiness of the story but it's time to get to the climax so I can end this story. I'm not certain how funny it will be. But I'm telling you now there will be drama and some twists.)

Beguiling

Torrin, after having slipped out of his restraints, vehemently tore Kuwabara's socks out of his mouth. Torrin groaned out his disgust while a tart look twisted his face.

"That." Torrin spat sounding utterly disgusted and a little angry. "Was the single most vile thing to ever enter my mouth." Torrin rose from the ground in one graceful motion and dusted himself off. "What an atrocious thing to do to someone. I'm certainly not enjoying the treatment I'm receiving." Torrin gave a slightly exhausted sigh. So much of his energy was used just trying to break the vines wrapped about his arms.

"At least I am now free of those accursed bonds." Torrin frowned then gave another look of distaste. "Though I can still taste these horrid things." Torrin was of course talking about Kuwabara's sock which he held balled up in his hand. Torrin quickly released the socks and let them fall to the floor.

"I hardly believe such force was necessary." Torrin spoke with general aversion now. Torrin stopped speaking, taking a moment to just reflect. "How long have I been in the company of my hateful caretakers? Long enough I suppose. Time is running out. No doubt my good friend Gladsmus will be coming for me soon. Though. He could have made some type of move by now. If I'm lucky he'll make it soon I'm quite ready for this to be over."

Torrin gave an indifferent shrug. Then looked about the room. Being alone wouldn't allot him the entertainment he sought. "Well, I just can't, very well sit here and stay quiet. That wouldn't be me. Perhaps I shall go and see if I can persuade that Kitty to spend some time with me. If anything at least I'll be out of this room."

As soon as Torrin had finished speaking he heard a strange noise. The bat demon pricked his ears he could hear a voice. "Someone want's me to come out and play."

Torrin eyed the walls with a disinterested sneer. After a moment of hesitation Torrin finally went up the wall the stood adjacent to the door. The bat demon could not help but give a small smirk as he pressed his left hand to the wall.

Extending the index finger of his right hand, Torrin begin to concentrate. He closed his eyes and for a brief moment seemed to be lost in thought.

A green spark flickered just above the tip of Torrin's finger. The spark took the form of a tiny green ball, no lager then a marble. In fact it was somewhat smaller!

Torrin looked at the wall as if putting thought into his actions. "If I do this…" Stated Torrin as he cocked his head to the side. "The warden shall be most angry with me for my little addition to his wall." A mischievous smile caused the ends of Torrin's lips to curl. "But, what's a bit of property damage…" Torrin directed the tiny glowing ball to the wall with his finger. "Among friends." Torrin couldn't help but give a short burst of a wry chuckle.

It wasn't as if Torrin was under any impression that Yusuke thought of him as a friend. For the fact Torrin did not think of Yusuke as his friend. And there was no doubt in the dubious bat demon's mind that Yusuke would be putting this little stunt he was intending to pull; into the pile of reasons why he should be allowed to kill him. Torrin however was unfazed by that particular notion, in any case.

With a smirk, and an almost reckless abandon, of any caution. Torrin began to trace out an arch shape into the wall. For a moment a green outline where Torrin had traced his finger glowed in the wall. The tiny ball of light that had hovered just above Torrin's finger had disappeared, and he looked smugly at the wall. When the light on the wall faded Torrin was left looking through an archway of his own creation.

The four spirit detectives and Kitty stood in another room. While the others were busy thinking about whether or not Torrin was being truthful. Kitty was formulating a plan of escape for herself and Torrin. Once she'd gotten the orb to Gladamus she'd be royally paid for her services.

Kuwabara was slouching, actually slouching would be an understatement for what the boy was doing. He was almost laying in a chair looking down, with a bored expression at his bare feet. The carrot-top wiggled his toes a few times before giving a sidelong glance at Yusuke who was sitting facing the wrong direction in a chair.

"So. What do ya think, Urameshi?" Inquired Kuwabara as he sat up into the chair he sat on.

"I think we're wasting our time." Said Yusuke in a rather harsh tone. He was still very annoyed with Torrin, who'd been noting but a major nuisance since everything started.

"Why can't we just kill the guy already. He isn't going to help us. And I'm damned if we actually need _his_ help anyway."

"He's nothing but a pain in the ass if you ask me." Stated Kuwabara, looking back at his toes.

"Torrin doesn't seem as if he truly intends to help us." Added Kurama. "The more we know about him. The more dubious his intentions become. If he has the orb he spoke of, or not."

"Yeah, okay." Said Kuwabara. "But wouldn't he just getting himself into trouble, if that Gladamus guy does want him dead."

"In all truth Kuwabara. We may not know nearly as much as we believe."

"So you're saying we're being used?" Said Yusuke sounding much more angry than he had.

"It's possible. But we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Not just yet."

"If that second rate demon is toying with us it will only make his death that much more painful." Stated Hiei his voice was dark and hateful. Kurama nodded maybe just to show that he sympathized with Hiei. Or perhaps the red head had some dark intentions of his own he wished to be sated.

"Why can't that Gladamus guy just attack us so we can get this over with and kill that guy. He's been asking for it." Yusuke huffed glaring at the wall. For no other reason than that Torrin was on the other side.

"Just be patient Yusuke. If anything is going to happen." Kurama looked toward the wall as well. "It will probably happen soon."

"The sooner the better. Right Urameshi?" Said Kuwabara, looking at Yusuke waiting for an agreement.

"That's for sure" Stated Yusuke. The dark undertone in his voice clearly hinting at the fact that he was ready to commit a murder.

"Now, now." Said Kitty in a mildly reproachful tone. The girl figured she'd better get the conversation away from Torrin's demise before the spirit detective starting thinking it's a good idea to kill him prematurely. "Torry isn't that bad." Said the girl gently. "In fact," Kitty smiled "I find him witty, interesting, and charming." Kitty hoped that she came off as convincing as she could in the faces of the four spirit detectives.

"More like foolhardy, crass, and irksome." Said Hiei.

"Yeah and he's a real pain in the ass too." Said Kuwabara, being just a little redundant. Hiei rolled his eyes surreptitiously.

"Torrin isn't terrible enough to kill. He's nice to me."

"Yeah he's only nice to girls, and Kurama." Said Yusuke he fought a chuckle and looked toward Kurama.

"Overly nice." Stated Kurama. "I could make due without the attention he gives me. It's one thing to give such attention to a member of the opposite sex." Kurama slightly gestured to Kitty. "But another thing entirely to confuse someone's gender. Though he may just do it to annoy me. Torrin seems to enjoy starting trouble."

"Yeah well he did a good job at it. He's got more trouble than he can handle, and once we've taken care of it we'll take care of him." Said Yusuke.

"It's a wonder Torrin is still alive considering the company that he keeps." Stated Kitty in an almost lighthearted manner. Wearing a amused little smile on her face. Kitty looked at the wall. "I think I'll go check on Torry see if he's alright we left him in such an awful position. I'd like to improve it."

"Would you like some help." Kurama ask trying to seem chivalrous, though the offer was a bit hollow. After all suggesting something is different from actually doing it.

"No." Said Kitty sweetly, "I think I'd like to spend a bit of alone time with Torrin it could be enlightening. Or at the least entertaining. Don't wait up."

Kitty walked into the room to see someone standing in front of Torrin's makeshift exit. The person smiled then looked toward the slightly surprised Kitty.

The four spirit detectives had not given much more thought to Kitty, or Kahen, being a spy. In fact now she seemed more like an asset, in dealing with unsavory situations. Or persons, namely Torrin.

"I'm never gonna understand how such a creep can impress so many girls." Said Yusuke, reflecting on Kitty's innuendo.

"Yes Torrin does have a way with deception of the fairer sex." Said Kurama.

The spirit detectives continued to converse until they heard the sounds of a rather loud struggle. It sounded like Kitty was in trouble, and they knew exactly where it was coming from. Quickly the group went to the room where Torrin should have been but they only saw the remnants of the restraints, and Kuwabara's socks on the floor.

Instead the four spirit detectives were greeted with the sight of Torrin standing in front of a opening in the wall, strangling Kitty. She was clawing at Torrin's arm in vain. The next moment Kitty's body became completely still and Torrin dropped her onto the floor. Torrin gave a dark yet accomplished look, which seemed alien to his face.

Torrin looked at his bloodied hand then licked it. The spirit detectives wore shocked and disgusted looks. Each one too surprised to move as time seemed to stand still. Torrin smirked, it was dark and ominous. Then Torrin disappeared from the room via that newly created exit of his.

Quickly the spirit detectives ran forward each looking out of the archway, trying to spot Torrin. But it seemed as if he had just vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Said Yusuke looking outside.

"Torrin's showing his true colors."

"We gotta stop him before he gets to Gladamus."

With little more thought to the four spirit detectives were following Torrin's unique energy. They were quite surprised by how far Torrin had gotten. Still it was something unsettling about the search almost as if Torrin wanted to be found. With the careless masking of his energy.

When the search was over the spirit detectives were standing in an abandoned construction sight.

"Look the one time we don't end up in the wilderness." Said Yusuke wryly looking around. The boys could feel eyes staring.

"Where's is that jerk?" Said Kuwabara. Just as the question was posed Torrin showed himself.

"It's quite disheartening to walk up and feel nothing but animosity." Came a familiar and irksome voice. The spirit detectives turned toward a metal beam which Torrin had his back pressed against. As always he wore a smirk but it seemed off for some odd reason. "You know I didn't enjoy being locked up. I'm closterphobic."

"You're dead, is what you are." Stated Yusuke angrily.

"Wait now. Before you four start foaming at the mouth you four should know Kitty as you called her was a spy."

"Okay." Said Yusuke though his voice still held apprehension, as if he didn't truly believe.

"That doesn't explain why you ran off." Said Kurama.

"Oh… that." Torrin sighed taking a step forward, then he looked at the spirit detectives, well actually it seemed more as if he was looking behind them. "There really isn't anymore need for subtleties or formalities at this point is there?" Torrin said to himself more than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Said Yusuke in a suspicious tone. Before he whipped his head to the side to see a mass of encroaching demons. They appeared to be moving in at all fronts. Yusuke looked back toward Torrin, glaring at him hatefully. "What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like. A set up."

"Double-crossing Bastard!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Only sometimes." Stated Torrin sounding almost proud. "Well I'm sorry I can't stay, and see the demise of the four of you, but I'm needed elsewhere. I have to be off Gladamus is no doubt growing impatient to have me back in his company. And, with the four of you out of the way. Things will be so much simpler. So I'll just be taking the orb and be on my way."

"What makes you think we'll let you leave here alive. Seeing as we no longer need to protect you." Said Hiei his voice hovering precariously close to dangerous.

"Nothing. I suppose. But I do have the upper hand here. And well you won't escape this situation with your lives." Torrin smiled callously giving a quick nod to the hoard of green demon behind the Spirit detectives.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora looked at her hand. "Hm, it still smells of blood." The girl licked one of her fingers and smiled. Torrin was escorted in to the room by a pair of green demons. The two demons quickly took there leave of the room, and Torrin looked at the young woman before him. She looked familiar as if he had seen her before. Sora's orange eyes sparkled and she smiled.

Torrin eyed the girl his emotions were unreadable as he made note of the skin tight red outfit she wore that left little to the imagination. With it's extremely reveling low cut V-neck, missing back, and two long slits that ran up to the tops of her legs, exposing them.

"Hello Torrin, welcome back. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine."


	22. Old Acquaintances

Who: Okay. It's coming along. I think, including this one, I've got two, maybe three, chapters left. Well more, if you count the special chapter I'll put up at the story's end. But, yeah. I've got to finish this story, and my other ones too. In due time I suppose. Well I hope these chapters turn out well because, well, I don't want to just make a blowful ending when I tried so hard and all. But it'll probably suck. Hopefully not though. Huh?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four spirit detectives stood looking about themselves. They appeared like a small island in a sea of snarling green demons. Demons that were quickly approaching them, like a swarm of hungry ants rushing to a meal. At the moment, survival seemed more than a little impossible for the four spirit detectives.

The demons pooled about the spirit detectives. Three demons raced forward crowding about Hiei. The fire demons was able to unsheathe his katana and dispatch of the three. As soon as those three were defeated five more came out of the woodwork. Hiei was only able to cut down one of those demons, before another latched onto his sword arm. While Hiei was reacting to the demon on his arm four others latched onto his other appendages. Hiei was then swarmed covered by a mass of demons.

"Hiei." Said a rather anguished sounding Kurama as he watched his friend disappear in the fray. In the moment that Kurama's mind was dwelling on the fate of Hiei; he too was overtaken by the marauding demons. Kuwabara and Yusuke too, were quickly lost in the swelling mass of demons about them. It seemed that the struggle should have ended once the spirit detectives vanished into the sea of green. But, as the tide of demons had not ebbed; it signified that the spirit detectives were still very much alive.

There was a loud cry that was heard bellowing from deep within the demon mass; it was easily identified as that of Yusuke's. The spirit detective did not sound at all happy with his current situation. A bright, white blue light bubbled up within the mass of demons. Then there was, for all intents and purposes, some type of eruption. Some of the demons were vaporized as the light swept through; other demons were blown back, and the mass blasted apart curtsey of the light. As the bodies of the demons rained form the sky; Yusuke stood in the center of the destruction breathing hard and looking thoroughly spent. Hiei and Kurama who stood not far from Yusuke looked at the scene with a comfortable hint of annoyance.

"Get 'um off! Get 'um off!" Came Kuwabara's alarmed voice, as he moved about feverously. That is, until he realized he was no longer earthed beneath the mass of demons. Kuwabara looked about the demons were lying on the ground, some in pieces; and rubbed the back of his head, nervous with embarrassment.

"Alright! Where is that bastard!" Exclaimed Yusuke sounding irate; he looked toward where Torrin had once stood. Of course Torrin was nowhere in sight.

"No doubt he's long gone by now." Said Kurama a twinge of remorseful annoyance in his voice.

"Damn it! Damn him!" Shouted Yusuke, he clenched his fists tightly. "We should've just killed that jerk when we had the chance. That worthless creep! I swear the next time I see him…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as sinister thoughts of murder flashed before the spirit detectives eyes.

"It wouldn't be like he didn't have it coming to him." Said Kuwabara he whipped at bit of dripping blood from the corner of his lip.

"Well," said Hiei drawing the attention of the others onto him. "Why don't we just find that second rate demon, and rectify that problem? Before it gets any worse."

"Right." Said Kuwabara in a rather contradictory tone. "And, how are we supposed to do that? I mean, we still don't know where that Gladamus guy is. And Koenma wasn't able to find him. I'd say that double-crossing creep's made a clean escape." Said Kuwabara. Hiei glared at Kuwabara, his ruby eyes narrowing in anger.

"I don't think we'll have to worry too much about that." Said Kurama vaguely, as he balled his fist around a small something in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------

"This place is looking dreary as always. It felt nice to get away." Torrin gave a slight sigh, "A pity I had to come back without even being able to enjoy the company of a sweet ningen onna. Oh well."

"I suppose." Said Sora her arms were folded over her chest, and she did not sound quite as happy as she could have. "It's good that you're back. That contraption of yours is just about ready to work. And we just need the orb."

"Right, the orb." Said Torrin sounding disinterested. "You know Legs." Said Torrin addressing the girl that stood before him. Sora's eye twitched but she was able to stay her anger; sending a veiled glare Torrin's way. Torrin did not really mind the harsh attention, only continued on with his words. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble of coming after me, as you did. I would have come in time. I was quite capable of making the move on my own. Once I was given my signal that is." Torrin gave a smug smile, as he looked at the girl before him.

"Really?" Said Sora she shifted awkwardly not enjoying the attention that Torrin was giving her. Although, in all truth the garment she wore demanded such attention. "Because from where I was. It seemed as if you," Sora pointed an accusing finger in Torrin's face. Her dagger sharp nail waved in front of Torrin's eyes dangerously. "weren't planning on coming back at all."

Torrin gave a slight chuckle. "Do you honestly think I could double cross you?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

Torrin shook his head. "No trust at all Legs. I was merely waiting for the right moment to move. I thought for certain that you would've at least told that pretty little spy of yours." Torrin then gave a rather glum and remorseful sigh. "Did you really need to kill her. She was such a hard worker, and so very convincing. To the detectives that is."

"I didn't kill her." Said Sora a small smile danced across her face. "You did."

"I did?" Said Torrin he raised his eyebrow. "Well then why is it that it's your hands that smell of her blood. Oh…" Said Torrin after a second of realization. "You stole my face. I thought I was to be the thief of this outfit."

"Yes well that was necessary besides she was expendable. Like you if you get any bright ideas about turning on us." Sora gave Torrin a most sinister look. One that complemented her threat nicely. "Besides, it was the only way I could think of to get those spirit detectives to follow you. You know, thinking you'd killed one of their own." Sora gave a smile that showed her sadistic side.

"My, we certainly are black hearted. Then you've always had a taste for blood. I wonder if anyone is safe from you." Said Torrin sardonically. "In any case, I think they would have followed me regardless. Their hatred for me is quite extensive." Torrin seemed proud of this fact his face even displayed a quiet smile.

"That's no one's fault but your own." Snapped Sora, quite happy to see Torrin's smirk wilt slightly. "Your behavior is not exactly, tolerable."

"Really?" Said Torrin quizzically. "I always considered my personality as quite, immaculate."

Sora rolled her eyes at Torrin's crass statement. She'd happily forgotten just how angry the bat demon made her. _It will be over soon. _Thought Sora thankfully, everything was going according to plan. With the spirit detectives dead, there was just the matter of finding out where Torrin hide the pesky orb.

"You know Legs." Torrin's voice broke through Sora's thoughts and she rolled her eyes in irritation. "No need to become heated." Stated Torrin in a calming manner, that really only made Sora all the more angry. "I just wanted to complement that little red skirt of yours. Playing the part of a school girl, clever."

"Well we did have to find you. You practically abandoned us. Gladamus was very unhappy. He'll probably kill you." Sora chirped and a large smile graced her face.

"Not while he still needs me." Said Torrin referring to his ace in the hole the one reason he was not dead at the moment. Or long before, for that matter!

"Let us just make it easier on the both of us. You, tell me where you hid the Orb of Sumara and I'll kill you quickly and painlessly. Which is far more than you deserve, I'm sure. We don't even need to get Gladamus involved. Because well he'd love rending you in to pieces." Said Sora she tried her best to sound pleasant while she offered Torrin the ultimatum.

"Surly you can make me a better offer than that. Unless I am to die in the thralls of some form of," Torrin licked his lips, "pleasure."

"Impertinent boar!" Exclaimed Sora now livid. "I cannot wait until you're no longer necessary to Gladumus's plans. When the time comes, I will pull out you your intestines as you watch. You will know pain." Sora's smile grew hateful and dark and sent invisible chills down Torrin's spine though he did not let it show. "And you will die slowly and miserably. As I watch filled." Stated the girl. Sora got her hand close enough to Torrin's face to cut Torrin's cheek with her dagger sharp fingernail.

The cut did not seem to phase Torrin, though he did take a moment to clear the line of blood from his face. "Hm." Murmured Torrin sounding pensive. "You know, no matter haw many times I hear that." Torrin smirked defiantly in Sora's face, giving his head a little shake as he spoke. "It never gets old. Just more…" Torrin let his eyes drift toward the ceiling for a moment of reflection. "Comical." Then stated Torrin he looked back toward Sora the word having been found. "As I'm still here."

"I'd be more than happy to fix that." Said Sora her voice seething with anger; the girl was holding the front of Torrin's vest tightly in her fist to keep him from moving. Sora's other hand was extended in a treating manner before Torrin. Her fingernails were jettisoning out and looked even more deadly than daggers.

"If…" The girl released Torrin but it seemed a most reluctant movement. "I weren't waiting on that fo…" Sora's voice trailed off when she realized Gladamus had entered the room. Sora quickly bit her tongue and turned toward the door, where Gladamus stood a smile pasted on her face. "My lord." Said Sora bowing her head to the demon that had just entered. Gladamus acknowledged the girl then quickly turned his attention toward Torrin.

Torrin offered Gladamus a rather emotionless look that Gladamus returned in kind. Noticing his second in command's red face Gladamus could easily guess Torrin was already becoming a burden, even as he just entered the room.

"Good work my dear." Said Gladumus he eyed Torrin from his position beside Sora, who was just barely retaining her cool. "You finally got him back, and just in time too." Said Gladamus he sound calm despite the fact that, he did not seem the type of creature that possessed that quality. "And how good it is to see you again." Said Gladamus, perhaps the least unhappy with the upsetting alliance.

"I wish I could say the same Glady. But," Torrin shook his as if he was perhaps saddened or unsure of what he was about to say. "You aren't much to look at." Torrin stated rather smugly. Gladamus's brow quirked in aggitation. "Oh we're still using formalities. Said Torrin with mock surprise. "My apologies then, I thought I was going to be able to stop lying."

Reacting out of sheer anger, and very quickly for his size, Gladamus wrapped his colossal hand around Torrin's throat lifting the unsuspecting bat demon off the ground, and strangling him simultaneously. Torrin instinctively clawed at Gladamus's hand, trying to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. "You see." Gladamus turned his attention toward Sora who watched as he abused Torrin. "You mustn't let Ravencroth upset you so easily he merely jests. It's common in most friendly relations, and he is our _friend_," Gladumus's hand tightened around Torrin's neck,"after all." It was easy to hear the venom in Gladamus's voice as he spoke. Somewhat of a smile made its way across Gladamus's misshapen face as he held Torrin. "Sometimes friends like to have fun at the expense of each other."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: Um sorry for out of characterness and the sheer suckiness of this chapter. You know if you thought it sucked. I tried I really did. Sorry. Oh if I had more confidence I wouldn't apologize. Of course if I didn't suck. I wouldn't need to. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and make the next one suck less if I can. Oh why did I ever take up writing?


	23. Findings

Torrin: Thank you for actively searching for me Virgin.

Who: What can I say despite the fact that you're a complete creep I care.

Kurama: It is possible to care too much Who.

Who: I know, but I can't even kill most bugs what do you want from me?

Hiei: To kill that second rate demon.

Torrin: I just got back and already my life is being threatened. By the person that locked me away. Reprimand the Porcupine Virgin.

Who: No way! I'm on thin ice with him already! That's one of the reasons you're still alive. So Hiei doesn't kill me, as long as there's you he won't mess with me.

Hiei: Want to bet onna. (flashes katana)

Who: You heard that?

Kurama: We are in the same room Who.

Who: Right. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (hide behind Kurama) Protect me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Sorry much for the plot holes. I did not wish to bore anyone. So I just left some things out hopefully it does not cause confusion, and hopefully the story will be good cause I do what I can. Though I did hear some nice words that to made me feel good. Those that can, do. Those that know teach. And those that can't teach become critics. It was a joke but it was nice. Thanks for your reviews.)

"Sorry Glady. I don't think I can remember where I put the orb." Said Torrin without a hint of remorse in his voice, he wore a smile as if he was all too pleased to disappoint .

"How dare you!" Gladumus's voice was loud enough to wake the dead it seemed. His angry yell had been directed to Torrin. After a rather shaky few minuets it seemed Gladumus was ready to bit the bat's head off, they had exchanged insults and information, now the demon, Gladumus, was privy to a truth that did not peak his fancy. Even still Torrin, wore the most complacent smirk that he could muster.

Now so full of rage that he seemed ready to burst, Gladumus balled his hand into a tight little fist, which was about the size of a human head which perceivably isn't all that little, and let it fly. Gladumus sent his fist crashing right into an unsuspecting Torrin's gut.

Once Gladumus's fist made contact with Torrin's stomach a look of unabashed pain rippled across Torrin's face. There was no masking it; Torrin could feel Gladumus's knuckles cut into him and it felt as if his stomach was being smashed into his spine. Torrin even felt as if his lungs had flattened, and felt that he was chocking on his own throat.

For a moment it seemed Torrin's body molded with Gladumus's fist; once he pulled his fist away however, Torrin shrank downward toward the floor. The bat demon found himself on his hands and knees coughing up blood, and everything that had dwelled within his stomach. Luckily the spirit detectives had not fed him well, sure he complained about maltreatment then, but now Torrin was slightly thankful.

When Torrin had finished spewing his guts on the cold stone floor, he had to work hard just to suck in some deep breaths, but it was a bit more painful than he'd expected, and he found himself chocking on his throat again.

Before Torrin could get to thinking about catering to his wounded his stomach, or at least getting off of all fours; Gladumus kicked him with such force that it not only knocked Torrin over but it forced his body two feet from where he had fallen. Torrin rolled his body giving to full revolutions before he stopped, then, the sore bat demon found himself lying on his stomach but before he could turn over he felt the weight of Gladumus's foot pressing into his back.

Torrin could feel his ribs wanting to give way under Gladumus's weight, at least the weight of his massive foot. What was worse Torrin could now barely breath as Gladumus began pressing down on Torrin's back with his foot, and twisting as if he were putting out a cigarette. The bat demon was almost certain he heard his ribs beginning to pop. Even the cartilage and skin of his wings felt like they were breaking. Torrin could not even draw in enough air to cry out, though the pain was most dreadful.

For fleeting a moment Torrin longed for the sensation of having a blunt object being taken to the side of his head At least that sensation of pain was quick and not enduring. Just a jolt and sometimes followed by unconsciousness, but this, it was torture, in every sense of the word Through the grinding pain Torrin felt as if the skin on his back was slowly wrenched from his bone, and soon his back would be bare.

_I can't believe it I actually wish that the porcupine were here to incapacitate me. Torrin thought to himself amidst the pain he felt. Once Torrin accepted the pain, he just hoped the Gladumus would take pity and press down onto his back a bit harder, and just crush his rib cage, precipitate his death, it would be easier. But Torrin knew Gladumus would not do that. An image of the four spirit detective looking at him with death in their eyes flashed in Torrin's mind as his head began to fuzz. Why does that seem a welcoming vision?_

The taste of copper entered Torrin's mouth, and though he was on the ground he suddenly felt very dizzy. Without warning Gladumus suddenly stopped tormenting Torrin. With the weight of Gladumus's foot lifted from his back Torrin laid on the ground sucking in deep grateful breaths. Torrin lifted his head from the ground as much as he could muster, and coughed letting a few drops of blood fall onto the floor. Torrin looked beaten and haggard, but from the look on Gladumus's face he wasn't ready to end Torrin's suffering, and even before Torrin could realize what was going to happen Gladumus dragged him off. Torrin's fate seemed fey, at best.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He what!!" Koenma's voice resonated throughout the air, and the floor seemed to shake as he screamed out in anger, and surprise. Quickly the tiny prince became quiet, his eyes taking on a reflective air. "I probably should've expected this much out of him though." Koenma mumbled to himself, although he was still a little surprised by the information he had received. "Though honestly he didn't seem the type."

"Well, he was." Snapped Yusuke. "We should've just killed him. Now he's probably off with the guy and ready to destroy the world."

"I didn't trust that evil jerk from the first moment I saw him." Said Kuwabara.

"This could be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." Koenma uttered to himself as he shrank down into his oversized chair; his arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face. "I don't even know how he convinced me to help him."

"The machine." Said Yusuke dryly.

"Yes, that's right he claimed that he was the only one with the knowledge of how to shut off a machine that could cause great destruction. But now, I'm not sure if he was telling the truth about that." Koenma began to grumble. "He lied about everything else he told me."

"Which wasn't much, I'm sure." Stated Kurama he wore an indifferent scowl, and had his arms folded over his chest, as well. "But there must have been a reason, as to why Torrin's life is of so much consequence, not only to us, but to this Gladumus as well. There must be a reason that he wants him alive. It has to do with this Orb of Sumara we've been hearing about."

Koenma looked quizzically at Kurama. "The orb." Said the prince, and Kurama merely nodded.

"It seems to be a recurring thing. Before he ran off, Torrin said that he had the orb."

"Yeah I remember that." Said Kuwabara with a nod.

"That's impossible." Said Koenma, "The orb was recovered and has been sitting in the vaults for quite sometime. In fact," Koenma's eyes rolled skyward as he tried to recall. "It was brought back the last time that Gladumus had pulled this little stunt."

"Are you certain?" Inquired Kurama just a little surprised by what he had just heard Koenma say.

"Positive." The pint-sized prince reassured.

"So that's another thing that creep lied about." Yusuke commented. "I wonder if his name is even what he said it is."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Kurama. "Why would Gladumus want to keep Torrin alive if it doesn't benefit him?"

"It's not likely that Gladumus wants him around because his infectious charm." Stated Hiei wryly.

"It really doesn't matter." Said Yusuke. "So the jerk was a habitual liar, he can't help that Gladumus guy, and his machine won't work. We don't have to hear about either of them again case closed we can go home." Said Yusuke in a point blank manner.

"Kurama's right to be wary Yusuke. Something doesn't add up. The four of you should check it out."

Yusuke rolled his eyes in irritation "Okay fine we'll go and find the guy." Said Yusuke his voice awash with distaste, and reluctance.

"Hey Urameshi, at least we'll be able to kill Torrin when we see him again." Kuwabara seemed all too pleased with that fact. In all truth that little tidbit of knowledge put a smile on everyone's face, though some were more noticeable than others.

"So where is Gladumus hiding?" Yusuke asked, before looking over toward Koenma. The toddler prince gave a nervous cough. Then began rifling through some of his papers.

"Geez come on you haven't found him yet. What the hell have you been doing for the past few days?"

"We weren't expecting something like this to happen, Yusuke, at least not so soon." Said Koenma. "And, Gladumus has kept his whereabouts very well hidden. Intelligence has narrowed it down to three locations, but there isn't nearly enough time to search them all." Koenma stated sounding a little worried.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do!" Exclaimed Yusuke.

"We'll just need a to obtain devise that will allow us to find Torrin." Said Kurama insightfully. "If we can find him then we may just find Gladumus."

"Even if we don't we can still kill that second rate demon and be done with this. I should be glad to see that troublesome bat lying facedown in a pool of his own blood." Said Hiei.

Kuwabara snapped his fingers in an excited manner. "Hey Urameshi what about those detective thingies!"

"Yeah!" Said Yusuke his face lit up. "The compass! We could use that."

Koenma called the ever effervescent ferry girl, Botan, into his office after, of course assuring the girl that Torrin was nowhere near spirit world. All in all, it was not long before Botan had entered the room carting a large box, she sat it on top of Koenma's desk, opened it, and pulled out the desired object.

"I hope this helps." Said Botan uncertainly handing the compass over to Yusuke.

"Um…Don't we need like some DNA or something?" Kuwabara inquired as he looked at the compass, scratching his head.

"Kurama, he always had his hands on you." Said Yusuke, "Maybe we can find something on you." With a quick examination of Kurama's person, inspired by Yusuke, a specimen was found. A small collection of hairs, that had found a nice home on the boy's shoulder. Kurama could barely hold back the blush spreading over his face. Even now, Torrin was still finding ways to embarrassed him. He would pay.

"Hn. The first good thing that's ever come of that second rate demon's presence." Said Hiei, now that the detectives were ready to make their move.

"Wait." Said Kurama turning to Koenma. "I wondered if maybe Torrin told you about this." Kurama pulled a necklace from his shirt, it had a round medallion hanging from it. "Maybe what it is or what it does?"

Koenma looked at the trinket and shook his head. "Sorry."

"Where'd you get that from?" Yusuke asked looking at the medallion.

Kurama gave a soft knowing smile. "I liberated it from him during our interrogation. Torrin was being a bit too dubious for my liking, evading too many questions, excluding too many details."

"How'd you get it from him. I didn't even see you take it." Kuwabara said looking at the trinket as well.

"One rarely forgets the tricks of his old trade." Said Kurama vaguely.

"It's probably best that you hold on to that Kurama. It may come in handy." Koenma stated before giving the boys a fond farewell and setting them on their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrin: (Looking at Kurama)

Kurama: (notices Torrin's staring also notices he's alone with Torrin.)

Torrin: I think my Virgin left us alone for a reason. (smirks and winks) How bout a kiss, Princess?

Kurama: I'd rather not

Torrin: (moves near Kurama) Feisty.

Kurama: Who! Would you mind coming back!

Torrin: Come on Princess.

Kurama (Stands up) Even if I were a female, which I'm not I still doubt I'd kiss you

Torrin: Want to bet Princess (Stands up near Kurama wraps hand around the boys waist then draws him into his embrace. Lips drawing precariously close to Kurama's)

Who: (walks in just in time) Uh… Torrin. What are you doing?

Torrin: (Releases Kurama) Merely displaying affection.

Kurama: (looks perturbed)

Who: (shakes head) Can a girl even leave a room? Alright Torrin that was your last strike.

Torrin: Meaning? (Vanishes in a poof of smoke)

Who: (Smile sweetly) If you care to you can review. I've got to take care of something.


	24. Upperhand

Who: Finally I was in hell my computer broke. But now it's better so everything is right with the worlds. Alright second to last chapter and I'm all types of giddy.

Hiei: Are you finally going to let me kill that upstart second-rate demon.

Who: (laughs evilly) Wouldn't you like to know. (snicker)

Kurama: Who? Perhaps you should take a deep breath.

Who: I'm just fine now let get it started. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but the story all mine all twenty four, and soon to be twenty five chapters, twenty six if I add the bonus feature chapter.

-

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness and suckiness of this chapter.)

Upperhand

It was not long before the four spirit detectives found themselves making their way through a large warehouse type building that was proving itself to be more like a labyrinth. The only thing that showed the crew that they were going the right way, were the demons that were attacking them at every turn.

Between the demons, rounding the many corridors, and the of the demon compass telling the detectives they were growing ever closer to their objective; the boys were quickly making their way through the compound, in a surprisingly stealthy manner. Despite the fact that Yusuke had blown down the outside wall to get in and Hiei Kuwabara and Kurama were slashing up demons left and right causing chaos and panic.

"This way" said Yusuke as the detectives came to a fork in the path, he pointed to the left, and then quickly ran down the hall. Before the detectives stood about seven low class demons.

"Great, Urameshi a dead end" said Kuwabara not even giving any consideration to the demons that stood in the room, just the wall behind them. However, the demons seemed all too ready to fight, that is up until Hiei killed one of the demons within a matter of seconds. The creature was not even able to see Hiei's katana slicing him in half. The six demons left standing began to quack with fear, for although they were not very bright; they knew well enough that the four detectives in front of them could kill them in a matter of seconds, and they were not prepared to die just yet.

Quickly, the last six demons took to running, and it seemed that the spirit detectives were kind enough to allow safe passage to them. All except for one, who had fallen onto the ground. He shivered like a frightened child when the four daunting faces of the spirit detectives were hovering over him.

"I pray thee, do not slay me, I'm young yet." The demon moaned in a fearful voice that would have made even the most blood thirsty creature consider his plea; not out of pity or compassion, but out of sheer nausea. The thought of killing a creature that acted so pathetic would have been like a sickening inconvenience, at best. The demon gave one more frightened wail that just made the spirit detectives feel a little embarrassed. He was whimpering like a two year old, after all.

"Oh geez, come on" said Yusuke, rolling his eyes.

"This is just sad." Kuwabara stated, his spirit sword vanishing into the air.

"We're here to find Gladamus and destroy him. Tell us where he is and we might just let you live" Kurama stated in a daunting yet placid voice. The demon on the floor twitched, then pointed a shaky finger toward the wall.

"T…Th…There, at hand, to your backs." The detectives followed the demon's finger with their gaze, but saw nothing but a wall, and while Yusuke could just have blown down the wall with his spirit gun. The detectives were going for subtlety, after all they'd made it all the way through the secret compound without tripping any alarms, so it was preferable to keep it that way.

_The element of surprise could be the difference between finishing this mission and being killed. _

"I think he's a little confused" stated Hiei looking down at the demon imposingly, his red eyes giving the demon on the floor a fix glare that promised only death. "Perhaps he needs his mind jogged to help him remember." Hiei's hand were at his side grasping the hilt of his weapon.

"I pray thee, doest not harm to me." The demon sniveled, as he balled himself up looking, if possible, even more cowardly. "Strike thrice upon the fortification, and a portal shall revile thyself to thee."

Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who had in all truth been confused by every word that came from the demons mouth just stared at him blankly, eyebrows raised, and mouths slightly ajar. "What the hell does that mean? Talk normal or I'll kill you just for pissing me off." Said Yusuke tired of hearing riddles.

"He wants us to knock on the wall three times Yusuke." Stated Kurama, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well! He could have just said so." Said Yusuke. "Who talks like that anyway?" The boy mumbled angrily under his breath.

The detectives disregarded the demon as he sniveled on the floor; his fate was never really too much of a concern to them so they did not really care when he shot up from the ground. Kurama had knocked on the wall when a very loud sound pierced the air. It was the alarm system finally going off.

"Aha, fools be you all, to so easily be defrauded. Now you shalln't live to regret the folly in this altercation. For you three shall all be vanquished by the master. Slain all by my lord Gladamus!" The demon's hand was on a large red button, that had somehow eluded the attentions of the spirit detectives; now it was to late for any of them to fix the problem. The boys could only watch somewhat helplessly as the demon made his escape quickly racing away. Kuwabara was prepared to chase him down, but was stop as Kurama rested his hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"He's not important" Stated the red head; slowly his eyes, and those of his companions turned toward the large double doors that had appeared before them. "I assume the real fight lies beyond those doors." No sooner than Kurama had finished his sentence did the large double door open. With little hesitation the boys entered the room.

"Well. Well" said a voice that was all too familiar to the four spirit detectives that had entered the room. "You made it this far. I'm impressed. Not to mention a bit surprised. You four were supposed to be dead. Perhaps you four aren't as pathetic as I believed." The detectives heard the sound of Torrin clapping his hands rather softly. "Good show good show." Torrin's voice sounded almost relieved, despite the fact that he knew the spirit detectives were out for his blood.

"Perhaps it is not a bad thing you four are here. Though you have wasted enough time in coming."

The boys looked toward Torrin's voice, their eyes first fell upon a large machine. In fact, it seemed overly large; then again, for its purpose it probably had to be. There was a large screen and it was counting something; though, the boys were unable to understand just what the symbols were counting.

Torrin appeared to be standing in a glass prison next to the machine. He did not look nearly as carefree as he generally appeared, and it looked as if Torrin had had rough reunion from the look of things. Torrin's lower lip was swollen and someone had darkened his right eye. A weak smirk crossed Torrin's lips, as he tried to look as complacent as possible.

"Princess. I am quite happy to see you again." Torrin winked at Kurama, who just rolled his eyes. "I must say it's quite a relief to see you're alive. Sentencing such a beauty to death… well that's just not me. It's certainly uplifting to see you. You're so charming. Of course I'd feel all the more better if we were alone, together, you and I."

"You!" Yusuke nearly shouted after getting an eye-full of Torrin, who he had honestly expected to be dead. "You've got some nerve still being alive."

"Well I assume that means you still want me dead. So sorry that my longevity irritates you Warden." Torrin sighed. "Is that the same with the Oaf, and the Porupine? Well I'll be making you quite happy soon."

"Yeah cause I can finally kill you" Said Kuwabara.

"My, you are really a fool" Torrin said as he looked at Kuwabara. This apparatus that I'm contained within will be my demise unless I'm released."

"Why don't you just let yourself out?" Yusuke inquired looking at the trapped Torrin with doubt.

"Now Warden, do you honestly think that I'd still be here if I could get out. Gladumus is the only one that can release me. You see, this glass like casing is impenetrable. Unless you know of a way to get me out of this."

"You're kidding right?" Yusuke asked Torrin ruefully, "Why would we help you? It caused us nothing but trouble. In fact I think I'll get comfortable and watch you die."

Torrin head drooped, and he heaved a heavy sigh. "How disappointing. I should let you know that should I die here well the world as you know will be destroyed."

"Yeah. How's that" Kuwabara inquired looking hatefully at Torrin.

"Must I really explain everything to you."

"Humor us" said Kurama.

Hiei glared that Torrin who was now looking more complacent than ever. "Just what makes you believe your life holds so much merit?"

"Because Porcupine it does. Once time runs out and the machine starts working…"

"Oh yeah, and how's it supposed to work without that orb, that you lied about. Do you really think we're that stupid. We know that that thing can't work an we know all about your lies" said Yusuke.

"Obviously not. The orb that the Prepubescent Prince has is nothing more than a copy." Torrin spoke as if his words were common knowledge, while the spirit detectives reacted with surprise. "In fact once the machine powers up the counterfeit will detonate."

"A fake, no way! Then where's the real one."

"I'm not confined in this tube for no reason. I have in me a very powerful power source. That I can't even use."

"Well that is certainly convenient for your situation, but you should forgive us if we are a bit skeptical." Said Kurama calmly though the look of suspicion was evident on his face.

"Come now surely you do not believe all of this is just a coincidence. Glady had it all planned from the start. Minus this little twist. But, as much as I love small talk time is running out, and if you wish to be heroes at the end of this you'd find Gladamus, and let me out of here disabling the machine."

"You've got to be kidding" Yusuke said in a disbelieving manner. "Of all the…You're lucky you're still alive." Yusuke pointed at Torrin, and looked as if he would just about explode from what he had heard.

"You expect us to trust you" said Kurama looking much more composed than Yusuke, and Kuwabara who had both had their hearts set on killing off Torrin. Somehow he had found a way to get the better of the detectives, even now.

"So, you don't trust me" Stated Torrin in an inquisitive manner.

"Well, after all that has occurred Ravencroth, you can't expect your words to carry much merit with us."

"Princess" Torrin said lightheartedly, with a soft smile spreading across his face. "Now is not the time for doubts. I am the one with the access key to stop this machine after all. And with it locked away in here with me, your only other option is to get the key to this cell from Gladamus and get me out of here." Torrin's smile grew wider, and more surreptitious.

"You just want to try and trick us again" said Kuwabara angrily. Torrin gave a soft throaty laugh. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Because you don't have the key" Said Kurama looking at Torrin coldly. "Do you Ravencroth?"

Torrin's eyes grew wide from shock for a moment, then his face quickly relaxed. "What a cruel acusatio…" Torrin's words stopped in his throat once Kurama held out Torrin's little medallion so that the dubious bat demon could see. Torrin's eye twitched with slight surprise then he gave a relenting sigh. "I suppose I've been found out. Bravo Princess."

"You were careless Ravencroth, now that you no longer have the upper hand. It is time that you tell us how to stop this machine."

"I do still have options Princess."

"Yes you do, but if what you say is in fact the truth, your only other option is death, and you do not really wish to die. Contrary to your actions."

"As much as I dislike the thought of being torn asunder by this machine. Why should I do anything to help the four of you. Do you four not intend to kill me in any case? How do I know I'll escape from this venture with my life?"

Kurama gave a very sarcastic smile once Torrin finished speaking. "I guess you don't" stated Kurama in a matter-of-factly tone. "I guess you'll just have to trust that when it all comes down to it, we won't kill you." Torrin gave a slight frown at Kurama's statement.

"How disappointing."

-

Who: Nearing the end what will happen?

Kurama: Hopefully we will not have to hear from Torrin again.

Who: He wasn't that bad was he?

Kurama: (looks at who with raised brow)

Hiei: That second-rate demon has overstayed his welcome it is time for him to meet with his fate.

Who: Okay, Okay.


	25. Death of a Bat Demon

Who: I'm done finally phew, that took a lot more work then I expected but I'm done.

Kurama: (looks satisfied) Torrin is out of the picture.

Hiei: It could have used more bloodshed on the part of that second-rate demon.

Who: (giggles) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if you would like to stay tuned for one more chapter you can catch so extras from the story you know things that were edited out.

-

(A/N. Yes this is the last real chapter after this it will just be deleted and hypnotic scenes and a few plot holes, maybe some commentary you know bonus stuff that has no real merit besides the fact that it's funny read to, if you like. Now it's time for action. I hope you like. Sorry for out of characterness and suckiness.)

Death of a bat demon

"I must express my compliments to you Princess." Torrin said with a devious smirk "Typically I try to stay ahead of everyone." Torrin indicated to himself as he spoke. "But, you got a leg up on me. That's no small feat, I assure you." Torrin than gave a small sigh. "I enjoyed the position I held over you for quite some time. But, now I must ask, how does it feel … to be on top? Do you prefer a standing of dominance, rather than submission?" said Torrin speaking in a casual manner, not sounding surprised as he congratulated Kurama, with a double-entendre.

Hiei gave a slight growl in agitation. Torrin was stalling. "You're about to die, act like it" the curt fire demon grunted drawing Torrin's attention.

"Oh do you not want me to tell you how to stop the machine then? Because, I needn't say a word."

"Hn. If it would mean your death…" stated Hiei before giving a soft nod, calling Torrin's bluff.

"Hmm, apathy." Torrin droned in a reproachful manner. "In that case, there is a slot on the back of the machine put the key into it to initiate the shut down process."

A sudden silence wafted into the room, it seemed almost deafening. The silence was strange because the alarm, though not particularly loud had been blearing without cease since the four spirit detectives had entered the room that held Torrin had stopped going off. Being that the sudden halt of the sounding alarm was unexpected it quickly gained the attention of Yusuke and the others. Each one of them looked over their shoulders except Torrin who could already see just what caused the alarm's sudden silence.

The four spirit detectives had expected to see a large bulky, and very ugly demon, but their eye were acquainted with instead, the form of a lovely scantily clad young woman. Sora entered the room with a rather captivating flare.

"A disturbance, just what I needed" said Torrin sarcastically; the wry disappointment was easy to spot on his face. "I'd be quite disappointed if the four of you were to make it this far only to die."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." said Yusuke sounding arrogant as always.

Sora smiled as she looked at the faces of the spirit detectives. There was a slight hint of surprise in her eyes, but it was to be expected; the spirit detectives, after all were suppose to be dead. "Humph. Never send a grunt to do a master's work." Said Sora looking toward Torrin.

"So. The infamous spirit detectives. I've heard from many sources that you were impressive. Though I wasn't expecting this. You four did not seem as if you were going to be so much trouble." Sora sauntered into the room until she was about five yards from the spirit detectives.

"I thought that Gladamus was suppose to be a big ugly demon" said Kuwabara. "But you're a girl."

Torrin rolled his eyes from in his glass prison. "Forgive him he's a bit slow."

Sora laughed, then shook her head. "I'm not Gladamus. But don't let this… female form fool you." Sora gestured to herself with a florish. "I'm every bit as powerful." The girl gave a dark smile.

"No way I got a code." Kuwabara turned his back, while folding his arms over his chest. "I don't fight girls" Kuwabara reinforced his statement by shaking his head.

"You needn't worry about that. " said Sora; as she spoke a large form appeared in the room behind her. The spirit detectives craned their heads upward to see a large demon, with a low sloping forehead, a massive stony looking body, and a most hideous visage. The detectives could not forget that face, it was the one demon they had waited for Gladamus.

"Oh, but there's more." said Sora drawing back attention to herself. Sora let her arms hang at her sides, and balled them up into tight fists. Energy, orange in color, shot out about the girl like a flame. Before anyone could even fathom what the girl was doing her form seemed to grow in size, features distorting themselves. Within seconds there were two demons that looked exactly alike sharing Gladamus's features.

The jaws of the spirit detectives practically dropped to the floor when they saw what had happened. Defeating one demon impervious to all attacks, with only one tiny weakness was just nearly conceivable. But two, well that was a different concept all together. Survival at the moment did not seem fully conceivable.

"And here I thought that everything seemed a bit too easy." stated Yusuke in a dry manner.

"Just so you four know there are only about seven" said Torrin looking at the machine then he shook his head "make that six minutes before this things is set to power up I suggest you turn it off now. I really don't want to be torn apart in here."

Hiei was first to make a move for Gladamus. He had intentions of slicing into the demon's leg, and weakening him at the least of course there was the question of which Gladamus was the real one. It didn't matter if they were both the same with identical strengths and weaknesses. Hiei was surprised however when he went to slash his katana into Gladamus's ankle only to see sparks as his weapon practically bounced off of Gladamus.

Gladamus kicked Hiei away, sending the fire demon skiding across the floor of the large room. Then Gladamus laughed callously. "I'm no fool I took precautions in cause my weakness was ever found out." Gladamus displayed his ankle proudly.

"A metal-plated ankle? Damnit." Finding another obstacle in their plan of attack the detectives were forced to come up with a new plan of action for their attack.

Torrin watched as Gladamus and the transformed Sora exchanged blows with the spirit detectives. Actually he silently watched as Sora and Gladamus basically stomped on the four detectives. "This really is pathetic." Said Torrin to himself then he sighed when he saw Yusuke pretty much being thrown across the room, after he shoot a blast from his spirit gun that did not phase Gladamus in the least. "I may actually die here. How disappointing."

The two demons smiled quite happy that they seemed so formidable a force. Especially now since the machine was powering up, drawing in from its energy source, which was still lounged within Torrin. To make matters worse for the already overwhelmed spirit detectives Torrin after giving out a cry of pain passed out. Which led to two new problems. Defeating the demons before them, and then shutting the machine down in enough time to save the world.

Gladamus and the transformed Sora looked at one another then their enemy. "This match seems a bit uneven." said the transformed Sora.

"I am feeling benevolent instead of fighting two of us. I'll make it so that there is only one." said Gladamus. The spirit detectives were unsure of Gladamus's intentions, but they were certain that it would not help them out.

As yet another surprised reviled itself to the spirit detectives looked upon the new and improved Gladamus. Through some strange power the transformed Sora and Gladamus were able to merge into one. Gladumus had grown and now looked even more so frightful and powerful than he had before. The spirit detectives looked at the new Gladamus, aghast. Time was running out and an impossible situation had just turned into a completely hopeless one.

The sound of the Gladamus Sora hybrid's laughter echoed in the ears of the now hopeless spirit detectives. Yusuke perhaps out of sheer desperation, fired off a large spirit gun blast at Gladamus. The large demon stumbled backward a bit, looking as if he were in pain, and completely stunned. Smoke rose from the point on Gladamus's chest where he had been hit, and the demon looked down to see he'd been singed a bit.

"What?" Gladamus questioned out loud wondering why it was that Yusuke's attack had affected him. He hadn't expected to feel such an attack. Yusuke did a double take surprised that his hit actually made an impact, as well. In fact everyone was just a little bit uncertain of what had just happened.

"I though his was invisible." "Invincible." Kurama corrected Kuwabara quickly. "I don't understand how it is that Yusuke's attack was able to make an impact on Gladamus either but, I believe it is best we use it to our advantage."

Gladumus became very fearful now. The demon had not expected there to be a flaw of this magnitude in his plans, and he had no intentions of losing, he would fight to his last breath to insure his plans went just as he wanted.

Perceiving Yusuke to be the greatest threat, Gladamus thought to attack the boy first, and take care of the others later. Gladamus bounded forward toward Yusuke. "I won't lose to the likes of you." Gladamus was just nearly upon Yusuke now and he had a most triumphant look on his face.

Yusuke shot off another spirit gun blast, and now looked rather drained. The attack however missed the large demon.

"Urameshi he was right there how could you miss him" were the words of a surprised Kuwabara, as he watched Yusuke miss his target in disbelief. Gladamus laughed thinking he had finally defeated the spirit detective. "You die now." Gladamus said happily as he prepared to do his attack. However the demon noticed Yusuke's attention was focused on a point above him. Gladamus was able to look upward just in time to see a large collection of rocks hurtling toward him. Gladamus tried his best to protect his head with his short arms, as the rocks crashed down, eventually covering him under a pile of rubble.

Yusuke wilted a bit, feeling drained from the battle. He was not the only one, with Gladamus out of the way the only thing left to do was shut off the machine.

Without any form of warning the ceiling seemed to began cracking causing large chunks of debris fall to the floor, which was now shaking.

"Geez Urameshi what the hell did you do?" Inquired Kuwabara covering his head, as he ran forward to convene with everyone near the machine.

"It's an earthquake dumbass." Yusuke retorted sounding most angry.

"I believe the machine is ready to fulfill its destructive purpose. We should hurry and disable it."

Following the instructions given to them by the now incapacitated Torrin; the detectives put the key in its respective spot. A small keyboard, and a screen rolled out of the machine, asking for a password. Four disillusioned faces stared at the screen for the moment.

"It needs a password? As that asshole didn't tell us what it was. Wonderful the one time we need that creep to talk, and he can't!"

"Why don't we type in Torrin the Magnificent?" Inquired Kuwabara "That might be his password."

Kurama shook his head. "Knowing what we know of Torrin he probably wouldn't be so obvious."

"Well we need to put something and soon."

"What do you think Fox?" Hiei asked as he noticed the pensive look on the red head's face, after he turned away from Kuwabara and Yusuke who were freaking out over code would stop the machine.

"Are you saying that the second rate demon didn't have a way to shut off this insane machine."

"No, not that. Just that it wouldn't be obvious. We won't be able to figure out the password in time, not without Torrin. We'll have to find a way to work around it" said Kurama insightfully. In an effort to get around the trouble of a password the detectives opened up the machine to check out it's circuitry.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? Huh" Yusuke inquired looking the at the complicated circuitry.

"Duh, Urameshi we cut the red wire" said Kuwabara happy that his movie trivia was finally paying off.

"Yeah which one dumbass" retorted Yusuke as he showed Kuwabara a mass of tangled coils. "Ugh" was the only sound that came out of Kuwabara's mouth. "That's what I thought." Yusuke retorted in a cold manner.

The earth to rumbled even more violently as the machine finished powering up. Quickly Kurama pushed his way in between Kuwabara and Yusuke, he began to violently tear at the wires of the machine, while his companions looked at him in abject horror. For some odd reason they thought the machine would explode if Kurama pulled the wrong wire, must have been the movie trivia again. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath as time quickly ran out. Finally, Kurama seemed to pause for a moment his hands latching on to a thick black wire he tugged at it and after a few precious seconds the machine stopped, and so did the quacking.

"Is it…" Kuwabara looked around then at the machine. "Is it broken. Did you stop it?"

"What do you think baka" came Hiei's voice. "Obviously. We're alive."

From in his glass prison Torrin moaned, and rubbed his head. The bat demon looked around letting his eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. When he realized he had survived, Torrin smiled. "Marvelous I'm not dead, I had feared the worse. But you four pulled through. Tough that was cutting it a bit close don't you think." Said Torrin's voice, as he awoke. Irritating as Torrin's voice was to the detectives, Torrin being alive meant everything was okay.

"Did you want us to lose, why the hell didn't you tell us the password?" The inquiry of a cranky, and surprised Yusuke was heard.

"Oh the password, well it's not matter now is it. You never asked in any case, and I was not obligated to tell you."

"You should be dead right now." Yusuke Grumbled angrily.

"If I were you Warden, I'd be a tad more grateful that I am alive. Now if you do not mind." Torrin tapped on the glass wall of his prison. "I would like to be released, I'm uncomfortably cramped in here. And you know how I feel about closed spaces." Yusuke eyes narrowed.

"Like hell mind, if I do let you out expect me to kick…"

"Yusuke" Said Kurama his tone was soft but a bit reproachful.

"I didn't go through all this for him to not die." Yusuke was on the verge of shouting as he angrily pointed to Torrin.

"I know Yusuke but there is still the matter of the orb, and we do need to keep it safe. And as it is in Torrin…"

"Kurama are you saying…"

"The orb is best left in it's confines where no on can get to it. We'll inform Koenma of the whereabouts of the true orb, and he can do with it as he sees fit. Though, it is probably best that we not disturb it." Smiles grew on the face's of the spirit detectives as Kurama spoke. While Torrin listened his eyes growing ever wider as he rationalized what the red head was saying.

"What are you saying Princess" Torrin asked in a concerned manner.

Yusuke yawned and blinked a few times giving the impression of weariness, as his devious smile waned. "The orb should be safe here right? I mean we don't need to tell Koenma today do we, because I'd like to get some rest maybe we could tell him next week."

"Warden" Said Torrin with faint surprise as his head snapped toward Yusuke's direction.

"Or how about next month?"

"I should have expected as much from the Oaf."

"How about never" said Hiei shooting a glare at Torrin, who looked mournful, sick, hurt, and surprised at same time.

"Oh now really" Said Torrin in an almost disbelieving manner.

"Agreed." Torrin blanched when he heard Kurama's voice. "The orb would find a good home here. It will be safe lost within the rubble."

"Et tu Princess, I thought we had something special. You don't actually intend to leave me here to rot, do you?" Torrin's question was posed to the backsides of the spirit detectives. "Alright this has gone far enough. You've got to let me out" Said Torrin sounding almost desperate as he looked at the detectives outside his glass prison. "Be reasonable. Warden. Oaf. Porcupine. Princess. You aren't truly going to abandon me like this?" Torrin's voice drifted off into silence, as none of the detectives were there to hear him. "I guess you are."

Torrin stood trapped in his glass prison looking at the deserted room around him. The dust from the near cave-in was still settling. A look of slight annoyance crossed the bat demon's face, as he leaned his back against the glass. Torrin then heaved a heavy sigh. "How disappointing."

-

Torrin: (Still imprisoned in glass cell) That is a most disappointing end Virgin. You can't let my story close like that. At least consider releasing me now. This joke has lost it's humor. (sigh) This is quite a disappointment.


	26. Sequel ?

Who: Hello it's me who as if you didn't know this is my bonus chapter for Torrin's story. I'm a lazy procrastinator that should had this done long ago so that I could work on the other…

Kurama: Other? Who… (looks suspiciously at Who)

Who: The other stories I have. (gives a suspiciously innocent grin) Anyway on with the last chapter. It's really just a bunch of stupid extras I thought up while making the story I hope you enjoy. This first thing scene is called casting call you'll understand. It's written in script format for that reason.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Casting Call

(long line of guys standing outside of Who's place)

Who: (looking at applicants) Okay I'm looking for a guy that can effectively play a creep. Any questions?

Applicant# 173: I was told there would be food, is there?

Who: There are cookies, and finger sandwiches.

Applicant# 173: What about soda is there soda?

Who: (grumbles)

(A soda falls from the sky knocking out applicant 173)

Who: Anymore questions?

Applicants: (Blank Stares)

Who: Good. First up Applicant# 3562

Confused Applicant: Why don't you just start at one

Who: I like unpredictability

Confused Applicant: That's weird

Who: Enough Applicant# 3562 you're up.

Applicant# 3562: (An exceptionally nerdy guy, think glasses talks through his nose those ugly suspender.) Um Yes. I'm the magnificent Torrin.

Who: Next!

Applicant# 2384: Today I will be doing a scene from Hamlet. (pull out skull, then starts to talk in a very exaggerative way) To Be! Or…Not To Be.

Who: This is a comedy.

Applicant# 2384: (Still has exaggerated voice) I don't do comedy. I'm exclusively a Shakespearean actor.

Who: Next!

Applicant# 128: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth

Who: You are aware this part is for a guy right.

Applicant# 128: That's sexist. I'll have my lawyers down here to sue your ass so fast it will make your head spin. I deserve an equal shot I'm as good an actor as any MAN that comes in here. You male chauvinist pig

Who: I happen to be a girl.

Applicant# 128: Well you're still a male chauvinist pig

Who: Right. I thought I was the one who was supposed to say stupid stuff. Next!

Applicant# 849: I'm (looks confused) line

Who: the

Applicant# 849: Yeah right I'm the. Um…line

Who: magnificent.

Applicant# 849: Okay. Okay. I got it. Magnificent. Uh… Line

Who: (annoyed) Torrin

Applicant# 849: (nods) Right! Torrin. Um…Torrin…uh.

Who: Next!

Applicant# 849: No I don't think it was that you should really learn what's on the script.

Who: Get the heck out! NEXT!

Applicant# 45: (voice that too deep) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth

Who: No you aren't.

Applicant# 749 (Voice too high-pitched) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth

Who: And my eardrums are bleeding.

Applicant# 456: (Way too loud) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth

Who: And I'm gonna need a hearing aid.

(Several more bad actors later)

Who: Next!

Applicant# 501: (has a fake mustache on) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth

Who: You look familiar. You were here before weren't you.

Applicant# 501: No (shakes head fake mustache falls off) crap.

Who: You're that chick from before. I said I need a guy.

Applicant: You were gonna cast me before you found out I was a female I have proof now I can sue you for being sexist.

Who: Uh… MY HEAD! NEXT!

Applicant# 210: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth. Gee this guy sounds awfully full of himself.

Who: that's how he is.

Applicant# 210: (reads over script) Gasp. He says the V word

Who: (Growls) NEXT!

Applicant# 798: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth.

Who: Wait that was actually good (excited) Say the next line.

Applicant# 798: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth.

Who: No, no we're past that line say the next line.

Applicant# 798: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth.

Who: That's all you can say isn't it?

Applicant# 798: I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth.

Who: (Groans) Next!

Applicant# 1830: (singing in a bad opera voice) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth.

Who: I…can't…take…it slams head onto her little interviewing desk.

(Three migraines and many more bad actors later)

Who: So Next (sounds tired) Say your lines so we can get this over with.

Torrin: Hello Virgin, I see you're trying to fill out the part of me in this story. I'd be happy to play myself.

Who: (slightly ticked) Please just read from the script.

Torrin: (rolls eyes) I'm the magnificent Torrin Ravencroth And you must be the pathetic excuses for spirit detectives, that I'm supposed to be helping.

Who: (To herself) He's good. (smiles happily) That's very good would you read the next line.

Torrin: Virgin do you honestly think that's necessary.

Who: Please the next line.

Torrin: (grumbles something) How disappointing.

Who: (nods) He's very good. You're defiantly on my list of favorites. Next!

Torrin: Next? But?

Applicant# 377: (Looks pretty much just like Torrin only he has violet eyes and blue hair) Hello I'm the Great Torrin Ravencroth.

Torrin: (grumbles as) if I'd ever say that

Applicant# 377: How unpleasant.

Who: I think I found my Torrin

Applicant# 377: Me really?

Who: Yes when can you start?

Torrin: Virgin Honestly

Who: Oh you're still here. Sorry someone else got the part.

Torrin: (Wide-eyed)

Applicant# 377: I can start (cell phone rings) excuse me. Hello…Really?…Really?…Great…No I'm not doing anything. I'll be right over. (closes cell phone) I'm gonna have to pass on the part something better came up. Sorry.

Who: But. Where am I gonna find someone to play Torrin now. (Sigh)

Torrin: I think I can help out Virgin.

Who: Oh who do you know someone?

Torrin: Isn't it obvious. My name is Torrin, and the part was made for someone named Torrin.

Who: I don't follow.

Torrin: It's a story about me so…

Who: You know what I got it I know just who should play Torrin. It's so obvious.

Torrin: Finally

Who: I'll see if Koenma will bring back Karasu and I'll get him to play Torrin

Torrin: (Falls over)

Who: Now that I think about it Karasu may not be the best choice. He'll be way too into Kurama. But who can I get. I know how bout you Torrin?

Torrin: (still conked out)

Who: Torrin?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who Silly huh? Well I thought it was fun. Anyways on to tying up the lose ends… I mean doing the scenes that I cut or changed hmm this one evolves a what would have happened if Torrin had stayed the night with Yusuke. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with it which is why I don't think I wrote this version.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gah! No way!" Yusuke exclaimed looking at the bit of straw in his hand lets do it again.

"But we've done it three times already." Kuwabara groused.

"One more time this time I hold the straws."

"No way Urameshi!"

"Just except your fate Detective."

"But I'm going out with Keiko tonight. How am I supposed to explain him to her."

Kuwabara shrugged, "She probably won't care anyway Urameshi. I think Keiko liked him."

"That's the problem. She doesn't even know that… that he's an asshole. He's gonna ruin the whole night."

"Oh were you planning a romantic evening, Urameshi." Kuwabara inquired with a devious little grin.

"No, and even if I was I still wouldn't want him around. SO LET DRAW AGAIN!"

After several more embarrassing loses Yusuke finally was forced to concede and take Torrin off with him. "It's so wonderful to see you again my lovely morning flower. You look even more enchanting than my memory can do you justice." Torrin stated a he took Keiko's hands into his own he offered a sweet smile that once again had the girl blushing. "Of course I do hope that I'm not intruding on the evening that you had planned."

"No problem." Said Keiko hesitantly, as he pulled her hands from Torrin's grip. "We were just planning on doing homework anyway."

"Homework?" Yusuke groused. "What happened to going to the movies?"

"Well, actually I only said that so you won't just go off the arcade or something like that." Said Keiko, Yusuke's heart sank as a look of disappointment crossed his face. The spirit detective gave a loud groan

"Can I even get away from stupid school for one freaking day!"

"Not with your grades." Keiko reprimanded the boy. Yusuke rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

"You know." Said Torrin his voice just oozing with cynicism, while his dark and devious smirk crossed his face. "If you do find that you would like to go elsewhere Warden, I'd be most happy to entertain your dear Keiko."

"Not a chance!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly. He stomped over to Keiko and grabbed her hand. "Come on Keiko let's go study!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily not even realizing his own word; as he practically dragged the girl off.

"Okay." Keiko called in a sing-songy voice as she left her house. In her hands were several school box, hovering over her shoulder was a pudgy blue creature with a mass of black hair all over it's hair. The creature flew away from the girl, and landed happily on Yusuke's head, before chirping out "Puu" enthusiastically.

"Come on Keiko please why'd you have to bring him?" Said Yusuke in a grouchy manner referring to the blue creature on his head.

"Puu's been cooped up in my room all day. He was lonely, and you two should really spend more time together. Torrin looked quizzically at Puu who had now settled quite happily into Yusuke's head.

"What an interesting creature." Torrin said relishing Yusuke's embarrassment, especially since the Spirit detective would never be able to back up any threats that he made. Yusuke let out a low and angry growl, and let his eyes drift upward to Puu who let out yet another happy little chirp.

"This is Puu. He's Yusuke's spirit beast. Kind of a reflection of Yusuke's inner self." Said Keiko as she reached up and plucked Puu from atop Yusuke's head.

"Really?" Said Torrin in an almost mocking tone. Though Yusuke was the only to catch it.

"Do you always have to embarrass me?" Yusuke inquired angrily, glaring at Puu as Keiko held him in her arms. Puu gave a frightened and hurt squeak and nuzzled himself into Keiko's arms.

"Oh Yusuke why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Keiko reprimanded Yusuke again. The boy only halfheartedly listened to Keiko's words.

"Yes Warden, besides being rude to this creature you're only hurting yourself." Said Torrin pointing toward Puu, who was no longer snuggling into Keiko's arm for sanctuary.

"I could hurt you how would you like that?" Yusuke snapped hatefully.

"Warden you know you aren't all…ow." Said Torrin pulling his hand back after a certain little blue ball of fluff bit his finger.

"Puu that wasn't very nice." Said Keiko to Puu, who was no on the girl's shoulder opposite of Torrin.

"The little creampuff finally did something useful."

"Yusuke don't encourage him." Said Keiko grumpily.

Somehow through the power of charisma Torrin was able to win over Puu's affection while, the three walked off to Yusuke's house.

"Puu" The spirit beast chirped happily landing on the now cranky Yusuke's head. "What do you want traitor?" Yusuke grumbled to the spirit beast. Puu just chirped excitedly in response.

After a few hours of studying Keiko made dinner. "I'll wash the dishes." Said the girl collecting up the used plates.

"Please let me." said Torrin sweetly. "It's the least that I can do. After all you went through all the trouble of making that wonderful meal."

"No that's alright but thanks for offering Torrin. You're very kind." Keiko looked toward Yusuke as she spoke. Yusuke just turned away grumbling to himself.

"It's in my nature, my dear. And I confess I'm trying to impress you." Torrin gave Keiko a charming smile that had the girl blushing and give a soft chuckle. Torrin continued to smile as Keiko left the room.

"You know Warden I believe your Keiko is quite taken with me."

"Just leave me alone you asshole." Yusuke grumbled.

"Such hurtful words. I don't enjoy being referred to so harshly."

"Then leave see if I care. You've been getting on my nerves since we first met you." Said Yusuke rudely. Torrin looked as if he was taken aback then a smile drifted over his face.

"Fine perhaps I can convince your dear Keiko to take me in. Perhaps I could even find a way to her bed. Yes I could defiantly fulfill my objective of getting underneath your dear Keiko's dress." Torrin chuckled darkly.

"You creep don't even think about her like that." Said Yusuke he practically snatched Torrin off of his feet, and held the insolent bat demon tightly by the front of his vest. "I'm the only one that's gonna end up doing anything with Keiko." Yusuke said sounding very angry, and much louder than he really should have.

"Warden that such a vulgar thing to say out of the blue like that." Said Torrin suddenly sounding overly innocent.

"What suddenly she's not good enough for ya?" Said Yusuke still clutching the front of Torrin's vest. The Spirit did not even see the girl standing in the doorway fuming, he was to blinded by his own anger.

"Your Keiko is lovely, but what makes you think that I would be so disrespectful to say such things."

"What…" Said Yusuke angrily.

"Yusuke! You big jerk" Keiko exclaimed hitting the back of Yusuke's head with a stack of school books. Yusuke was forced to let go of Torrin to cater to the back of his head. The boy lifted his head toward Keiko then turned back to Torrin.

"You knew she was there didn't you, you creep." The boy grumbled quietly.

"You really shouldn't speak in such a vulgar manner just because a lady exit's the room." Said Torrin in a reprimanding tone. Yusuke glared angrily at Torrin before turning back to Keiko to plead his case. The girl had already heading for the door.

"Keiko. It wasn't what it sounded like he tricked me." Yusuke said trying to sound apologetic.

"Yusuke why can't you be polite like Torrin. You know there's a lot that you can learn from him." Said girl as she left. Yusuke's eye twitched and he pretty much fell to the floor feeling completely crushed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: Well that was fun. At least I thought so. Hmm on my pervious reviews someone asked why I created Torrin. No how I came up with Torrin as a character okay well, long story short I thought it would be funny to create a character that would call Kurama Princess. Don't hurt me he was only supposed to say it once, then Torrin just kinda evolved into the character people love to hate.

Kurama: You mean you did that on purpose?

Who: He wasn't supposed to be so out of hand trust me.

Hiei: Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you for the all trouble you put us through.

Who: You've grown attached to me

Hiei: Hardly.

Who: (moves closer to Kurama) On to the next scene had me rolling, but for the sake of decency I didn't put it up But now I think I will.

Kurama: I've got a sinking feeling.

Who: Don't worry Kurama it's not that bad. Anyways this scene is affectingly named Kurama in a skirt.

Kurama: I'll do anything if you don't post that scene.

Who: Sorry Red.

Kurama: Sometimes I believe you like tutoring us.

Hiei: More of a reason I should be allowed to kill the onna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurama in a skirt

"I can't believe you were able to persuade me to do this. I've never felt so naked." Said Kurama as he tried to adjust the skirt that he was now wearing. The blue pleated skirt hung just below the redhead's knees.

" I can't believe you can fit that skirt." Said Yusuke with a short sinker. "It looks good on you." Said the boy just about to crack up.

Kurama tired his best to look at the back of the skirt. "I'm really not in the mood right now Yusuke. Where on earth did you get this. Or do I really even want to know?" Kurama inquired looking toward Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled and his brown eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. "Let's just say that some girl is going to be very surprised after she gets out of gym class."

"You didn't…" Said Kurama sounding quite surprised.

"What do you care?" Said Yusuke, a skirt's a skirt." Kurama gave a sigh and looked down at himself wear a girl's school uniform. He must have hit rock bottom. The boy rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Then he heaved another sigh.

"Does it look convincing?" Kurama then asked.

"Maybe you should pull it up some." Said Kuwabara after giving Kurama a considering look. The redhead's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah." Said Yusuke agreeing with Kuwabara. "It's way too long you should at least pull it up above your knees. Kurama heaved yet another sigh then grumbled a few inaudible words. Still the boy pulled the skirt up above his knees.

"There what do you think?"

Yusuke turned his head sideways then gave a catcall. "Yeah that looks good. Nice legs Kurama."

"Hey there pretty lady can I get your number?" Said Kuwabara before he and Yusuke pretty much fell over one another as they went into fits of laughter. Kurama blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't go through with this." Said the boy ready to lose the skirt. Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to stop laughing long enough to get Kurama to finally go to Torrin. Or course there was a healthy amount of giggling and glaring throughout the whole ordeal.

Torrin was lying in bed talking to himself quite loudly. "These ningens certainly know how to live. Such luxuries. Comfortable living quarters, for the most part, peaceful conditions." A smirk swept over Torrin's face as he continued to think putting his hands underneath his head. "Deliciously beautiful onnas. I really don't want to leave." Stated Torrin into the air.

"Once Gladumus is taken care of you'll have to get used to the idea." Said Kurama after he hesitantly entered the room. Being that he had been so lost in thought, Torrin hadn't even realized Kurama had entered the room until the boy had made his presence known.

"Speaking of which." Torrin stated as he quickly drifted out of his musings. "Princess." Stated Torrin sitting up as a euphoric look of pure amusement washed over his face as he looked Kurama over. "It's so good to see you again, dare I say, I missed that elegant face of yours." Kurama gave a soft sigh.

"Good morning Torrin." Said Kurama slightly surprised that Torrin had actually stayed in his room for the night. Since he seemed to be the type that enjoyed running about creating mischief.

"It's truly been too long."

"Not quite long enough." Said Kurama under his breath.

"So what brings you here at this hour Princess? Did you find that needed me." Stated Torrin, already standing at Kurama's side with his arm over the boy's shoulder. Torrin was at the moment, rather overtly trying to lead the redhead to the nearby bed, with him.

"I'm really just here talk. Thank you." Said Kurama.

Torrin nodded "Hmm" stated the bat demon sounding slightly disappointed. Torrin settled himself on his bed and motioned for Kurama to join him. "Please Princess sit." Said Torrin in a voice that was far too, seductive for Kurama's pleasure. Biting the bullet Kurama sat down on the bed though not very close to Torrin. Somehow Torrin found his way to Kurama's side and had draped his arm over the boy's shoulder. Kurama inwardly cringed.

"What are your intentions Ravencroth?" Kurama inquired trying to put a little distance between himself and Torrin.

"Princess. You look absolutely enchanting today. Did you decide to put on that lovely feminine apparel for my sake because I quite appreciate it." Torrin stated placing his hand on Kurama's exposed knee.

"Actually no." Kurama stated dryly moving Torrin's hand. "Would you just cooperate with us Torrin. If we are going to help you we need to know that we can trust you." Said Kurama trying his best to stay calm even as he felt Torrin's hand once again on his knee.

"Princess." Said Torrin sweetly his he cupped Kurama's chin in his free hand and gently turned the redhead's face in his direction. "You should know that can trust me I would never do anything to abuse you trust." Torrin gave a wide smile. The blood in Kurama's cheeks suddenly began to drain he could feel Torrin's hand moving up his leg. The boy's eyes widened, out of shock, disgust, and complete embarrassment.

"This is why I love skirt, and dresses, easy access" said Torrin the most devious grin had crossed his face. "You know as you and I are alone together. I can't help but get a few ideas."

It was not long before Kurama tore out of Torrin's room wearing a healthy red glow.

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara. Looking at Kurama.

"Yeah did he tell you anything."

"Next time you have an idea Yusuke. Please keep it to yourself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: Don't look at me like that. It could have been worse.

Kurama: (looking devastated)

Who: Hiei thought it was funny

Hiei: What makes you think that onna?

Who: I saw that amused look

Hiei: Don't kid yourself. Hn, at least that second-rate demon is out of my hair.

Who: (laughs) Yeah that he is.

Kurama: What are you hiding Who?

Who: I'm as lucid as ever I'm hiding nothing.

Kurama: That's far from comforting.

Hiei: Well onna if you want to hide things maybe I should do away with you now.

Who: Oh come on Hiei you can't still want me dead that like so first chapter.

Hiei: (Looks at Who) I'll give you a chose slow and painful, or quick but so painful it might as well have been slow and painful.

Who: I'm not too fond of either um anyways… I guess that's about it.

Kurama: Before you end this Who answer one question? Why did you call this chapter sequel.

Who: Sequel… Ha imagine that.

Hiei: You're not going to make one onna

Who: Well guess what. You can't stop me Short-stack! (runs off at top speed)

Hiei: Get back here onna (races off after Who)

Kurama: (Sigh) I can already see what's coming. I just hope it doesn't happen soon.


End file.
